Story of Margaret Gilbert
by Star431a
Summary: Humans, vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers and hybrids. But with Margaret Gilbert, she's something else.
1. Pilot

For centuries, people didn't know that the supernatural existed. No one else did. They've been hiding in the shadows. My names Margaret Gilbert and this is our story.

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Margaret wakes up in her room. It's 6:30 in the morning. She takes her pills off the counter and goes to the bathroom. She one pill out, turn the knob on the sink, let the water pour out, pour it in the cup, put the pill in her mouth, swallows the pill, and took a sip of the water. She goes back in her room. She puts on her school clothes and walked downstairs and enters the kitchen.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked Elena

"Making cereal." Margaret said

Margaret pours herself a bowl of cereal.

"Are you ok? Your headaches kept bothering you?" Jenna asked her niece

"I've been taking my pills. Everything is peachy." Margaret said

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asked them

"I'm good." Elena said

"No thanks." Margaret said

Jeremy takes the money.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked again

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Margaret asked her aunt

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said

"Then go. We'll be fine. (Their aunt left.) You okay?" Elena asked her brother

"Don't start." Jeremy said as he leaves

* * *

Bonnie's Car

Margaret, Elena, and Bonnie are driving to school in Bonnie's car.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! (Elena looking at the window.) But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! (She stop looking at the window and looked at Bonnie.) Back in the car." Bonnie said

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that..." Elena said

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie finishes her sentence

"Then predict something. About us." Margaret said

"I see...(A crow hits their car. Bonnie stops the car.) "What was that?!" Bonnie asked in confusion

"Oh, my god!" Margaret said

"Are you guys okay?" Bonnie asked them

"I'm fine." Elena said

"I'm ok." Margaret said

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said

"I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you guys are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said

They smile and drove off.

* * *

Mystic Falls High School

Inside the school.

Hallways.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot. (Stop at Bonnies locker.) Can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie asked both Margaret and Elena

"No, that's over." Elena said

"So over." Margaret said

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said

Elena waves to Matt. He ignores her.

"He hates me." Elena said

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie said

Caroline approaches to them.

"Elena. Margaret. Oh, my god. (Caroline hugs both Elena and Margaret.) How are you guys ? (She stopped hugging them.) Oh, it's so good to see you guys. (She looked at Bonnie.) How are they? Are they good?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"Caroline, We're right here." Margaret said

"And we're fine." Elena said

"Really?" Caroline asked again

"Yes. Much better." Elena said

"Feeling good." Margaret said

"I'll see you guys later." Caroline said as she leaves

"No comment." Elena said

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie said

"Please don't." Margaret said

* * *

Outside the school office.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked both Elena and Margaret

They stared at the mysterious boy.

"Hottie at 3 o'clock." Margaret said

"All I see is back." Elena said

"It's a hot back. (They're still looking at him.) I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"Pretty much." Bonnie said

Both Elena and Margaret sees their brother went into the boy's bathroom.

"We'll be right back." Elena said

They enters the boy's bathroom. They looked into his eyes to see if he was high.

"First day of school and you're stoned." Margaret said

"No, I'm not." Jeremy said

"Bull." Margaret said

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asked her brother

"You guys need to chill yourselves." Jeremy said

"Chill ourselves?" Margaret asked her brother

"Is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena said

"I don't have anything on me. Are you guys crazy?" Jeremy asked his sisters

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! We gave you a summer pass, but we're done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up." Elena said

"Just know that we're going to be there to ruin your buzz every time. Jeremy, we know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." Margaret said

"I don't need this." Jeremy said as he leaves

"Great being a sibling."Margaret said

They walked out of the bathroom and sees the boy.

"Uh, pardon me. Um...is this the men's room?" Boy asked both Elena and Margaret

"Yes. Um, we were just, Um—We were just—It's a long story. (Boy makes way for them.) Thank you." Elena thanking the boy

Elena and Margaret walks away.

* * *

In the history class.

Mr. Tanner teaches the classroom.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Tanner said

* * *

Abandon house.

Margaret writing her diary.

4 months I've been coming here just to get away. Ever since my adopted parents died myheadaches started. I've been going to the doctors appointments. They couldn't find out what's wrong with me. Brain tumor or brain cancer.

A crow appears on her side.

"Hi, bird. (Margaret gets out her nutritional bar and feeds it to the Crow.) Have the rest. See ya." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Margaret is in her room. Picking her clothes for tonight. She picks out her lavender tank top. She walks downstairs with Elena.

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill." Margaret said

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna said

"Well done, Aunt Jenna. (Elena opens the door and see that Stefan was standing there.) Oh." Elena said

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange." Stefan said

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Elena said

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" Stefan asked Elena

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely." Elena said

"We've barely introduce. I'm Margaret." Margaret said

"I'm Stefan." Stefan said

"Not to be rude but how did you know where we lived?" Margaret asked Stefan

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." Stefan said

Stefan hands Elena her diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." Elena thanking Stefan

"Don't worry, I didn't...read it." Stefan said

"No? Why not? Most people would have." Elena said

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan said

"You keep a journal?" Elena said

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." Stefan said

"We're meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" Elena asked again

"Isn't that crashing?" Stefan asked again

"Actually it's just called inviting a friend." Margaret said

* * *

Mystic Grill

Margaret and Elena enters with Stefan. Matt walks over to them.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Matt said as he extended his hand

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan said as he shake Matt's hand

"Hey." Elena said

"Hey." Matt said

Matt leaves. They sit at a table and Caroline and Bonnie sit with them as well.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan said

"Parents?" Bonnie asked Stefan

"My parents passed away." Stefan said

"I'm sorry." Elena apologize

"Any siblings?" Margaret asked Stefan

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan said

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena

"Of course she is." Margaret said

Margaret holds her head as she is hearing voice.

"What is wrong with her?"Caroline thinking

"Nothing's wrong with me." Margaret said

Margaret stops hearing voices.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Caroline asked in confusion

"It was just a guess." Margaret said in confusion

"Ok." Caroline said

"It's just the headaches again." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret is in her room. She's on her computer and searches over about reading peoples minds.

* * *

Next day.

She woke up and realized she doesn't feel pain in her head anymore.

"Weird." Margaret said

* * *

High School.

In history class.

Tanner teaching.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Tanner asked Bonnie

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie said

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner asked Matt

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Tanner asked Elena

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena said

"Margaret?" Tanner asked Margaret

"I'm not sure." Margaret said

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons for you Gilberts. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said

"That's correct. Mister...?" Tanner asked for his name

"Salvatore." Stefan said

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asked Stefan

"Distant." Stefan said

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner said

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan said

Rest of the class laughed at Tanner.

* * *

Hospital.

In a room.

The doctor checked everything.

"For some reason your headaches are gone." Doctor said

"It just kinda stopped today." Margaret said

"It's a miracle." Doctor said

"Can we leave?" Margaret asked the doctor

"Of course." Doctor said

* * *

Night.

At the party.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie said

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena said

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said

"Stefan look deep into her eyes. Piercing her very soul. (Margaret jokes around. They laughed. She takes a sip.) I'm officially headache free." Margaret said

"Nice." Bonnie said

"Change back to the subject and go." Margaret said

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked Elena

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena said

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said

"You need a crystal ball. (Margaret gives her a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Margaret's hand. Bonnie frozen for a minute, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.) What?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie said

"What?" Margaret asked in confusion

"A crow, angels and there was a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie said

Bonnie leaves both Elena and Margaret alone.

"Okay?" Elena said

"Bonnie!" Margaret said

Stefan approaches to them.

"Hi." Stefan said

"Hi." Elena said

"I'll walk in that direction while you two talk. (Margaret walk towards Matt. He was looking at Elena.) You two are broken up. Remember?" Margaret said

"I still have feelings for her." Matt said

"We always have to move on Matt. Find a new person in our lives." Margaret said

"You broke up with Ben." Matt said

"I broke up with him cause I was going through something.." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret looked at her brother as he was going to the woods. Her and her sister follow him.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena said

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Margaret asked her brother

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy said

"Too bad." Elena said

Jeremy trips and sees Vicki's body. She's been bitten.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy said

"Oh, my god!" Elena said

"No!" Margaret said

* * *

At the party.

Jeremy carrying Vicki.

"Somebody help!" Elena said

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt said as he was freaking out

Jeremy put Vicki on the table.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked them

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" Matt said

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler said

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Margaret said

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding house.

Stefan enters his bedroom. A crow appears.

"Damon." Stefan said

Damon is standing on the balcony.

"Hello, brother." Damon said

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked his brother

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon said

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan said

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon said

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked again

"I miss my little brother." Damon said

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan said

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon said

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan said

"Ah. That can be a problem. You remember Elizabeth?" Damon said

"She was resurrected and had a baby. Left the baby with...(Stefan dropped that conversation.) Why are you really here?" Stefan asked again

"Elizabeth's daughter is living with a family. She could come up with one name...Margaret. And you're here for one little word...Elena." Damon said

* * *

The Falls.

Matt leaves by ambulance with Vicki. Elena was worried and Margaret is getting suspicious. Bonnie approaches to them.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news." Bonnie said

"We gotta take Jeremy home." Elena said

"There's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, what?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding house.

"Margaret's got that whole innocent act look thing going on. Her headaches were starting to process I must say. Then her other abilities. And Elena. Ooh don't even get me started with her. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked his brother

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asked again

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan said

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked again

Damon starts hitting Stefan.

"Stop it." Stefan said

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Let's just cut to the chase. I'll go straight to Margaret and you go for Elena." Damon said

"Stop it!" Stefan said

"How that blood can taste?" Damon said

Stefan's face transforms.

"I said stop!" Stefan said

Stefan runs into his brother, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good." Damon said

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan said

"That's a given." Damon said

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan said

"I take that as an invitation." Damon said

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked his brother

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon said

"Stay away from them." Stefan said

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here. (Damon grabs his brother by the throat and throws him against the garage.) You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Damon said

* * *

Jeremy is drinking a beer. Both his sisters approaches to him.

"I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time we checked, they're the police." Elena said

Jeremy throw his beer away.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore." Margaret said

"They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." Elena said

Jeremy looked at his sister Elena.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on? (Jeremy looked at his other sister Margaret.) Or you. We don't know where you are half the time. You've got these headaches we don't know anything about." Jeremy said

"First off the headaches are gone now. Second, that's my business." Margaret said

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." Elena said


	2. Night of the comet

Gilbert Residence

Margaret was in her room writing in her diary.

_How can a wild animal do that to Vicki. So, weird cause a animal bite doesn't look like that. I think it might be something else out there._

Margaret gets out of her room.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked her nieces

"Depends on where you're going." Elena said

"Where are you going?" Margaret asked her aunt

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna asked again

Jenna puts her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess." Elena said

Jenna lets it down.

"Boozy housewife." Margaret said

"Up it is." Jenna said

"Where is Jeremy?" Margaret asked again

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse. (Jenna pauses.) There is no wood shop, is there?" Jenna asked again

"No." Both Elena and Margaret said

"Yeah." Jenna said

* * *

High School.

In history class.

Tanner teaching the classroom.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Tanner asked both Elena and Stefan

Elena and Stefan drop their gazes. The bell rings.

* * *

In the hallway.

Margaret puts her books in her locker. Her phone was ringing and she answers.

"Hello! (Damon doesn't answer.)Hello!" Margaret said as she hangs up

Stefan approaches to Margaret.

"You ok?" Stefan asked Margaret

"I'm fine. I just...I have to go." Margaret said

* * *

At the abandon house.

Margaret heard a creak.

"Who's there?!" Margaret asked

Margaret gets out of the house and starts running. She trips on a rock and falls down. Damon appeared and help her up. He carries her as he ran.

* * *

At the falls.

"You can put me down now." Margaret said

Damon puts Margaret down as she stands.

"You must be Margaret." Damon said

"How do you know who I am?" Margaret asked the Damon

"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon said

"At school or at the grill. He never mention that he had a brother." Margaret said

"He doesn't like me that much. We don't get along very well." Damon said

"My sister has a thing for him. As in she likes him." Margaret said

"What about you? Do you like anyone?" Damon asked Margaret

"I broke up with my boyfriend in June. Just like my sister broke up with Matt." Margaret said

"Something tells me there's more to that story." Damon said

"My birth parents didn't want me when I was 1. Miranda and Grayson took me in and raised me with Jeremy and Elena. When Miranda and Grayson died, I lost them too. Aunt Jenna is our legal guardian now. For 4 months, I've been having headaches and going to that creepy abandon house. No more headaches. (Margaret turns around and shed a tear.) I miss them." Margaret said

"I'm sorry." Damon apologize

"It's fine." Margaret said

Margaret turns around and Damon disappeared.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding house.

"Margaret's got spunk. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital." Damon said

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon said

"What were you doing with Elizabeth's daughter?" Stefan asked his brother

"She think someone was stalking her." Damon said

"Stalking thing? Really? In the past. Elizabeth never told us what she is. Margaret doesn't know what she is either." Stefan said

"Of course she doesn't. Elena's going to know sooner or later. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon said

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asked again

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena said

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna said

"I've met Damon as well. Kind of hot in a bad boy mysterious way." Margaret said

"Since when are you into bad boys?" Jenna asked her niece

"I'm not." Margaret said

Jeremy enters the house.

* * *

Next day.

Town Square.

Margaret, Elena, and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program? (Bonnie turns to Elena.) He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked Elena

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena said

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie said

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena said

"When is it ever right?" Margaret asked her sister

"I'm not ready." Elena said

"Who is?" Margaret asked again

"At least I put myself out there." Elena said

"We're hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie said

* * *

Inside the Grill.

Margaret approaches to Vicki.

"How are you feeling?" Margaret asked Vicki

"You're kidding, right?" Vicki asked in confusion

"What is wrong with you? We use to be best friends." Margaret said

"And now we're not." Vicki said

"Whatever." Margaret said as she leaves

* * *

Outside of the grill.

Margaret looks at the comet. Matt approaches to her.

"Have you seen, Vicki?" Matt asked Margaret

"She's in there." Margaret said

"No she's not." Matt said

Inside of the grill.

With Matt, Margaret, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler. Jeremy approaches to them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked them

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler said

"I can't find her." Jeremy said

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler said

"What's with the pill pusher?" Margaret asked Tyler

"Ask him." Tyler said

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked Tyler

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked her brother

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy said

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked Jeremy

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked Tyler

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt asked them

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said

"I'll check the square." Matt said

"I'll come with you." Margaret said

"Me too." Jeremy said

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me." Elena said as she stays her brother

* * *

Street.

"Vicki!" Matt said

"Vicki!" Margaret said

"Vicki!" Matt said

"This is all my fault." Margaret said

"It's not your fault. She chooses drugs over you. Her best friend. I'm the one who takes care of her. (They looked at Stefan.) Hey." Matt said

"Hey." Stefan said

"Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked Stefan

"No, sorry." Stefan said

"She's missing." Matt said

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan said as he starts to leave

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Matt said

"Did you?" Stefan asked Matt

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked again

"Visiting." Stefan said

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her. (Margaret hears both Stefan and Matt's thoughts.)I wish I can get back with Elena but right now I have to think about my sister."Matt thinking

"I can't tell her.(Stefan thinking. Margaret stops hearing their thoughts.) Excuse me." Stefan said as he leaves

Stefan sees his brother and Vicki. He jumps on the roof.

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon asked his brother

"Let her go." Stefan said

"Really? Ok." Damon said

Damon pulls Vicki to the edge of the roof.

"No!" Vicki said

"No, no, no!" Stefan said

Damon throws Vicki to Stefan.

"Ugh! Relax." Damon said

"What's happening?" Vicki asked in confusion

"I don't need her to be dead, but...you might. (Damon looked at his brother then looked at Vicki.) What attacked you the other night?" Damon asked Vicki

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki said

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon asked again

"Vampire." Vicki said

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked again

"You did!" Vicki said

"Wrong!" Damon said

"Don't." Stefan begged

"It was Stefan." Damon said

"Don't." Stefan begged again

"Come here. (Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head. Starting to compel her.) Stefan Salvatore did this to you." Damon said

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki said

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Damon said

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan kept begging

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now. (Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan.) Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Damon said

"No!" Vicki said

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square." Damon said

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan asked his brother

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon said

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan said

"Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." Damon said

Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..." Vicki said

"You Okay?" Stefan asked Vicki

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." Vicki said

Vicki leaves.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon said

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot." Damon said

* * *

At the Grill.

Vicki approaches to them.

"Where were you?" Matt asked his sister

"Stefan found me as I was wandering around." Vicki said

Margaret smiles and then she leaves.

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Margaret in her room writing her diary.

_It happen again. Hearing voices in peoples minds. What was Stefan hiding? Is he in love with my sister? Or was he hiding something else?_


	3. Friday night bites

High School

Bonnie, Margaret, and Elena get out of the car.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena said

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie said

"I think that we should trust him." Margaret said

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked Bonnie

"It's not about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie said

"Oh, because she's so that girl." Margaret said

"Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena asked again

"It's stupid." Bonnie said

"Bonnie? Spit it out." Elena said

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie said

"Is that it? Bonnie." Elena said

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie said

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie said

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good." Elena said

Stefan joins them.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Margaret. Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan said

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said

Bonnie leaves.

"Bonnie, wait..." Margaret said

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan said

"She doesn't know you. She's our friend. She looks out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena said

"I thought of something." Margaret said

"What?" Elena asked her sister

"How about dinner at our house. 8:00. If you don't have plans tonight." Margaret said

"I don't have any plans." Stefan said

"Great idea. You and Bonnie will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are." Elena said

Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. Stefan quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. Elena laughs.

"Awesome." Margaret said

* * *

In history class.

Tanner teaching the class.

"World war II ended in...Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? (Margaret raised her hand.) Margaret?" Tanner asked Margaret

"1945." Margaret said

"Correct. (Tanner looked at Elena.) Elena?" Tanner asked Elena

"Hmm?" Elena said

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked Elena

"Um..." Elena trying to figure out the answer

"December 7, 1941." Stefan said

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner said

Everyone in the classroom laughed.

"Anytime." Stefan said

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner said

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan said

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Tanner said

"1964." Stefan said

"John F. Kennedy assassination." Tanner said

"1963." Stefan said

"Martin Luther King." Tanner said

"68." Stefan said

"Lincoln." Tanner said

"1865." Stefan said

"Roe vs. Wade." Tanner said

"1973." Stefan said

"Brown vs. Board." Tanner said

"1954." Stefan said

"The battle of Gettysburg." Tanner said

"1863." Stefan said

"Korean war." Tanner said

"1950 to 1953." Stefan said

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner said

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan said

"Look it up, somebody. (Everyone get out their phones. Start looking for the right answer.) Quickly." Tanner said

"It was 19...53." Margaret said

The students cheered for him.

* * *

Football field.

The team is practicing. The cheerleaders are warming up.

"You're coming to dinner tonight." Margaret said

"I am?" Bonnie asked both Elena and Margaret

"Mm-hmm. You, us, and Stefan. (Bonnie sighs.) You have to give him a chance." Elena said

"Tonight's no good. (Bonnie changes the subject.) Have you guys seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie asked again

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena said

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie said

"Good." Margaret said

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked again

"I don't know. It's not like her." Margaret said

Caroline arrives in Damon's car. She kisses him.

"Uh..." Elena said

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Margaret said

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie said

"Yep." Both Elena and Margaret said

"I got Damon first. Hope you don't mind. (Caroline told Margaret.) Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?" Caroline asked the cheerleaders

Damon stared at Margaret as he smiles. Then he drove off.

* * *

Cheerleaders practicing their routine.

"5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. (Elena and Margaret didn't stay focus.) Elena and Margaret, why don't you both just observe today? Ok?" Caroline said

Margaret walked away and Elena and Bonnie chased after her.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked her sister

"I just need a break. I'll wait at the car." Margaret said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan enters his bedroom, His brother is in there, reading Stefan's diary.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many...adjectives." Damon said

Stefan rips the diary out of his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his brother

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon said

Damon tries to keep a straight face but can't do it.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan said

"Of course it doesn't. Margaret today, BTW. That means "by the way." Margaret got that whole scary spice in her. So perky. You can keep Elena. I'll try to stay away from Margaret. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon said

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Margaret, Elena, and Bonnie are preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie said

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena said

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked both Elena and Margaret

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you guys want to be witches?" Bonnie asked again

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said

"Me neither." Margaret said

Elena pours the to-go food into a bowl. Margaret shaking the salad.

"Putting it in a nice bowl and shaking the salad isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie said

The doorbell rings.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena said

* * *

The Dining Room.

Margaret, Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie are eating together.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said

"You should have seen Stefan today. He was incredible. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Margaret said as Bonnie interrupt her sentence

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked Bonnie

"Yeah." Bonnie said

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked Stefan

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan said

The doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it." Margaret said

Margaret opens the door. Both Caroline and Damon are outside.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline said

"Oh." Margaret said

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said

"No." Margaret said

Both Stefan and Elena approaches to them.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his brother

"Waiting for Margaret to invite me in." Damon said

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Margaret said as Stefan cuts her off

"No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan asked again

"We have extra food on the table. Just come on in." Margaret said

"You Gilbert's have a beautiful home." Damon said

"Thanks." Margaret thanking Damon

* * *

The Living Room.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said

"Yeah, Elena and Margaret wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you two missed summer camp. God, I don't know how the both of you ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said

"I'll work with them. They'll get it." Bonnie said

"I guess we can put them in the back." Caroline said

"You know what? I quit." Margaret said

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked Margaret

"You heard me. You've know idea what we've been through. And yet you rub it in our faces. So yeah. I quit." Margaret said

Margaret walks away.

* * *

The kitchen.

"One more." Damon said

"Oh, thank you. (Damon hands Margaret a glass, but drops it and quickly catches it.) Nice catch." Margaret said

"I knew you were going to quit cheerleading. I saw you at practice today. You looked miserable cause you told me about your birth parents and your adopted parents." Damon said

"I quit being Vicki's friend back in middle school. Plus I don't think cheerleading is where I belong." Margaret said

"Then do something different." Damon said

"Like what?" Margaret asked Damon

"Different club. Or get a job. Just to keep you occupy." Damon said

Both Bonnie and Elena enters.

"Hey. Need some help?" Elena asked both her sister and Damon

"Yeah." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret's bedroom.

Damon walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Margaret asked Damon

Damon shuts the door. He interrupt Margaret as he kisses her. They both dropped on her bed. They start making out. She helps him take off his shirt. She wakes up, it was a nightmare.

* * *

Next day.

Elena's room.

"You're quitting cheerleading too?" Margaret asked her sister

"Yep. Doesn't feel right anymore." Elena said

"I didn't mean to lash out at everyone." Margaret said

"We're not the same anymore." Elena said

"Guess not." Margaret said

* * *

It's night.

High school.

Outside of the football field.

People are tailgating and cheering for the team.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! (Boos from the crowd.) But that is about to change. (Everyone cheering.) We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore! That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you...Your Timberwolves are hungry." Tanner said

Everyone hears a fight. Jeremy strikes Tyler. The two boys begin to fight. But Tyler beating the crap out of Jeremy. Margaret forces Tyler off of her brother and punches him in the face. Jeremy grabs a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler.

"Jeremy, no!" Margaret said

Tyler moves out of the way and Jeremy cuts Stefan's hand instead.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt said

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena said

"Put your head up, you're bleeding." Margaret said

"I'm fine!" Jeremy said

"No you're not." Margaret said

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy said

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena said

Stefan closes his palm and puts his hand behind his back.

"I think you should have that checked out." Margaret said

"It's fine." Stefan said

"Is it deep? How bad is it?" Elena asked Stefan

Elena grabs his hand and opens his palm, but both her and Margaret sees the scar is completely gone.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Stefan said

"That's impossible." Margaret said

"We saw it. The glass cut your hand." Elena said

"I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right?" Stefan said

Both Margaret and Elena approaches to Bonnie.

"Hey! Where you guys been?" Bonnie asked both Margaret and Elena

"Can I ask you a question and you give us a really serious no-joke response?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Of course. What is it?" Bonnie asked Elena

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction..." Elena said as Bonnie cuts her off

"Forget I said that. The dinner party plot totally won me over." Bonnie said

"Seriously, Bonnie. Did you see something?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers. Remember? 8, 14, 22." Bonnie said

"Yeah?" Margaret said

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..." Bonnie said as Elena interrupts her sentence

"And what?" Elena asked again

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie said

Margaret goes to her car. She opens the door and gets her jacket and puts it on. She closes the door, turns around, and Damon was there.

"What are you doing here?" Margaret asked Damon

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon whispers

"And why is that?" Margaret whispers

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." Damon said

"That could be a sign." Margaret said

"Well, she's awfully young." Damon said

"Not much younger than you are." Margaret said

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Damon said

"She makes everyone crazy. She have some really annoying traits. Her and Elena been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Margaret said

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon said

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Margaret said

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Damon said

"What's my intentions?" Margaret asked again

"You want me." Damon said

"I don't know what you are talking about." Margaret said

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." Damon said

Damon was about to lean in for a kiss. But Margaret slaps him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan or my sister, but I don't want to be part of it." Margaret said as she leaves

* * *

The police arrived. Bonnie looks at the scene. She looks at the license plate "BLDG 8", the immatriculation's car is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. Margaret hugs her.

* * *

Donovan Residence.

Margaret knocks on the door and Vicki opens it.

"Can I come in?" Margaret asked Vicki

"Sure." Vicki said

Margaret comes in.

"I want my best friend back." Margaret said

"It's to late for that." Vicki said

"Jeremy is worried about you. I worried about you. Hell, your own brother is worried about you. Drugs isn't the way to go. (Vicki looks down.) At least think about what I said." Margaret said as she leaves.


	4. Family ties

Margaret is jogging around the neighborhood. Listening to her favorite song, Radioactive by the imagine dragons. She stopped as the crow was in front of her.

"I don't have any snacks. Sorry." Margaret said to the crow

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

"How was your jog?" Jenna asked her niece

"It was good. Can I ask you a question?" Margaret asked her aunt

"Yeah. Ok." Jenna said

"I need to know about my birth parents." Margaret said

"I can't." Jenna said

"Just forget it. I knew it." Margaret said

Margaret walked upstairs, go to her bedroom, and slam the door.

* * *

Margaret, Elena and Bonnie are getting pretty.

"Pick the white dress." Elena said

"Ok" Margaret said

* * *

Lockwood Residence.

The Founder's Party.

Mr. Lockwood shake hands with Margaret.

"Enjoy the party." Mr. Lockwood said

"Not likely." Margaret said as she goes in

* * *

In the other room.

Margaret looks at the historical artifacts. Elena and Stefan approaches to her. Elena is reading the first registry.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked in confusion

"And, Stefan Salvatore?" Margaret asked in confusion

Both Damon and Caroline approaches to them.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon said

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline said

"Mm-hmm." Damon said

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena

"I don't really dance." Stefan said

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon said

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked again

"It's up to Stefan." Elena said

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline said

Caroline takes Stefan out to dance.

"I'm gonna find Jenna." Elena said

Elena leaves both Margaret and Damon.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night." Damon said

"Like you try to kiss me? What was that?" Margaret asked Damon

"My therapist says I'm...Acting out." Damon said

"Acting out. Right." Margaret said in disbelief

"Let me explain." Damon said

"Please." Margaret said

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here..." Damon said as Margaret finishes his sentence

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Margaret said

"Right." Damon said

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Margaret said

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood. A woman was in there. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon asked Margaret

"I know that you and Stefan are fighting. Neither one of us can't get in the middle of it. You two have to work it out." Margaret said

"I hope so." Damon said

* * *

Both Damon and Margaret go out to meet with Stefan, Elena, and Caroline.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked them

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon said

Stefan takes Elena out to the dance floor. Tyler approaches to Margaret.

"Wanna dance?" Tyler asked Margaret

"Let me think. No." Margaret said

"Give me a chance." Tyler said

"Aren't you with Vicki? Or you going to beat up her brother as well?" Margaret asked Tyler

"Bitch." Tyler said

"Maybe. But everyone knows who gave you that shiner on your face." Margaret said

Tyler walked away. Margaret sees her sister walking away from Stefan.

* * *

Bonnie, Margaret, and Elena are inside, eating ice cream.

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible. I got all snotty." Elena said

"Elena, Margaret, I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. We couldn't find it." Elena said

"It's still packed up in our parents' stuff somewhere." Margaret said

"I see. Well, please let me know if you girls do find it." Mrs. Lockwood said

"OK." Margaret said

* * *

Both Margaret and Elena enters the bathroom. Caroline is in there.

"Hey." Caroline said

"Hey." Elena said

"So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena

"Great. Just great." Elena said

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes." Caroline said

They look at Caroline's neck and sees something.

"What is that?" Elena asked Caroline

"Hmm? (Elena tries to lift her scarf up.) Don't!" Caroline said

Elena lifts her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked again

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline said

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Margaret asked Caroline

"No, okay, nothing. It just...My mom would kill me. (Margaret pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back. She reads Caroline's mind.) _If I tell them then he would kill me."_ Caroline thinking

Margaret stops reading Caroline's mind.

"Damon hurt you, didn't he?" Margaret asked again

"Of course not! Just leave me alone." Caroline said

Caroline walks out.

"Stay here. (Margaret told her sister. She walks outside and sees Damon. She pushes him.) There is something seriously wrong with you." Margaret said

"I don't know what you mean. (Damon lying. Margaret reads Damon's mind.) _Feeding on people. People get bitten. Bring my brother nothing but misery." _Damon thinking

Margaret stops reading Damon's mind.

"I think you do. So listen up. Sheriff Forbes is Caroline's mother. I suggest you stay away from her." Margaret threatens Damon

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Margaret knocks on the door. Zack opens the door.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Margaret said

"Yes." Zack said

"I'm Margaret Gilbert. My sister is dating Stefan." Margaret said

"Oh the other Gilbert." Zack said

"I need to talk to you." Margaret said

"Come on in. (Margaret comes in.) What do you need to talk about?" Zack asked Margaret

"Are you human?" Margaret asked Zack

"What kind of question is..." Zack asked as Margaret cuts him off

"Are...you...human?" Margaret asked again

"Yes." Zack said

"I read their minds. Stefan and Damon's thoughts didn't make any sense. Damon thinking about feeding on people. Killing people and bring Stefan nothing but misery. (Zack doesn't say anything.) They're vampires aren't they?" Margaret asked again

"I think you should see something." Zack said

* * *

Stefan's bedroom.

"This is all of his stuff. But he only kept one picture." Zack said

Zack gets a picture out. He hands Margaret the picture. She looks at it and that girl looks just like Elena. Katherine 1864.

"Stefan wants to tell my sister that he's a vampire. But this is...he doesn't want to tell her that this person in the photo looks exactly like her. She'll freak if she knew about this." Margaret said

Stefan walks in.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" Stefan asked Margaret

"That's not for me to decide. Where's Damon?" Margaret asked Stefan

"He's locked up in the cellar." Stefan said

"Good. That way he can stay away from everyone." Margaret said

"You're telepath. Read people's minds." Stefan said

"How do you know that?" Margaret asked again

"When you read Caroline's mind first." Stefan said

"I should go." Margaret said

"Please, just don't tell anyone." Stefan begged

"I won't. But you have to tell her sooner." Margaret said

"I will." Stefan said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

In the kitchen.

Margaret gets a cup of tea and takes a sip. Jenna enters in the kitchen with a box and puts it on the table.

"I lied to you. Grayson and my sister told me to keep this until it was time for me to give it to you. Everything that's in there." Jenna said

Margaret looked at her picture of her mother. Then she looked at her stuff bear. Then looked at her birth records.

"Elizabeth Morrow." Margaret said

"That was her name." Jenna said

"My father's name isn't in here." Margaret said


	5. You're undead to me

Gilbert Residence

Margaret is waking up and goes to the bathroom. She meets Vicki.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki said

"It's-it's ok. Take your time. (Margaret shuts the door and heads downstairs. Enters the kitchen and sees her aunt and sister.) Vicki is back with Jeremy." Margaret said

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Are you and her going back as friends?" Jenna asked her niece

"It's a maybe." Margaret said

"I won't be home for dinner." Jenna said

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with..." Elena said

"Logan." Both Margaret and Elena joking around

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked her other niece

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." Elena said

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked again

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena said

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked again

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena said

"Ok, then." Jenna said

"I'll be fine." Elena said

* * *

High School.

"Unbelievable." Margaret said

"It's like nothing happened." Elena said

"She's in denial." Bonnie said

"Hey." Stefan said

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie said

"Me too." Margaret said

Margaret goes to her locker and puts her books away. Tyler approaches to her.

"How's Jeremy doing?" Tyler asked Margaret

"Like you care. Calling me a bitch pretty much covers it." Margaret said

Margaret slams her locker and walks away.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret is doing homework. Her door was open and Vicki comes in.

"Knock, knock." Vicki said

"Hey." Margaret said

"I hated the way things were." Vicki said

"You've chosen drugs over me." Margaret said

"I know." Vicki said

"I'm glad that my brother's happy again. So, that's all it matters. (Margaret gets off of her bed and hugs Vicki as she got her best friend back. Her phone was ringing and she answers it.)Hello." Margaret said

"It's me. I need you to switch gears. Jeremy made the rearrangement for me and Elena tonight. So I'm gonna be at your house. I need you to watch Damon."Stefan said

"Ok."Margaret said as she hangs up

"Is everything ok?" Vicki asked Margaret

"I have to handle some stuff. I'll talk to you later." Margaret said

* * *

Night.

Salvatore Boarding House.

In the kitchen.

Zack turns the water on.

"See why you're here." Zack said

"Changing shifts." Margaret said

Zack gives her the vervain flower.

"This is harmful to vampires." Zack said

Margaret takes the vervain flower.

"What is it?" Margaret asked Zack

"It's vervain." Zack explain

"Let me see him." Margaret said

* * *

In the cellar.

Margaret is outside and Damon is inside the cellar.

"Don't you look weak." Margaret said

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked as he was weakening

"No surprise? No hello?" Margaret asked Damon

"You look just like her. Elizabeth." Damon said

"How do you know my birth mother?" Margaret asked again

"The original founding family knew who she was." Damon said

"She's not a vampire." Margaret said

"If she was a vampire, you wouldn't be here." Damon said

"Oh." Margaret said

"She was always secretive. She died when the war started. Came back to life in January 7, 1991." Damon said

"She never told you guys anything?" Margaret asked again

"Honestly I don't know what you are or Elizabeth. Stefan doesn't know either." Damon said

"When was the last time you saw her?(Damon stay silent.) TELL ME!" Margaret yells

"You are spiffy. (Damon sighs.) I saw her back in Tennessee. She told me who you are. She never told me who the father was. Saying that they erased her mind of him. Couldn't remember his name. What he looks like." Damon said

"You never hurt her this time. Why?" Margaret asked again

"Her and I were friends. I would never kill her. You need to believe that." Damon said

* * *

Next day.

Sexy Suds Car Wash

Margaret calling Vicki but she didn't answer. She leaves a voice message.

"Hey, Vicki. It's me. I know this isn't one of your things. So if you get this just call me back. Bye. (Margaret hangs up. She approaches to both Bonnie and Matt and help them wash some cars. He gets jealous as he sees Elena and Stefan kissing.

"Seriously?" Margaret asked Matt

"Just observing." Matt said

"Right." Margaret said

"Tiki. This one's yours." Bonnie said

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S." Tiki said

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie said

"Rude is ugly up the road with that junk. (Margaret sees Bonnie as she's using her powers to splash water on Tiki.) Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki said

Bonnie stopped using her powers. Margaret looked at her in confusion.

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt said

Margaret washing another car. Her sister approaches to her with a very worried look on her face.

"I'm going to the T.V. station. Just to find out any old new stories." Elena said

"Is everything ok?" Margaret asked Elena

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go. See ya at home. (Margaret reads her sister's mind as she leaves.) He's hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." Elena thinking

Margaret stops reading her sister's mind. She grabs Stefan's arm and drags him to the other direction and she looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked Margaret

"You tell me? About why couldn't you just tell her where apparently she has to figure this out on her own?" Margaret asked Stefan

"I can't." Stefan said

With Bonnie's powers, she starts a fire and Tiki's car burns. Stefan and Margaret approaches to her. He shakes her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Stefan said

"Bonnie! Wake up." Margaret said

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked both Stefan and Margaret

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan said

"Nobody else saw, did they?" Bonnie asked in confusion

"No. They didn't." Margaret said

Margaret reads Bonnie's mind.

_"How can I lose control like that. I don't want anyone to know that I'm a witch."_ Bonnie thinking

Margaret stops reading Bonnie's mind as she ran away.

"Even Bonnie can't tell people of what she is." Stefan said

"It doesn't matter. You need to tell my sister. Or I'll do it myself." Margaret said as she leaves

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret is in her bedroom writing her diary.

_We're not supposed to lie or hide our true selves from anyone. I just hope Stefan tells Elena tonight. Hoping that she's not scared of him. As opposed Damon who's locked up._

Margaret picks up her phone and calls Vicki but leaves a voice message.

"Vik, I've been calling you. If it's the drugs again then we can't be friends again." Margaret hangs up

Jeremy was at Margaret's doorway.

"Don't waste your breathe." Jeremy said

"What happened?" Margaret asked her brother

"She's with her loser friends and stole Elena's pills." Jeremy explain

"Oh my god." Margaret said as she was pissed

"But I got the pills back." Jeremy said


	6. Lost girls

Abandon house.

Margaret's phone was ringing and answers.

_"Hello." _Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence

In the kitchen.

"Vicki are you on drugs?" Margaret asked Vicki

"I wish I was on drugs." Vicki said

"Well you got to be on something." Margaret said

"I'm telling you I'm not." Vicki said

Margaret grabs her brother's arm and headed to the livingroom.

"Do you know what she's on?" Margaret asked her brother

"No. I called Matt." Jeremy said

Margaret reads Vicki's mind across the room.

_"Party all day in a big house. He killed me. Snapping my neck. Friggin hungry."_ Vicki thinking

Margaret stops reading Vicki's mind.

"I have to make a call." Margaret said

Margaret heads upstairs. She's in her bedroom and calls Stefan.

_"Hello."_ Stefan said

_"Did you tell her everything?"_ Margaret asked Stefan

_"Yes."_ Stefan said

_"Why didn't you tell me, Margaret?"_ Elena asked her sister

_"Not right now. We got more important things to worry about. You guys need to come quick. Something Damon did."_ Margaret said

_"What's going on?"_ Stefan asked Margaret

_"I think Vicki's turning into a vampire."_ Margaret said

_"We're on our way."_ Stefan said

* * *

Margaret hears yelling. She ran downstairs and approaches to Jeremy, Matt, and Vicki. They were staring at the TV. The TV sound is inaudible.

_"...horribly. Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery."_ News reporter said

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy said

"What happened, Vic?" Matt asked his sister

_"...homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..."_ News reporter said

"I'm calling the cops." Matt said

"No. Don't." Vicki said

"What happened after I left last night, Vic?" Jeremy asked Vicki

Vicki pushes Jeremy towards the couch as he fell down.

"Vicki, what the hell?" Margaret said

Margaret helps her brother up.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked Jeremy

"I'm fine." Jeremy said

"Damn, Vick." Matt said

Both Elena and Stefan enter the house.

"Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. (Stefan cupped his hands on Vicki's face.) Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. (He looked at both Jeremy and Matt.) Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. (Matt and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs.) Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan said

"H-how does she do that?" Elena asked Stefan

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan said

"And what if she doesn't?" Elena asked again

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan said

"A part of her is still human." Margaret said

"The deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan said

"I have to find a way to get through to her." Margaret said

* * *

Vicki ran downstairs.

"Vick. Vicki!" Matt said

Vicki opens the door and shuts it. Margaret walked towards the door and Vicki was no where to be found.

"She was fine, and then she just...she just freaked out." Jeremy said

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said

"I can track her." Stefan said

"I'll help find her." Margaret said

"No." Stefan said

"She's my friend, Stefan. I'm going." Margaret said

"Ok." Stefan said

"Be careful." Elena said

Both Margaret and Stefan get into Margaret's car and drives off.

* * *

Night.

Cemetery.

"Vicki." Stefan said

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the...the rooftop, it's all coming back." Vicki said

"Damon had no right to do this to you." Margaret said

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" Vicki asked Stefan

"You'll fade quickly...And then it'll all just be over." Stefan said

"I'll be dead." Vicki said

Margaret comfort Vicki.

"It's gonna be ok." Margaret said

"I don't want this." Vicki said

"I can help you." Stefan said

"Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you guys take me home?" Vicki asked both Stefan and Margaret

Stefan gets shots behind by Logan Fell. He fell down as he was hurt.

"Ahh!" Stefan said

"No!" Vicki said

Margaret bends down next to Stefan. Damon bites Logan as fell down. She sticks her finger through Stefan's chest as he grunts in pain. She takes the bullet out.

"Thanks." Stefan thanking Margaret

"You're welcome." Margaret said

"My ring." Damon said

Stefan gives his brother's back ring. He takes it. Both Margaret and Stefan is distracted as Vicki is drinking Logan's blood.

"No! No!" Stefan said

"Vicki!" Margaret said

"I'm sorry." Vicki apologize as she runs away

Margaret stands up and punches Damon. His nose is bleeding.

"Bastard." Margaret said as she leaves

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret was in the bathroom and washes the blood off of her hands.


	7. Haunted

Gilbert Residence.

Bathroom.

"You're up early. Where are you going?" Elena asked her brother

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki." Jeremy said

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" Margaret asked her brother

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked his sister

"You shouldn't skip school." Margaret said

"If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for." Elena said

"I'm leaving." Jeremy said as he leaves

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Margaret rings the door bell. Damon opens the door.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked Damon

"Yep!" Damon said

"Where is he?" Elena asked again

"And good morning to the two of you." Damon said

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Margaret asked Damon

"Calling a vampire arrogant and glib. Want to read my mind and find out what I'm thinking?" Damon asked Margaret

"No and eww. And my sister just asked you a question." Margaret said

"He's upstairs singing "The rain in Spain". Knock yourselves out." Damon said

Damon leaves. Both Elena and Margaret walks in as Elena closes the door and walks down the hall.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena said

"Yes." Stefan said

"Where is Vicki?" Margaret asked Stefan

"She's upstairs." Stefan said

"What happens now?" Elena asked Stefan

"Jeremy is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do we tell him?" Margaret asked again

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this." Stefan said

"My friend is a vampire with issues. What are we supposed to do? (Glass cracked on a table.) How did that happen?" Margaret asked again

"I don't know." Stefan said

Vicki walked downstairs.

"How long is that?" Vicki asked Stefan

"We can talk about that later." Stefan said

Margaret hugged Vicki.

* * *

Parlor.

Margaret, Elena, Stefan, and Vicki are sitting at a table.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan said

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked Stefan

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Stefan said

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." Vicki said

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki." Stefan said

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked again

"Not in a long time." Stefan said

"How long?" Vicki asked again

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior." Stefan said

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki said

Stefan points into a different direction and Vicki leaves the room.

I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Stefan said as he leaves

Vicki re-enters.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird. (Vicki texting on her phone. Margaret reads her mind.) _I want people blood. I want to see Jeremy."_ Vicki thinking

Margaret stops reading Vicki's mind.

"Elena, I need you to leave the room." Margaret said

"But..." Elena said as Margaret cuts her off

"Elena, go! (Elena leaves.) Vick, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Margaret said

"But you're my friend." Vicki said

"I am your friend. But I'm also afraid of what you could do to him." Margaret said

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki said

"We can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let him go now. (Vicki sighs.) All I'm saying is he's not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vick." Margaret said

Vicki grabs Margaret by the throat and pushes her against the wall.

"If you're my friend then let's get one thing straight. You've been dating Ben McKittrick for 2 years. Your sister had my brother whipped for fifteen. You two dumped them. I can't be happy for once. Now I can be with my vampire powers. Just so you know. I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy. Whoever get's in my way, I'll start killing." Vicki said

"NO! (Margaret yells as she moves Vicki with her mind and she hit the wall. Vicki disappeared.) What the hell!" Margaret said

* * *

Later.

Outside of the house.

"She threatened to kill Elena." Margaret said

"She's on edge. Uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..." Stefan said as Margaret interrupted his sentence

"I did throw her. I don't know how. It was my emotions. Worried that she is going to do something stupid." Margaret said

"The glass shattering?" Elena asked her sister

"Yeah. I threw her against the wall. How long before she settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Margaret asked Stefan

"There's no rule book." Stefan said

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked Stefan

"A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger." Stefan said

"Jeremy can't see her. She could hurt him." Margaret said

"Or worse." Elena said

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan said

"We need to get going." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Kitchen.

Both Elena and Margaret comes in and Jeremy hangs up on the phone.

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!" Elena said

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh...sounds fun. Can't wait." Jeremy said

"I know you're upset about Vicki. We heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Margaret said

"What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" Jeremy said

"It's for the best." Margaret said

"For months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. And keeping me away from her is not for the best." Jeremy said as he leaves

* * *

Margaret's room.

Margaret get dressed up as the Victorian steampunk.

* * *

High School.

The Halloween carnival is going on.

Margaret, Elena and Jeremy arrive.

"The both of you went with last year's costume too, huh?" Matt asked both Margaret and Elena

"Steampunk again and Elena is a nurse again." Margaret said

"And you're going as...you?" Matt asked Jeremy

Jeremy walks away.

"He's not talking to either one of us right now. We got into fight." Elena said

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." Matt said

"She's here?" Margaret asked Matt

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt said

Margaret leaves them.

* * *

Margaret searches through the halls and see both Vicki and Stefan in the classroom. She walks in.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe." Margaret said

"I can do whatever I want." Vicki said

"She's right. It's too dangerous." Stefan said

"I can control myself." Vicki said

"Really? No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you." Stefan said

* * *

The hallways.

Both Matt and Elena finds Margaret and Stefan with Vicki.

"What's goin' on?" Matt asked them

"Everything's fine." Stefan said

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki said

"Vick, don't do this." Margaret begged

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki said

"You need to back off, man." Matt said

"Matt, it's...it's okay." Elena said

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked Stefan

Vicki disappeared.

"Stefan. She's gone." Margaret said

* * *

To the back entrance.

Both Margaret and Elena ran as they see Vicki attacking Jeremy. They ran over to them.

"Vicki, no!" Margaret said

Elena hits Vicki with a wooden plank. Vicki pushes Elena towards Margaret and they fell down. Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus.

"Vicki!" Jeremy said

Vicki disappears.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan said

Both Margaret and Elena get up. They grabbed Jeremy and ran. Vicki pushes both Jeremy and Margaret out of the way and grabs Elena. Margaret gets up.

"You don't want her." Margaret said

"Sure I do." Vicki said

"Right here. I'm standing right here. She's not responsible. You want to kill someone, kill me." Margaret said

Vicki let go of Elena.

"Margaret no!" Elena said

She vamp speed towards Margaret as she was about to bite her. Stefan stabs her with a wooden stake. She dies and she fell down. Margaret fall on her knees and comfort her friends dead body. She cries.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy said

Stefan holds Jeremy back. Margaret looked at Stefan.

"Get them out of here. GO!" Margaret said

They leave.

* * *

Damon arrives. Margaret is still crying and still comforting her friends body.

"You should go." Damon said

Margaret gets up.

"This is your fault." Margaret said

"None of this matters to me. None of it." Damon said

"Why would you do this? Everything matters and you know it." Margaret said

"It doesn't." Damon said

Margaret punches Damon on the face as she leaves.

* * *

Parking lot.

"Margaret! Hey, have you seen Vicki?" Matt asked Margaret

"No. I tried finding her and I don't know where she is." Margaret lied

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" Matt asked again

"You're a good brother, Matt." Margaret said

"Yeah, Maybe she went home." Matt said

"Maybe." Margaret said

Margaret gets in her car and beats the steering wheel.

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Margaret arrives home. Stefan and Elena is waiting outside.

"How's he doing?" Margaret asked her sister

"Not good. (Margaret was about to go in and Elena stopped her.) It's not a good idea right now." Elena said

"DAMN IT!" Margaret yells

Margaret punches the wall as she grunts in pain. Her knuckles were bleeding.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Stefan said

"Make him forget." Margaret said

"I can't." Stefan said

"Stefan, please. He'll never get past this." Elena said

"He has to forget everything that happened." Margaret said

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." Stefan said

"I can do it. (They looked at Damon.) If this is what you Gilbert sisters want...I'll do it." Damon said

Both Margaret and Elena looked at each other and look back at Damon.

"No strings. No nothing." Margaret said

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked both Elena and Margaret

"Tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her." Margaret said

"He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Elena said

Damon goes inside.


	8. 162 candles

Sheriff's Office

Sheriff Forbes is questioning Margaret, Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy over Vicki's disappearance.

"You were trying to find Vicki?" Liz asked Margaret

"She was my friend. I couldn't find her in the high school. Then of course the others was helping too." Margaret lied

"Was there any signs of aggression or violence?" Liz asked again

"No." Margaret lied

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" Liz asked again

"Yes." Margaret lied again

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Both Margaret and Elena is sitting on the couch. Jenna comes and sits next to them.

"You're wallowing." Jenna said

"So are you." Elena said

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna said

"Logan's a jerk." Margaret said

"I got e-mail saying: "I'm leaving town. See ya." Jenna said

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy asked them

Jenna turns her head to nephew as he was doing homework.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked her nephew

"Homework." Jeremy said

They turn their heads and looked at Jeremy.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked her brother

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow." Jeremy said

They share surprised glances.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked in confusion

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna said

"Robot." Margaret said

"He can hear you." Jeremy said

"I'm gonna go out." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret walking around the town. Matt approaches to her.

"Need a friend to walk with?" Matt asked Margaret

"Sure. It's tough not having her around." Margaret said

"Yeah. It is." Matt said

"Wanted my best friend back." Margaret said

"It's not easy counting on someone who you can trust." Matt said

"I know." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Margaret enters.

"Where were you?" Jenna asked her niece

"I was just walking around town with Matt. We were just talking." Margaret said

"I know you miss Vicki. But she ran away. She's not coming back." Jenna said

"I need to get some rest. (Margaret walks upstairs and goes to her room. She gets on the bed and tries to go to sleep but couldn't. She goes to Elena's room.) Can I sleep in here?" Margaret asked her sister

"Is everything ok?" Elena asked her sister

Margaret shakes her head as she starts to cry. Her sister hugged her.

* * *

Next day.

Bonnie enters Elena's room.

Both Elena and Margaret lying down in Elena's bed.

"You two need to get up. (Bonnie walks over to them.) Why haven't you guys called me back?" Bonnie asked both Elena and Margaret

"I'm sorry." Elena said

Bonnie lies down.

"I'm officially worried. What's going on?" Bonnie asked again

"I miss my best friend." Margaret said

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena said

"I'm so sorry. I've been kind of MIA when you guys need me the most." Bonnie said

"Get our mind off of it." Margaret said

"Just remember you guys asked for it." Bonnie said

Bonnie closes the window and grabs one of Elena's pillows. She rips it and empties it of the feathers.

"Hey!" Elena said

"Be patient. I need to swear you guys to secrecy." Bonnie said

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena said

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie said

"Do you know something?" Elena asked Margaret

"Just something." Margaret said

"There's no windows open. There's no fan. No air conditioning." Bonnie said

"None. What are you doing?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. (Bonnie levitates a feather in front of both Elena and Margaret. Then she levitates several more. Elena and Margaret watches on with shock and amazement.) It's true. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie said

"We believe you." Elena said

"I've known it from the start." Margaret said

"Right." Bonnie said

"It's true Bonnie." Elena said

"What do you mean? (Margaret reading Bonnie's mind.) _Gram's teaching me magic." _Bonnie thinking

Margaret stops reading Bonnie's mind.

"Gram's teaching you magic." Margaret said

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked Margaret

"I'm a telepath." Margaret said

"It was your headaches." Bonnie said

"My headaches stopped when I was hearing peoples thoughts." Margaret said

"Cool." Bonnie said

"Bon, all I can say is you're not the only freak around here." Margaret said

* * *

Both Elena and Margaret shown at the Salvatore Boarding House. They walked up to the door and started knocking.

"It's open! Come on in. (They enter the house and sees a 20 year old girl in a towel. She sees Elena with a confuse look.) Oh my God! How...uh- wh-...Who?" Girl said

"I'm Elena." Elena said

"I'm Margaret." Margaret said

"Who are you?" Elena asked the girl

"Lexi a friend of Stefan's." Lexi said

"Is he here?" Elena asked Lexi

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" Lexi asked both Margaret and Elena

"No." Elena said

Margaret reads Lexi's mind.

_"Elena looks exactly like Katherine._" Lexi thinking

Margaret stops reading Lexi's mind.

"You coming?" Elena asked her sister

"Yeah." Margaret said

They leave.

* * *

Gilbert Residence

"I'm gonna go to Caroline's party." Margaret said

"Have fun." Elena said

"You're not coming?" Margaret asked her sister

"No." Elena said

"It's about Stefan, isn't it?" Margaret asked again

"I don't want to talk about it." Elena said

"He likes you. You making the wrong choice. Avoiding him cause he's a vampire. Just get over it already. (Margaret was getting ready to leave. She opens the door to find Stefan on the porch and looked back at her sister.) He's here. (She looked back at Stefan.) Talk to her." Margaret said

Margaret gets in her car and drives off.

* * *

At the grill.

Margaret gets a bottle of green apple Smirnoff and drinks it. Lexi approaches to her.

"Hey." Lexi said

"Hey." Margaret said

"Drinking from the good stuff." Lexi said

"Never liked beer. Switching subject. You kinda freaked out that my sister looked like Katherine." Margaret said

"You know?" Lexi asked Margaret

"Telepathy." Margaret said

"Have you used telepathy in the boys bathroom?" Lexi asked again

"That's disgusting. (Both Margaret and Lexi laughed.) I like you." Margaret said

"What can I say, everyone loves me." Lexi said

Stefan enters the Grill. Both Margaret and Lexi looked at Stefan

"Man he's fast. (Matt walks past Stefan. He stopped him.) I'm gonna go dance." Margaret said

Margaret hands her Smirnoff bottle to Lexi and goes to the dance floor. She starts dancing.

* * *

Margaret stops dancing. Elena arrives and sat at a table. She spots her sister seeing Stefan having a great time with Lexi. Damon comes up behind her.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." Damon said

"Aren't you supposed to be the responsible big brother to him?" Margaret asked Damon

"Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother." Damon said

"Right. Cause being a psychopath and a dick flairs up the place." Margaret said

"Ouch! Well, consider that my feelings are hurt right now." Damon said as in sarcasm

"What did you do to my brother? To Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" Margaret asked again

"You and Elena asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." Damon said

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?" Margaret asked again

"That's all I did. (Damon changes the subject.) Wanna dance?" Damon asked Margaret

"Bite me." Margaret said as she leaves

* * *

Shelia Bennett's house.

Margaret knocks on the door. Shelia opens the door.

"Hello, Margaret." Shelia said

"Hey, Ms. Bennett." Margaret said

"It's late." Shelia said

"I know. I was hoping that you could..." Margaret said as Shelia finishes her sentence

"Help find your birth mother." Shelia said

"Yes." Margaret said

"Bonnie doesn't know that you're here. She probably told you and Elena that we're witches." Shelia said

"Yes." Margaret said

"Come inside." Shelia said

Margaret goes in. Shelia shuts the door.

* * *

Livingroom.

Shelia gets ready for a spell.

"This spell will locate your mother. (Shelia extended her hand.) I'm gonna need your blood to locate her. (Margaret raises her hand and Shelia takes it. She slit her hand with a knife as she groans in pain. She drip the blood on the map. Shelia chants.) _Phasmatos Tribum, Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. _(Ghost tribe, genuine, follow the blood.) (The blood flows on the map. Shelia stops chanting. She pointed at Atlanta, Georgia.) She's right there." Shelia said

"That's to far." Margaret said

"It's where she is." Shelia said

Bonnie came in.

"Margaret. What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked Margaret

"I was trying to find my mother. Figure that your grams could help me with that. Please don't be mad at me" Margaret said

"I get it. You want to find her." Bonnie said


	9. History Repeating

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret's room.

"You left last night." Elena said

"I just needed to be alone." Margaret said

"You weren't alone. You went to Bonnie's grandmother's house." Elena said

"She told you?" Margaret asked her sister

"Is it about your biological mother?" Elena asked her sister

"She's in Atlanta. I have to find out why I had the headaches when Grayson and Miranda died. Why I have these powers. I'm not a witch. I gotta figure what the hell I am before I start going crazy." Margaret said

"We'll find her. Maybe during the summer." Elena said

"That's to long, Elena." Margaret said

* * *

Outside of the high school.

Margaret, Elena, and Caroline are walking towards the school.

"I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Caroline said

"She's going through something, Care. Just be the bigger person." Margaret said

"Impossible in her presence. I mean I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle." Caroline said

"We're officially out of it." Margaret said

"Good. Changing the subject. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" Caroline asked Elena

"He's avoiding me." Elena said

"Why?" Caroline asked again

Both Elena and Margaret tried to think.

"It's complicated." Elena said

The bells rings.

"And we don't want to be late. We'll see you later." Margaret said

"Bye." Caroline said

"Bye." Both Margaret and Elena said

They leave.

* * *

History class.

Margaret sits behind her sister in class near Bonnie. The new teacher, Alaric, prepares for his class.

"Good Morning everyone. Alrighty. (Alaric writes his name on the chalkboard. Both Elena and Margaret looked at Bonnie as they were worried about her.) Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "_A_laric" but it's "Al_a_ric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." Alaric said

* * *

Outside of the high school.

Bonnie is explaining to Elena about her dreams.

"I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie said

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Mhm. Do you guys believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked both Elena and Margaret

"Either one of us would say no, but..." Margaret said as Bonnie interrupted her sentence

"Because i think I'm being haunted." Bonnie said

"Why Emily?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman." Bonnie said

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Elena asked Bonnie

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie said

"Okay, what does Grams say about it?" Elena asked again

"She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop." Bonnie said

* * *

In the parking lot.

Margaret looked at Bonnie as she was scared of Damon. He was talking to her and Margaret approaches to them.

"What the hell are you doing here Damon?" Margaret asked Damon

"Just talking to Bonnie. (Margaret reads Damon's mind.) _Just give me the damn necklace._" Damon thinking

Margaret stops listening to Damon's thoughts. She starts thinking of something.

"You're probably drunk right now. I suggest you go home." Margaret said

"I need my necklace back." Damon said

"Maybe it's not yours to begin with." Margaret said

"Is that a threat?" Damon asked Margaret

"Well, you're on school grounds." Margaret said

Damon gives Margaret the look as she blocks Bonnie. He walked away.

"Thanks." Bonnie thanking Margaret

* * *

Bonnie's Car

Bonnie is driving her car.

"He's bad news. He really scared me." Bonnie said

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena said

"I'm trying! He just keeps showing up." Bonnie said

"At least I took care of it. But we're not going to let you stay at your house by yourself." Margaret said

"You're sleeping at our place tonight, we can make a whole night out of it." Elena said

Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Margaret asked Bonnie

Bonnie rips off the necklace and throws it into a field.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner." Bonnie said

"What's Sheila gonna say?" Margaret asked again

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?" Bonnie asked both Elena and Margaret

"Apparently not." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Elena answers the door to find Stefan on her porch. Margaret approaches to them

"Hey. Thanks for coming. We wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." Elena said

"I know that." Stefan said

Both Margaret and Elena steps onto the porch and Elena pulls the door closed behind her.

"He should hear it from you." Elena said

"He threatened her, Stefan. She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now he wants it back. He's tormenting her. She's frighten." Margaret said

"Over a necklace?" Stefan asked in confusion

"It's not just any necklace." Elena said

"It belongs to one of her ancestors. Her name was..." Margaret said as Stefan finishes her sentence

"Emily. She was Katherine's handmaiden, and a witch." Stefan said

"Damon knows and he wants that necklace for some reason." Margaret said

"Have you tried reading his mind?" Stefan asked Margaret

"All he was thinking was "I want that damn necklace." and that was about it." Margaret said

"What does it look like?" Stefan asked both Elena and Bonnie

"It's an antique iron setting with a..." Elena said as Stefan finishes her sentence

"With an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that..." Stefan said as he stopped

"What?" Elena asked in confusion

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon." Stefan said

"Will he tell you?" Margaret asked Stefan

"I'll get it out of him." Stefan said

* * *

kitchen.

Bonnie, Caroline, Margaret, and Elena are preparing dinner. Both Elena and Margaret gives Caroline a look. Caroline sighs.

"I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." Caroline said

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked Caroline

"You threw it away?" Caroline freaks out

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie said

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline said

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Margaret asked Caroline

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked them

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said

Caroline walked towards Bonnie's purse for the manicure kit.

"So, Elena...how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked Elena

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena said

"Margaret, when are you going to find a boyfriend?" Caroline asked Margaret

"I think it's best if we don't talk about that." Margaret said

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"What?" Bonnie asked in confusion

"Caroline!" Both Margaret and Elena said

Caroline holds up the crystal, and Bonnie, Margaret, and Elena looked at her in shock.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said

"It's true. We watched her throw it into a field!" Margaret said

"Then explain it." Caroline said

"Emily." Bonnie said

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked in confusion

"The ghost." Bonnie said

"Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Caroline mocking

"Caroline, please." Elena said

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie said

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline said

"That's not true." Margaret said

"Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen." Bonnie said

"That's not true." Caroline said

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline said

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie said as she walked out

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asked both Margaret and Elena

* * *

In another room.

"How long are they going to apologize to each other?" Margaret asked her sister as she whispers

"Shh." Elena shushing her sister

"You guys can come in now. We're done. (Both Elena and Margaret gets out of the other room and enters the livingroom while they both were smiling.) There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" Caroline asked them

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie was nervous

"I agree with Bonnie." Margaret said

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline said

* * *

Elena's bedroom.

They round up like in a circle. They lit the candles and put it in the middle and sits down. They were about to do the séance.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked in confusion

"I don't know." Elena said

"This is lame." Margaret said

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. (They closed their eyes.) Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her." Caroline said

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie asked the ghost Emily

They opened their eyes.

"Really? "Emily, you there?" That's all you got? Come on." Caroline said

They closed their eyes.

"Fine, geez. Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie said

The candles immediately flare stronger.

"Did that just..." Elena said as Caroline cuts her off

"Yeah, it just happened." Caroline said

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said

"Great." Margaret said in sarcasm

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign." Caroline said

They wait a moment, but nothing happens.

"See? It's not working. (The windows opens by itself, scaring Bonnie.) I can't, I'm done. (Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground. The candle blows out by its own and scaring her more.) Get the light. Please, get the light!" Bonnie said

"I got it." Margaret said

Margaret walks towards the wall and flip the light switch as the light turns on.

"You guys, the necklace. It's gone." Bonnie said

The girls are standing in the aftermath of their séance, shocked.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena said

"What? Well, I didn't take it. (Margaret listening to Caroline's thoughts.) _I didn't take it. I swear._" Caroline thinking

Margaret stops listening to Caroline's thoughts.

"I believe you." Margaret said

"Thanks Margaret." Caroline thanking Margaret

They heard a sound.

"Jeremy, are you home?" Elena asked

Both Margaret and Elena walks into the hall to check for their brother.

"Guys...(The door slams shut as soon as she's inside the bathroom.) You guys open the door! Help me!" Bonnie said

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena said

"What's going on, Bonnie?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"Bonnie!" Caroline said

Caroline, Margaret, and Elena pound on the door as Bonnie screams for help.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." Elena said

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!" Bonnie said

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door!" Elena said

"Open the door!" Margaret said

The door opens. Bonnie stands with her head in her hands.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie

"I'm fine." Bonnie/Emily said

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline said

"Caroline, come on." Margaret said

"No! You scared the hell out of me." Caroline said

"Bonnie?" Elena said

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Bonnie/Emily

Margaret, Elena, and Caroline are running after Bonnie/Emily, who is rushing down the stairs.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline said

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie/Emily

"I must go." Bonnie/Emily

"She's leaving. I'm leaving. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline said

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie/Emily said

"Where are you going?" Margaret said

"Back to where it all began. (Margaret listening to Bonnie/Emily thoughts.) _I can't let him release them. Release Katherine."_ Bonnie/Emily thinking

Margaret stops listening to Bonnie/Emily's thoughts.

"That's not Bonnie." Margaret said

"Emily!" Elena said

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Bonnie/Emily said

"Wait!" Elena said

Bonnie/Emily leaves. Both Margaret and Elena chases her down the stairs. Elena tries to open the door, but Emily has spelled it shut. Margaret tries to concentrate as she tries to move the door with her mind. But nothing happened.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked both Margaret and Elena

"The door, it's not..." Margaret said

The door finally opens, and Jeremy walks in. The girls scream, and Jeremy is confused.

"What the hell?" Jeremy said

"I'm outta here." Caroline said as she leaves

Elena calls Stefan. She puts the phone on speaker.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked Elena

"It's Bonnie." Elena said

"What happened?" Stefan asked again

"Emily is possessing her." Elena said

"I read her mind. Thinking that she can't release them. Release Katherine. And then she just left." Margaret said

"Where would she go?" Stefan asked both Elena and Margaret

"I don't know." Elena said

"What about Fell's church? I mean think about it. Old cemetery where the war started. That's where she is." Margaret said

"We have to help her, Stefan." Elena said

"Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Stefan said

* * *

Fells church.

Stefan, Margaret, and Elena arrive at the church ruins. Stefan pulls Damon off of the tree branch.

"It hurts. This is why I feed on people." Damon said

"Stefan." Emily said

"Hello, Emily." Stefan said

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily said

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked Emily

"Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon said

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily said

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother

"What does it matter?" Damon asked his brother

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan said

"To save her, I had to save them." Emily said

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked again

"With one, comes all. (Emily looked at Margaret.) It is your duty to protect all." Emily said

"What do you mean?" Margaret asked Emily

"Your mother Elizabeth wasn't a witch nor human." Emily said

"What is she? What am I?" Margaret asked again

"I sworn secrecy." Emily said

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon said

Emily faces Damon and Stefan again.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge. (Damon doesn't say.) Damon, you can't do this." Stefan said

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Damon said

"27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Stefan said

"This town deserves this." Damon said

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan said

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." Damon said

"Things are different now." Emily said

"Don't do this." Damon begged

"I can't free them. I won't. (Emily chants.) Incendia!" Emily stops chanting

The pentagram Emily carved into the dirt around her is set on flames and create a wall between Emily and Stefan, Damon, Margaret and Elena.

"No! No!" Bonnie said

"Bonnie!" Elena said

"Bonnie!" Margaret said

"No!" Damon said

Emily throws the necklace into the air, and it explodes above them. The spell is complete and the crystal is now destroyed, Emily is out of Bonnie's body. Bonnie is herself again, and looks around in horror, having no idea what happened. Damon is pissed off. He ran towards her and bit her and feeds on her.

"DAMON, NO!" Margaret yells

Stefan rushes over to pull his brother off of Bonnie. He kneels next to her and checks her pulse.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan said

Stefan bites into his wrist and makes Bonnie drinks his blood. Margaret watches as Elena looked in shock as Bonnies wound closes up.

* * *

Bonnie, Margaret, and Elena are standing near where Bonnie was attacked.

"I don't understand, what happened to me? He attacked me, and his face was like..." Bonnie said

"How do you feel?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Are you okay?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"I'm fine. It's just this blood." Bonnie said

Stefan approaches towards the girls. Bonnie immediately becomes frightened of him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Stefan said

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked both Elena and Margaret

"We'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here." Elena said

"Bonnie. You can trust either of us. He's not going to hurt you. Come on." Margaret said

Both Margaret and Elena leads Bonnie to Elena's car, and Margaret gets in as well.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Both Margaret and Elena tells Bonnie everything about Stefan and Damon.

"They're vampires." Margaret said

"Oh my god." Bonnie said

"I won't see him again." Elena said

"It's gonna be ok." Margaret said

They cried.


	10. Turning point

Gilbert Residence.

Downstairs.

The girls are getting ready.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena said

"You're kidding?" Jenna asked her niece

"Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." Elena said

"At least he's getting back to his normal self." Margaret said

"Psychology major. Check that! (Elena looks at her phone.) You and Stefan? Update?" Jenna asked again

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." Elena explaining

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked again

"No more questions." Elena said

Elena opens the front door and they walk out of the house.

"Yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna said

"Logan?" Elena asked in confusion

"Huh?" Margaret asked in confusion

"He's back. I didn't let him pass the front door." Jenna said

"Please tell me you slammed it in his face?" Margaret asked her aunt

"Medium slam." Jenna said

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news." Margaret said

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna said

* * *

Outside of the school.

At the stoner pit.

Margaret calls Stefan.

_"Hello!"_ Stefan said

_"I don't think it's time to leave just yet."_ Margaret said

_"Yeah. I get that. How do you know what I'm thinking on the phone?"_ Stefan asked Margaret

_"My mind reading doesn't work on the phone. And Logan Fell is alive."_ Margaret said

_"Someone must have turn him."_ Stefan said

_"What's Damon doing?"_ Margaret asked Stefan

_"Just being himself. Trying to do things on his own."_ Stefan said

_"I'll try to find him."_ Margaret said

_"Be careful."_ Stefan said

_"Yeah."_ Margaret said as she hangs up

* * *

Outside of the warehouse.

Caroline walking away. Margaret approaches to Damon. He is holding the vampire compass.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked Margaret

"Finding you. Making sure you don't do anything stupid. And looking for Logan. I don't want him near my aunt." Margaret said

"You really are Elizabeth's daughter." Damon said

Both Damon and Margaret walks up the steps and he opens the door. They enter the warehouse. They looked around. Damon stopped Margaret as he walks deeper into the warehouse. Logan Fell appears as he was about to shoot Margaret but Damon blocked her. He groans in pain and falls on his knees to the floor. Margaret bends her knees next to Damon. Logan approaches them.

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky." Logan said

Logan circles around both Damon and Margaret, holding out the gun.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon said

Margaret listening to Logan's thoughts.

_"You made me like this." _Logan thinking

Margaret stops listening to Logan's thoughts.

"He thinks you turned him." Margaret said

"I didn't." Damon said

Damon takes a bullet out from his chest. Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.

"See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. Been watching Margaret too. You two would show up and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions." Logan said

Damon taking another bullet out.

"Me first. Who turned you?" Damon asked Logan

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Logan said

"It happens. (Damon getting another bullet out of his leg.) Ow." Damon said

"You bit me. It had to be you." Logan said

"It's not him dumbass." Margaret said

"You've to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon said

"Who?" Logan asked Damon

"That's what I wanna know." Damon said

"It's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Logan explain

"You have to be invited in." Margaret said

"I know. I live alone." Logan said

"Sucks to be you." Margaret said

"I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Logan said

"It could be worse." Damon said

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing (Logan laughs maniacally.) and I like it." Logan said

"Welcome to the club." Damon said

Margaret looked at the bodies behind Logan.

"You've been doing this about a month." Margaret said

"A month in a half." Logan said

"Let me think. You want to bite my aunt and be with her. You're sick." Margaret said

"You're like a Sookie Stackhouse. One who realize doesn't know who she is." Logan said

"Seriously? You're comparing me with tru blood? She didn't listen to any vampires thoughts. You do the math." Margaret said

Damon laughs.

* * *

Night.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend." Logan said

"Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that." Damon said

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. (Margaret looked at Damon. He flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand. Logan looked at her.) But you know." Logan said

"Actually I don't." Margaret lied

Logan looked back at Damon.

"The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals." Logan said

"The journals?" Damon asked Logan

"The founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. You gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan asked Damon

"The reason you don't walk in the sun is because you aren't special." Margaret said

"Special, huh? You know, I've been really nice so far." Logan said

Logan points the gun at Damon.

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon asked again

"I have things to do, people to kill. (Margaret gets up and blocks Damon.) Get out of the way." Logan said

"No. He might've done stupid things too. But I am not moving. (Logan starts shooting at Margaret. She uses telekinesis to stop the bullets and shoots back at him as he disappears in his vamp speed. She bends her knees next to Damon again. She extends her wrist towards him.) Take my wrist." Margaret said

"What's Elena going to say?" Damon asked Margaret

"Everyone hates you. I don't like you. But I can't let you suffer. You may think that Stefan doesn't care but he does. Outside and inside." Margaret said

Damon takes Margaret's wrist. He sinks his teeth into it and drinks while she groans in pain.

"Thanks." Damon thanking Margaret

"Shut up." Margaret said

Margaret gets up and helps Damon up.

"You should go to the career fair. If Logan shows up..." Damon said as Margaret cuts him off

"Then I'll call you or Stefan." Margaret said as she leaves

* * *

High School.

In the bathroom.

Margaret cleans her bite wounds on her wrist. She gets out and starts walking towards the hallway and Stefan approaches to her.

"Did you find him?" Stefan asked Margaret

"I did. We found Logan at the warehouse. Damon did his jump shot and saved me." Margaret said

"He did?" Stefan asked in confusion

"Yeah. I blocked Logan as he was about to fire again. Then I used my telekinesis to push the bullets back to him and then he disappeared. We saved each other today." Margaret explain

Stefan observe the bite mark on Margaret's wrist.

"He fed on you?" Stefan asked again

"He did. I couldn't let you lose your own brother." Margaret said

"I'm not mad. I'm just surprised you would do something like this for him. After what he put you through." Stefan said

"He killed Vicki. He killed Lexi. If either one of us kill him, then we're not any better. (Both Stefan and Margaret looked at Elena as she was in the classroom looking at brochure's.) Go talk to her." Margaret said

Stefan walked in the classroom and approaches to Elena. Margaret leaves.

* * *

Cafeteria.

Margaret walks towards the teachers table and gets a brochure. Alaric approaches to her.

"I heard that you want to be a teacher." Alaric said

"How do you know that?" Margaret asked Alaric

"Jenna told me and so did Jeremy." Alaric said

"I always wanted to be a teacher when I was little." Margaret said

"Whitmore and Duke are the best colleges. If you want to get your SAT scores done. Which means more credits and graduation next year, you need to tutor elementary kids and middle school kids on every Saturday." Alaric said

"I can do that." Margaret said

"Great." Alaric said

Both Margaret and Alaric see her aunt and sister. They approaches to them.

"Hey Elena. Jenna." Alaric said

"Hi Mr. Saltzman." Elena said

"Alaric is like the greatest teacher. He said that I can teach the elementary and middle school kids on Saturdays." Margaret said

"That's great." Elena said

Alaric looked at Jenna.

"I was hoping to see you tonight." Alaric said

"Career night is the new bowling." Jenna said

Alaric laughs.

"Excuse us." Elena said

Both Margaret and Elena leaves.

* * *

Margaret, Elena, and Stefan are walking down the hallway. Matt walks in the opposite direction.

"Hey." Matt said

They stopped Matt.

"Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" Margaret asked Matt

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." Matt said as he walked away

Both Margaret and Elena looked at Stefan. He starts to walk away.

"Stay here." Stefan said

Elena watches Stefan leave.

* * *

Both Margaret and Elena are waiting.

"Why did you do it?" Elena asked her sister

"I couldn't let him die. Couldn't let Stefan lose his brother. But what he did to our friends. Trying to wreak havoc. He's lost. I just think he need some friends." Margaret said

Stefan approaches to both Elena and Margaret.

"Caroline?" Margaret asked Stefan

"She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." Stefan said

"Where's Logan?" Elena asked Stefan

"Damon's dealing with him. (Stefan sighs.) You saw what happened tonight, right? (Elena touches Stefan's arm to soothe him. He crosses his arms over his chest and she retracts her hand.) I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?" Stefan asked Elena

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan." Elena said

"Enough. You two need to work this whole relationship. I'm gonna give you guys a ride." Margaret said

Margaret started to leave. Both Elena and Stefan follow her.

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked Margaret

"You'll see." Margaret said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

They pulled up.

"I never say this to anyone. Get out of my car. (Both Stefan and Elena get out of Margaret's car. She rolled down the window.) Just call or text me." Margaret said

"Ok." Elena said

Margaret drives off.

* * *

Forbes Residence.

Margaret knocks on the door and Sheriff Forbes opens it.

"Margaret, what are you doing here?" Liz asked Margaret

"Wanted to know if Caroline was ok?" Margaret asked Liz

"She had a rough day today." Liz said

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Kitchen.

"Where's Elena?" Jenna asked her niece

"She's at Bonnie's." Margaret lied

"Why aren't you with them?" Jenna asked in confusion

"They just needed to talk." Margaret said

Margaret gets a text from her sister.

_"Pick me up at wickery bridge."_ Elena texted

"I got to go." Margaret said

"Everything ok?" Jenna asked again

"Yeah." Margaret lied

* * *

Wickery Bridge

Margaret pulls up. Elena gets in.

* * *

Margaret is driving down the road with Elena while she is crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Margaret asked her sister

"No. I...(Elena sees someone in the middle of the road.) MARGARET THE ROAD!" Elena yells

Margaret slams her brakes and the person hits her windshield. Her car flips. She's unconscious.


	11. Bloodlines

Atlanta, Georgia.

Damon's car.

Margaret was on the passenger seat and Elena was on the backseat. Damon was on the driver's seat while he is driving. Margaret wakes up.

"You're awake. Elena tried screaming at you. Trying to wake you up." Damon said

"Where are we going?" Margaret asked Damon

"Heard that you wanted to go to Atlanta to see if Elizabeth was still there." Damon said

"How did you..." Margaret asked as Damon cuts her off

"I was stalking you while you were at Bonnie's grandmother's house." Damon said

"Creeper." Margaret said

"Yep. That's me." Damon said

"I hit a man. But then he got up, and...who was that?" Margaret asked Damon

"That's what I would like to know." Damon said

Margaret reached for her phone. It wasn't in her pocket.

"Did you steal my phone?" Margaret asked again

"Yep. Your's and Elena's." Damon said

"Great." Margaret said in sarcasm

Elena wakes up.

"Where are we?" Elena asked in confusion

"Georgia." Damon said

"Stop joking, Damon." Elena said

"I'm not joking." Damon said

"Nobody knows where we are. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car! (Damon pulls over. They get out of the car. He walks to the other side of the car.) We have to go back." Elena said

"Elena..." Margaret said as her sister cuts her off

"Why are you doing this? Margaret wrecked her car. We have to go home. This is kidnapping." Elena said

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon asked Elena

"You're not funny. You can't do this. (Elena looked at her sister.) You promised." Elena said

"Did you think I wanted this? You said that I can wait until summer. I never made that decision. Damon kidnapping us. That was uncalled for. But I need to know now." Margaret said

"Simple fact that you might know that I looked like Katherine." Elena said

"Yes. I did know. (Elena sighs.) But it wasn't for me to tell. If you want to blame someone, blame Stefan. Not Me. Not Damon." Margaret said

A cell phone rings. Damon gets out Elena's phone.

"It's your boyfriend. I'll take it. (Damon speaks into the phone.) Elena's phone...! (He kept talking on the phone.) Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine. (He hands the phone to Elena.) He wants to talk to you." Damon said

Elena's shaking her head as she refuses.

"Uh-uh." Elena said

Damon puts the phone back on his ear.

"Yeah. I don't...I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now. (Damon smirks.) You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now." Damon said as he hangs up

Damon gives the phones back to both Elena and Margaret.

"Let's get one thing straight. No mind controlling. No killing." Elena said

"I promise." Damon said

"Can we trust you?" Elena asked Damon

"Get in the car. Come on." Damon said

* * *

Damon's car.

"That man on the road? Was he a...?" Elena asked Damon

"From what I could tell, yeah." Damon said

"You didn't know him?" Margaret asked Damon

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar Grill." Damon said

* * *

Bree's Bar.

Damon pulls up in front of a bar. They get out of the car.

"You brought us to a bar?" Margaret asked Damon

"Damon, we're not old enough. They're not going to let us in." Elena said

"Sure they will." Damon said

They get out of the car and enter the bar.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie. (Bree grabs Damon's face and kisses him. Elena, Margaret, and Damon sits at the bar.) Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! (Bree shouts as she pours shots for everyone.) Drink up! (Her and Damon shoot their alcohol.) Ahh. Whoo! (Bree looked at both Margaret and Elena.) So, did he rope either one of you?" Bree asked both Elena and Margaret

"Neither one of us is dating him." Margaret said

Bree pours both Margaret and Elena some shots.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." Bree said

"Actually I would love to sit here and chat but I have to find my mother." Margaret said

Bree gives her a look.

"You're Elizabeth Morrow's daughter." Bree said

"You know her?" Margaret asked Bree

"Of course. She lives at 205 maple drive." Bree said

"Give me your keys." Margaret said

Damon gives Margaret his keys.

"Be careful with my car." Damon said

"No promises. Since mine is wrecked." Margaret said as she leaves the bar

Margaret get's in Damon's car, puts the address on gps and drives off.

* * *

Morrow Residence.

Margaret gets out of Damon's car. She walked up towards the porch and knocks on the door. A woman opens the door.

"Mom!" Margaret said

"Margaret! (Both of them hugged. Margaret cried. Elizabeth stopped hugging her daughter.) How did you find me?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"My friend's grandmother." Margaret said

* * *

Living room.

Elizabeth poured her daughter some tea.

"Thanks." Margaret thanking her mother

"When did your powers start manifesting?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"Miranda and Grayson died. Car crash and my headaches started. But it stopped two months ago. I'm hearing peoples thoughts and moving things with my mind. And I've met both the Salvatore brothers." Margaret said

"They came back to Mystic Falls." Elizabeth said

"They said something about you coming back to life?" Margaret asked her mother

"I was 16 in 1864." Elizabeth said

"What happened that year?" Margaret asked again

"It wasn't safe there. The vampire war started. Damon tried to keep me safe and someone knocked him out and that person killed me." Elizabeth explain

"Who was it? The person who killed you?" Margaret asked again

"It was Katherine Pierce." Elizabeth said

"That back stabbing bitch." Margaret said

"She and the 26 vampires are stuck in that tomb in Fells church." Elizabeth said

"You look 35 and..." Margaret said as her mother interrupted her sentence

" I slept with someone who was 15. I was 16 again. He turn 16. I turn 17. I had you and then I lost my powers." Elizabeth said

Margaret's phone rings and she answer.

"_Hello!_" Margaret said

"_Were you with Bonnie too?" _Jenna asked her niece

"_I was." _Margaret lied

"_That's the same thing Elena said." _Jenna said

Margaret hangs up.

"That was Jenna." Margaret said

"They haven't told you the truth have they?" Elizabeth asked again

"Told me what?" Margaret asked in confusion

"They were in contact with me. They didn't call me back after what I'm hearing right now." Elizabeth said

"They lied to me. I'm gonna get pissed when I get home. And back to my next question. Who's my father?" Margaret asked again

"I don't know. They erased my mind of him." Elizabeth said

"Who are they. What am I?" Margaret asked again

"You're part angel and part human." Elizabeth explain

Margaret has a flashback of the time when there was a back to school party. She gives Bonnie a bottle. She takes it and touches Margaret's hand. She frozen for a minute, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.

_"What?"_ Margaret asked Bonnie

_"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow._" Bonnie said

_"What?"_ Margaret asked in confusion

_"A crow, angels and there was a man."_ Bonnie said

Margaret was back to reality.

"Bonnie. She touched me and said she had a vision of angels. I should've figured it out." Margaret said

Elizabeth shed a tear.

"I wanted to keep you. I felt ashamed. It was the most tragic and the worst thing I ever done. Give you up. (Elizabeth hugged her daughter.) I'm not gonna make that mistake again." Elizabeth said

"You're coming with me?" Margaret asked again

"Yes. (Margaret stops hugging her mother.) I've missed so many years. I'm not planning to miss anymore." Elizabeth said

"I've to meet back with Damon and Elena. Then I'll come back for you." Margaret said

* * *

Night.

Bree's bar.

Margaret went inside. She approaches to her sister and Damon and she sits with them.

"Here's your keys. (Margaret hands him Damons keys. She sees her sister drunk.) You've got to be kidding me." Margaret said

"Green apple smirnoff." Bree said

"You know my favorite." Margaret said

"Damon told me. He's seems to find you as a nice person." Bree said

Margaret drinks from her smirnoff bottle.

"How did the meeting go with Elizabeth?" Damon asked Margaret

Elena walked towards them drunk.

"Grayson and Miranda lied to me cause they're in contact with my own mother." Margaret explain

"They kept this from you?" Elena asked her sister

"And my own mother can't remember who my father was cause they took her powers away just for that." Margaret said

"They? Who's they?" Damon asked in confusion

"Angels." Margaret said

"That's what Bonnie said." Elena said

"That would make you..." Damon said as Margaret cuts him off

"Half angel and half human." Margaret said

"Oh my god." Elena said

"I got that reaction." Margaret said

"That's why she didn't tell me." Damon said

Bree pours another round of shots. Margaret took Damon's shot and drinks it.

"Sorry. But you abducted us and I drank your shot. Now we're even." Margaret said

"Is she always like this?" Bree asked Damon

"Bit of pain in the ass." Damon said

"Actually, that's just you." Margaret said

"Ooh." Bree said

* * *

Elena is playing pool while Margaret still drinking. Elena goes outside.

"How many shots was that?" Margaret asked Damon

"Six." Damon said

"Where's your sister?" Bree asked Margaret

"She was right back there. (Both Damon and Margaret leaves the bar. They looked around and sees Elena's phone on the ground. She picks up her sister's phone. They walked around the bar, over to an electrical building. Elena is hanging on to a tank.) Elena!" Margaret said

A man pushes Margaret as she falls on the ground while he attacks Damon with wooden plank with supernatural speed. It was a trap. The man hits him repeatedly. Elena jumps down from the tank and runs towards Margaret as she helped her sister up.

"What the hell!" Damon said

The man pours gasoline on Damon.

"No!" Elena said

"Stop!" Margaret said

The man turns to look at both Elena and Margaret revealing vampire teeth.

"Who are you?" Damon asked Lee

"That's perfect! You have no idea." Lee said

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Elena asked Lee

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" Lee asked Damon

"Nothing." Damon said

Margaret reads Lee's mind

_"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her." _Lee thinking

Margaret stops reading Lee's mind. He hits Damon with the bat.

"It was Lexi, wasn't it? She's your girlfriend." Margaret said

"She said that you were human." Elena said

"I was." Lee said

"Lexi turned you?" Elena asked again

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." Lee said

"She loved you. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away." Elena said

"Well, that's a choice not either one of you is going to have to make." Lee said

Margaret wanted to use her telekinesis but she thought of another way.

"Please don't hurt him." Margaret begged

The man lights a match.

"I'm doing you girls a favor." Lee said

"I would've done the same thing. But I haven't. Revenge isn't in you. Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. If you go down this path there's no turning back. Be the better person that she wants you to be." Margaret said

Lee picks up Damon and throws him against the building, but stops attacking him.

"Thank you." Margaret thanking Lee

Lee leaves. Margaret helps Damon up.

* * *

Morrow Residence.

"It's good to see you again Damon." Elizabeth said

"You too." Damon said

They help put her mother's things in the trunk.

* * *

On The Road.

In Damon's car.

"I saved your life the second time this week." Margaret said

"Same old Damon." Elizabeth said

"I did try to save you, until I got knocked out cold." Damon said

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Abandon house.

"This is where I can escape everytime I'm sad. But we're willing to change that. Stefan and Damon can compel some workers to get this place all straighten out." Margaret said

"Actually it's the same place I lived before." Elizabeth said

"I guess that's why I have a connection it. (Margaret's phone rings and she gets it out.) _Hello!" _Margaret said

_"He told me the truth of why I looked like her. Like Katherine." _Elena said

"_I didn't read his mind for more information." _Margaret said

_"Grayson and Miranda aren't my real parents." _Elena said

_"You're adopted just like me." _Margaret said

_"Yes." _Elena said

_"I'll meet you at the house. (_Margaret hangs up.) Mom, I need you to go to the boarding house and stay there for tonight. I don't want you here for the rest of the night cause we still got a vampire to deal with." Margaret said

"I've been handling this in the 1800s." Elizabeth said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Both Margaret and Elena walks in.

"I don't set a lot of rules. Not with you two. (Jenna gets up and approaches to both Elena and Margaret.) I trusted the both of you to tell me the truth. Where were you guys? Why would you lie to me?" Jenna asked both of her nieces

"Now is not the time you want to talk to us about lies." Elena said

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything." Jenna said

"Okay..Question: am I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me?" Elena asked her aunt

"Miranda, Grayson, and yourself. You knew my mom was in Atlanta." Margaret said

Both Margaret and Elena ran upstairs.

"They asked me not to." Jenna said


	12. Unpleasantville

Mystic Falls.

Margaret, Elena, and Bonnie are having dinner at a table.

"I can't believe you're adopted." Bonnie said

"And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents." Elena said

"Even more weirder. Finding out that I'm part angel and that my adopted parents lied to me about keeping contact with birth mother. I should've poked around Jenna's mind." Margaret said

"No you shouldn't. But second thought, you should've." Elena said

"Never saw that coming. Which is why you should ask Jenna. (Elena groans and Margaret rolled her eyes.) You guys need to know the truth." Bonnie said

"We have to go to the store." Margaret said

Both Margaret and Elena gets up.

"Ok, I'll pay the bill." Bonnie said

"Ok bye." Elena said

Both Elena and Margaret leaves.

* * *

Outside of the Grill.

Both Margaret and Elena is walking through the parking lot.

"Do you think she's right? About finding out what Jenna has to say?" Margaret asked her sister

"You're the one who can read minds. We should hear it from her. (They stopped at the car. Elena's phone starts ringing and she gets it out of her purse.) Hello. Who's this?" Elena asked the person on the phone

Elena freezes as she looked worried. Margaret senses a vampire. Both of them sees the man in the hoodie approaching them. Margaret quickly unlocks the car door. She unlocks her sisters door as well. Both of them gets in and drove off.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Elizabeth, Margaret, and Elena is sitting on a couch in the library, speaking with Stefan.

"What does he want with me? A-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?" Elena asked Stefan

Stefan walks around the couch and faces Elena.

"That's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill." Stefan said

"At least you didn't pick up any senses." Margaret said

"How many did you sense?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"One that was after us." Margaret said

Stefan sits down on the table in front of them and pulls out the vampire compass. He hands the compass to Elena. She takes it and looks at it.

"I stolen it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you both. (Elena opens it up and observes the contents, confused.) It's not a watch. It's a...it's a compass, but it points to vampires." Stefan explain

Stefan gently takes Elena's hands in his own, showing her how the compass works. The needle whirs around on the compass and finally clicks into place, pointing at Stefan. Elena looks up at him in shock.

"Why did Grayson have it?" Margaret asked Stefan

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan said

"Did you know them?" Elena asked again

"Yes. Elena, I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger." Stefan said

"I'll be with her." Margaret said

"You can't be with her all the time." Stefan said

"She's my sister. Not by blood but still." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Jenna, dressed up in a cute '50s outfit, is cleaning up the living room. Both Margaret and Elena walks in the room.

"Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now." Jenna said

"So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked her aunt

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna said as she is smiling

Jenna walks around the couch and leans against it. Both Margaret and Elena, not looking at her. Both of them turns around and looks accusingly at her.

"Why didn't you tell either one of us? Elena's birth parents? Keeping contact with my mother?" Margaret asked her aunt

Jenna looks slightly startled by this sudden change of topic.

"Miranda was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna said

"If my mom were here right now and I asked about my birth parents, she'd tell me the truth." Elena said

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna explain

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?" Elena asked again

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." Jenna explain

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena asked again

"Just her name. Isobel." Jenna said

"Why did they kept in contact with my mother all those years?" Margaret asked again

"You were just 1, Margaret. Elizabeth gave you up to keep you safe. She wouldn't say who was after her. Grayson and Miranda adopted you and secretly kept in contact with her." Jenna explain

"That's why they didn't tell me." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret is in her room getting ready for the 50s dance. Elena knocks on her door as she was at the doorway.

"How do I look?" Elena asked her sister

"Great. What about me?" Margaret asked her sister

"You look amazing. Going as Sandy." Elena said

Margaret senses something.

"What is it?" Elena asked in confusion

"Vampire." Margaret said

Elena gets out her phone dials Stefan's number and put it on speaker. Both Margaret and Elena walk downstairs.

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" Damon asked in sarcasm

"Where is he?" Elena asked Damon

"He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone." Damon said

Both of them stops in the living room.

"Must been my sensing gone wrong. He's probably here. Got nothing to worry about. Thanks." Margaret thanking Damon

"You're welcome." Damon said

A vampire jumps down from the ceiling. Margaret use her telekinesis to freeze the vampire. Elena opens the door.

"You're not welcome here." Margaret said

Margaret pushes the vampire outside. He disappeared in his vampire speed and Stefan rushes and he embraces Elena.

* * *

Damon paces around the living room. Margaret, Elena, and Stefan sit on the couch and Elizabeth sit on the chair.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked both Elena and Margaret

"He was invited in." Elena said

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan said

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked again

"No. He was too busy trying to kill us." Margaret said

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked his brother

"No. (Stefan looks unconvinced. Margaret reads Damon's mind.) I didn't had nothing to do with it." Damon thinking

Margaret stops listening Damon's mind.

"He's telling the truth." Margaret said

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked again

"We don't know." Damon said

"They are everywhere." Elizabeth said

"Damon he was invited in." Stefan said

Damon nods.

"Then we go get him tonight. (To Margaret and Elena) You girls up for it?" Damon asked again

"What do we have to do?" Elena asked again

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. I'll take Margaret and we'll see who shows up." Damon said

"That's a bad idea." Stefan said

"You're gonna bring my daughter in harm's way." Elizabeth said as she is worried about her daughter

"I'll keep Margaret safe just like I've kept you safe." Damon said

"I'm coming too." Elizabeth said

"Mom as you say. You're not an angel anymore." Margaret said

"You're my daughter. (She gets out a silent gun.) Full of vervain." Elizabeth said

"Nevermind." Margaret said

* * *

High School.

The '50s dance.

The students of are dressed in their 50s outfits and dancing. Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walk into the dance, with Damon standing beside Margaret. They look around the dance floor for any sign of danger. Both Elena and Margaret walked towards the punch bowl. Both Caroline and Bonnie approach towards them.

"Having fun?" Elena asked both Caroline and Bonnie

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Bonnie said

They laughed. Bonnie looks off into the distance.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked both Elena and Margaret

They looked at Damon, who is standing with Stefan. They looked back around.

"He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave." Margaret said

"So what is this, like, 2 on 2? Gilbert sisters dating Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked both Margaret and Elena

"Me and Damon? Please. I wouldn't date him if he was the last guy on earth. It's not like I can kill him." Margaret said

Bonnie still staring at Damon.

"There's a thought." Bonnie said

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline said

Both Caroline and Bonnie clink their glasses together.

Margaret looked around making sure everything is normal. She, Elena, and Stefan approached to Damon.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked Damon

"I don't know." Damon said

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked his brother

"I was perfectly polite. Margaret...Would you like to dance?" Damon asked Margaret

"Sure." Margaret said

Damon and Margaret joined the dance floor for a slow song. As do Stefan and Elena.

"Why did you say yes?" Damon asked again

"Cause 1 I don't fall for the bad boys and 2 I don't have a date for this stupid dance." Margaret said

"Last guy on earth?" Damon asked in curiousity

"Ha ha." Margaret said in sarcasm

Damon spins Margaret around.

* * *

In the hallway.

"Ready up." Elizabeth said

"Can you sense anything yet?" Damon asked Margaret

"It comes and goes." Margaret said

"Concentrate." Elizabeth said

Margaret senses the unknown vampire.

"Cafeteria." Margaret said

They ran. They gone to the cafeteria and see Elenas as she was endanger. Margaret uses her telekinesis on the vampire and flew him on the floor. Stefan shows up. The unknown vampire gets up. Damon picks up the stake.

"Hey, dickhead. (The vampire looks back at Damon.) Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." Damon said

The vampire smiles and rushes back towards Elena. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who catches it and stakes the vampire in the stomach. He grunts in pain and falls to his knees. Margaret, Damon, and Elizabeth walks over towards both Elena and Stefan so they can interrogate the vampire.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asked the vampire

"Screw you." The vampire said

Margaret digs the stake in deeper. The vampire he groans in pain.

"Wrong answer. Why are you after my sister?" Margaret asked the vampire

"Because it's fun." The vampire said

"My daughter can read people's minds." Elizabeth said

"You got 3 options. 1 you tell us everything you know. 2 I can read your mind and dig the information out of you. Or 3 you die. Which is it going to be?" Margaret threatening the vampire

"Your sister looks like Katherine." The vampire said

Margaret, Elizabeth, Stefan, Elena, and Damon all look shocked.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked the vampire

"You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me." The vampire said

Damon leans over towards the vampire.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon asked again

"No." The vampire said

"Margaret?" Damon said

Margaret was about to read the vampires mind. But he surrender.

"The grimoire. Check the journal. Johnathan Gilbert's journal." The vampire said

Damon stands up and grimaces.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked the vampire

"Didn't you hear me threatening you?" Margaret asked again

The vampire removes the stake from his stomach and stabs himself in the heart. He falls to the floor and begins to desiccate. They hear a door open. Stefan looks at Damon.

"Go. We've got this." Stefan said

* * *

Abandon house

Now Morrow Residence.

"The place is almost done. All I need is food, and electricity and it'll be done." Elizabeth said

"Mom, I'm really glad that I'm seeing you again. But you need a job here. Make some new friends." Margaret said

"My old friends died 1864 and my old/new friends aren't going to talk to me." Elizabeth said

"Try to find them." Margaret said


	13. Children of the damn

Elementary school.

Margaret tutoring a 4th grader.

"What is 6x12? (The kid is thinking. Margaret put cubes together.) Try this." Margaret said

The 4 grader is counting the cubes.

"72." Heather said

"Correct. Good job, Heather." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

It was 5:30pm.

Margaret gets in. She sees Damon slicing a tomato and talking to Jenna, who is sitting on a counter with a glass of wine in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Margaret asked Damon

"Just getting to know the family." Damon said

"How was the tutoring?" Jenna asked her niece

"It went great. More credits to go." Margaret said

Margaret reads both Damon and her aunts minds.

_"Can't count on anyone."_ Damon thinking

_"He is so hot." _Jenna thinking

Margaret stops listening to their thoughts.

"Hello Elena." Damon said

Elena enters the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Jenna asked her other niece

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked Elena

"Um - he'll be here soon. (Margaret reading her sister's mind.) _He's at the high school. Trying to find the journal."_ Elena thinking

Margaret stops reading her sister's mind. Damon has a distaste look on his face.

* * *

Damon places something at the dinner table and heads back to the kitchen. Margaret is stirring the pasta in pot. Elena is carrying plates towards the table and pass Damon as she places the plates at the table.

"Where is Stefan? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely. (Elena walks back into the kitchen to gather more dinnerware. He changes the subject.) Is it real?" Damon asked Elena

"Is what real?" Elena asked Damon

"His renewed sense of brotherhood. (Margaret stop stirring the pot Margaret as she walks over to her sister to help her with the napkins. Damon takes the spoon out of the pot and tastes the sauce.) Can I trust him?" Damon asked again

"Yes, you can trust him." Elena said

Damon vamp-speeds over to them.

"Can I trust him?" Damon asked again

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon." Elena said

"I'm part angel. So none of that mind control isn't going to work." Margaret said

"I'm not compelling anybody." Damon said

"You can trust him." Elena said

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon said

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." Elena said

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon asked Elena

"Do you need to be lectured?" Elena said

"I just want her back." Damon said

"Understand that you would do anything for love." Margaret said

* * *

Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the family room playing a video game. Margaret, Elena, and Jenna are in kitchen while they are taking.

"He's ridiculously hot!" Jenna whispers

"He's an ass." Margaret whispers

Elena continues going through things in a box.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna asked her niece

"I thought there might be something about my birth parents." Elena said

"You got to tell Jeremy." Margaret said

"When the time is right. (Elena closes up the box. Margaret senses Stefan rings the doorbell.) That's Stefan." Elena said

Margaret and Elena walks over to the door. Elena opens the front door and is behind both of them.

* * *

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Margaret are outside on the front porch talking.

"Who took it?" Damon asked his brother

"I don' know." Stefan said

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him. (Damon looked at Margaret.) Did you read his mind this week?" Damon asked Margaret

"He doesn't know anything. He's just a normal teacher." Margaret lied

"Somebody got to it right before me." Stefan said

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked again

Stefan looks through the window at Jeremy, but doesn't say anything. Damon looks at Jeremy also and begins to walk back into the house.

"No." Margaret said

"Damon, leave him out of it!" Elena said

"Why, what's the big deal?" Damon said

"Damon!" Margaret said

Damon walks into the house, Margaret, Elena, and Stefan right behind him. Damon sits on the arm of the sofa to speak with Jeremy.

"No..I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked Jeremy

"Huh?" Jeremy asked in confusion

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon said

Jeremy chuckles.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked in confusion

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked her brother

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asked them

"Who else did you tell?" Margaret asked her brother

"Just that girl Anna." Jeremy said

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked again

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked Jeremy

"That's what I want to find out." Damon said

Elena's phone starts ringing. She goes off to answer it, leaving them. Margaret reads Stefan's mind.

_"Did you really read the teacher's mind?" _Stefan thinking

Stefan signals Margaret for her phone.

_"No." _Margaret text

Stefan looked at Margaret's text on his phone. Jeremy gets up from the couch and follows Damon out of the house. Both Stefan and Margaret go upstairs and enters Elena's room.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked both Stefan and Margaret

"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there." Stefan said

"Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do, then..." Elena said

Stefan pulls out a stack of papers.

"Doesn't matter." Stefan said

Elena looks at the papers in Stefan's hands.

"What is that?" Elena asked Stefan

"It's a copy of it." Stefan said

* * *

Margaret, Elena, and Stefan are looking through the copied pages of the journal in Elena's room.

"How are we going to find the grimoire in these pages?" Margaret asked Stefan

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily. (Elena reads from a page.) The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-" (She pauses.) Is that your father?" Elena asked Stefan

"Yeah. (Stefan takes the page from Elena and continues to read.) "It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave." Stefan said

"What?" Margaret asked again

Stefan figures it out.

"I know where it is." Stefan said

* * *

Old Cemetery

Elena holding a flashlight onto Giuseppe's tombstone. Margaret carrying her shovel. Stefan walks around the grave, setting up torches and taking out supplies.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Elena asked Stefan

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan said

"Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?" Margaret asked Stefan

"As sure as I could be." Stefan said

"Great." Margaret said in sarcasm

"I know you two are trying to help and I appreciate that, but..." Stefan said as Margaret cuts him off

"Stefan, I just found out that I'm part angel 4 days ago." Margaret said

"And this town is our home. Our friends and family are here. You're here." Elena said

"We don't want that tomb opened any more than you do." Margaret said

Elena takes a shovel. Stefan exhales heavily and takes a moment to gather himself. They start shoveling up the dirt.

* * *

Stefan continues to shovel the dirt out of the grave. Both Elena and Margaret stands beside the deep hole. Elena beaming the flashlight down so Stefan can see what he is doing. His shovel hits something solid. He looks up at both of them with apprehension. He scraps the dirt off of the coffin with the shovel and tosses the shovel out of the grave. He kneels down on the coffin, wiping the dirt away with his hands. Elena kneels down to get a better look, holding the beam steady. He opens the lid of the coffin.

"Is that it?" Elena asked Stefan

Margaret senses a vampire. Stefan retrieves the grimoire. He shuts the lid of the coffin and tries to regain his composure. He stands up and places the grimoire on the dirt. Elena shining the beam on the grimoire and Stefan rips the cover off. He carefully turns the pages of the grimoire, looking for the spell. Margaret looks at Damon.

"Stefan!" Margaret said

Both Elena and Stefan, startled, turn around to see Damon.

"Well what do you know? (Damon's lip curls up in a snarl. Stefan gets out of the hole.) This is an interesting turn of events." Damon said

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan apologize

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Damon said

"You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan said

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you two...(Damon looks back at both Margaret and Elena.) Both of you had me fooled. (He looks hurt. Elena looks ashamed and Margaret looked guilty.) So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon said

"You won't kill her." Stefan said

Damon vamp-speeds over to Elena and grabs her in a chokehold.

"Damon! Please don't hurt her!" Margaret begged

Damon bites his wrist and forces Elena to drink his blood. She struggles.

"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend and Margaret and Jeremy can have a vampire sister." Damon said

"Let her go first." Stefan said

Margaret reads Damon's mind as he pulls his wrist away from Elena's mouth.

"_Make him give me the book or I'm turning your sister." _Damon thinking

Margaret stops reading Damon's mind.

"He'll have your word." Margaret said

"What?" Stefan asked in confusion

Margaret extended her hand.

"Trust me. (Stefan hands Margaret the grimoire. She walked towards Damon slowly in terror and puts the grimoire on the ground.) It's yours." Margaret said

Damon let go of Elena as she slowly walked towards her sister as she hugged her. Elena let go of her sister and walked towards Stefan as she hugged him. They looked at him and walked out of the woods.

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Margaret's room.

Margaret sensing another vampire in the house. She turns around and sees a female vampire.

"Who're you?" Margaret asked female vampire

"Sending a message to Stefan and making sure that he gets it." Female said

"What?" Margaret asked in confusion

Female vampire knocked Margaret out unconscious as she fell on the floor.


	14. Fool me once

Gilbert Residence.

Stefan trying to wake Margaret up. Her eyes open and feels numb on her face. He helps her up and put her on the bed.

"I was sensing another vampire here. Gave me a concussion." Margaret said

"Here." Stefan said

Stefan bites his own wrist and makes Margaret drinks it.

"Was that Anna?" Margaret asked Stefan

"Yes." Stefan said

"Where's Elena? (Stefan doesn't say anything.) Don't make me get inside your head." Margaret said

"She kidnapped her." Stefan said

"We have to find her. We have to look for her." Margaret said

"I'll look for her." Stefan said as he leaves

* * *

Next day.

Margaret was about to leave and her aunt stopped her.

"We need to talk." Jenna said

Margaret turned around.

"Talk about what?" Margaret asked her aunt

"I saw your mom the other day. Elizabeth." Jenna said

"Oh." Margaret said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jenna asked her niece

"I went to Atlanta to find her." Margaret said

"And Elena was with you?" Jenna asked again

"Yes. The people who were after my mom. Their gone. She came back with us." Margaret explain

"You, Elena, and Jeremy are my responsibility." Jenna said

"I'm not going back to my mom. I want to stay here because this is my home. But I also want her to have dinner with us. So that she can get to know me again." Margaret said

* * *

Shelia's house.

"Elena is in trouble." Margaret said

"So is Bonnie. I know where they are. They're at a motel." Shelia said

"Stay here." Stefan said

"I'm not staying here. Remember? I don't follow those kinds of rules. I break them." Margaret said

* * *

Motel.

Stefan kicks the door in. Ben screams as the sunlight starts to burn his skin. Margaret was surprised as she sees her ex boyfriend.

"Ben? (Stefan rips the curtain open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben hides in the dark between the two beds. Both Bonnie and Elena get up and dash out the door. Margaret walked over to Ben.) How?" Margaret asked Ben

Ben doesn't say a word.

"Get outside!" Stefan said

Stefan walked towards both Ben and Margaret and looked at him.

"When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you. (Stefan was about to leave but turned around as Margaret didn't move. She frozed.) Margaret?" Stefan said

Margaret still didn't move. Stefan grabbed her arm and both of them started walking.

* * *

Sheila's house.

Stefan, Elena, and Margaret enter the room.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked them

"Well for now, you need to stay here." Stefan said

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Shelia said

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan said

"We'll protect ourselves." Shelia said

"We've gone out for 2 years. When Miranda and Grayson died I just needed some space. But at that time I broke up with him." Margaret explain

"I have a confession. (Margaret is getting a look like she saying this can't be good.) I went on a date with Ben yesterday." Bonnie confessed

"You did what?" Margaret asked Bonnie as she freaked out

"You two aren't together anymore. I thought I could find someone..." Bonnie said as Margaret interrupted her sentence

"You've gone out with my ex-boyfriend and lie to me about it. He's a vampire now. My head is spinning." Margaret said

"Drop that conversation now." Stefan said

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Elena said

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie said

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it." Shelia said

Elizabeth enters the room.

"You two can open the tomb. Damon can get Katherine. We'll destroy 26 vampires with fire. All of this will be over." Elizabeth said

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan said

"We already agreed once." Margaret said

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry." Stefan said

"He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do." Elena said

* * *

Night.

The Woods.

Stefan climbs up from the tomb with a shovel in hand.

"Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now." Stefan said

Stefan places the shovel against a rock. Cans of gasoline lie near by and Bonnie looks at them.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked Stefan

"It's everything I need to destroy them." Stefan said

Stefan hands Sheila a flashlight. Margaret senses a vampire.

"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" Shelia asked Stefan

Damon whistles. They turn and look at him.

"Brother. Part angel. Elizabeth. Witches." Damon said

Damon strides past them with the grimoire, Elena trudging along behind him. Damon descends the stairs into the tomb.

* * *

Church Ruins.

Sheila is lighting the torches at the tomb. Bonnie stands next to her and Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Margaret watch from the entrance.

"Air. Earth. Fire." Shelia said as Bonnie finishes her sentence

"Water." Bonnie said

Bonnie holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked Shelia

"As opposed to what?" Shelia asked Elena

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena said

Sheila smirks at Elena. Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it.

"What's that?" Stefan asked his brother

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap. (Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentence to him.) Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me." Damon said

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan said

Bonnie looks up at them from the ground.

"We're ready." Bonnie said

Their eyes shut and hands interlocked.

"Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos."Both Bonnie and Sheila chanting

"What are they saying?" Damon asked them

"Sounds Latin." Stefan said

"They're saying "Spirit Salyes Friends from Malon, where Incandis Vantis earth, and shall I be a target." Margaret explain

After a few more seconds of both Bonnie and her grandmother reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm.

"What's happening?" Elena asked in confusion

The door to the tomb opens. Both Bonnie and her grandmother stop chanting and look up.

"It worked!" Bonnie said

"Of course it worked." Shelia said

"We have some fires to build." Damon said

Stefan looks back at Elena, gently touching her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline." Stefan said

Elena nods. Stefan ascends the stairs and Margaret follows him out of the tomb. Both of them run over to the gasoline and starts to gather the cans up. She senses two more vampires. It was Ben.

"Dark down there?" Ben asked both Stefan and Margaret

They straighten up, looking at Ben. Jeremy is unconscious, lies at Ben's feet.

"Let him go!" Margaret said

Ben doesn't say anything to her.

"Thought I told you to leave." Stefan said

"I considered it. Then I thought, screw you." Ben said

"Hey. (Both Margaret and Stefan turns around and sees Anna.) I'm going down there to get my mother. And Ben's about to make a main course out of Jeremy. Stop me or him. Your choice." Anna said as she vamp-speed in the tomb

"I can't do both." Stefan said

"Go! I have to handle this on my own." Margaret said

Stefan hands Margaret the blowtorch. He vamp speeds in the tomb.

"You're going to try and talk some sense in me? (Margaret reads Ben's mind.)Eternal life is all I wanted."Ben thinking

Margaret stopped reading Ben's mind.

"Eternal life? Really? Do you think that she cares about you?" Margaret asked Ben

"It's what I wanted." Ben said

"As I recall, you had a football scholarship. (Ben doesn't say a word.) This isn't you. The Ben I used to love would never done something so stupid." Margaret said

Ben vamp speed towards her, pin her against a tree and put her on choke hold.

"That person is gone." Ben said

Elizabeth staked him from behind and let Margaret go. He fell down on the ground. She started to cry and falls on her knees. Her mother comfort her.

* * *

After awhile now. Both Margaret and her mother gets up. Elena walked towards to them and hugged her sister. Both Margaret and her sister gets up. They're walking towards Stefan and Jeremy. Trying to wake Jeremy up. He groans. Damon exits the tomb, looking completely miserable. Margaret walks towards him. She wraps his arms around him and places her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Elena carries a glass of water and an Aspirin into Jeremy's room and hands it to him.

"How's your head?" Elena asked her brother

"Uh- it's alright. I just...I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear." Jeremy said

"And you don't remember anything?" Margaret asked her brother

"The whole things pretty cloudy. I just...I know how this looks. I'm - I'm sorry." Jeremy said

"Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. I got to head somewhere." Margaret said

Margaret walks downstairs and Elena follows her.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked her sister

"Damon isn't the only one who's heart has been crushed today." Margaret said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Margaret is sitting next to Damon as he is staring at the fire.

"I lost someone too." Margaret said

"Don't leave." Damon said

"I won't." Margaret said

Margaret puts her head on Damon's shoulder.


	15. A few good men

Morrow Residence.

Living room.

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"Why did it have to be Ben?" Margaret asked in confusion

"There was nothing you could've done." Elizabeth said

"Damon is grieving for the fact that Katherine didn't want him. How am I going to tell him the truth of what she did to you?" Margaret asked her mother

"She killed me. I should be the one to tell him." Elizabeth said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Damon's room.

Margaret was at the doorway. She knocked.

"How are you doing?" Margaret asked Damon

"Haven't been killing people if that's what you mean?" Damon asked Margaret

"No. That's not what I meant. I was just worried about you." Margaret said

"Don't be. I've had a lot of people feeling guilty over me." Damon said

"For you feeling this way. People are just going to get hurt." Margaret said

* * *

Mystic Grill.

Caroline, Margaret, Elena, and Matt are all milling around at the front of the Grill.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait." Caroline said

"Impressive." Elena said

"More like embarrassing." Matt said

"Can't be that bad." Margaret said

Caroline laughs and sees Kelly enters.

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline said

Kelly glances at Caroline with distaste and looks at Elena. Margaret looked distraught as she sees Kelly.

"Elena, honey." Kelly said

"Hi, Kelly." Elena said

Elizabeth shows up. Margaret was relieved as she's there.

"Excuse me. (Margaret walked towards her mother.) Mom, you could buy a ticket." Margaret said

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"Just nobody. (Her mother looked at her for second.) Kelly Donovan. Caroline isn't worst. Kelly was always bitchy. Always saying stuff about me. She never admits it to anyone." Margaret said

Elizabeth hugged her daughter.

* * *

Carol introduces each of the bachelors on stage. The ladies are on their seats.

"And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?" Carol asked bachelor 3

"Yeah, I'm a plumber." Bachelor 3

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, "Alaric Saltzman." Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" Carol asked Alaric

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." Alaric said

"Beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?" Carol asked again

"History." Alaric said

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy. (Alaric looks over at Damon. Damon places his hand up to his ear, sarcastically anticipating a response. Carol pulls the microphone away.) He's probably saving the best stories for his date. (She moves down the line] And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." Carol said

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon said

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carol asked Damon

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric? (Damon turns to look at Alaric, who does the same. Margaret looked at both Alaric and Damon as something wasn't right.) Yeah 'cause I- I know your wife did. (Margaret looked at her sister. Elena's face starts to falter.) I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was - Delicious." Damon said

Elena's mouth hangs open. Her eyes filled with tears as she stares at Damon. Jenna looks over at her.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked her niece

"I just need some air." Elena said

Elena gets up, Margaret follows her, and walks past Stefan. He follows them.

* * *

Outside.

Margaret tries to calm her sister down.

"Elena." Stefan said

"He kill her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?" Elena asked Stefan

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body." Stefan said

"Oh, my god." Elena said

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just—I wanted to know more." Stefan said

"I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid." Elena said

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge." Stefan said

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena asked again

"Elena, you're not the only one who wants him to change. We don't know all the details yet. I mean I was with him the afternoon and... Margaret said as her sister cuts her off

"You were with him in the afternoon?" Elena asked her sister

"Yes. I didn't read his mind because he was very upset." Margaret said

Elena looks over both Stefan and Margaret and back up, but does a double take when she recognizes the man down the street.

"That man. (They both turned around and looks at the man, who watches them.) I saw that man outside of Trudie's." Elena said

"Get back inside. Come on." Stefan said

Stefan gently pushes both Margaret and Elena back inside the Grill.

* * *

Margaret looked at Kelly as she was in a rudely conversation with Caroline. Margaret walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" Margaret asked both Caroline and Kelly

"Nothing that concerns you." Kelly said

"First off when it comes to my friends. It is my business. Second you don't talk to her like that. She's trying to be a good girlfriend to your son. And third everyone knows what you are." Margaret said

"Really?" Kelly said

"A town joke." Margaret said

Kelly walks off.

"Thanks, Margaret." Caroline thanking Margaret

"I know you're trying Care. You're dating Matt and that's a good thing." Margaret said

"Earlier? Who was that woman you were talking too?" Caroline asked Margaret

"My mom." Margaret said

"Oh." Caroline said

"And I ditched school to find her." Margaret said

"I'm glad you found her." Caroline said

Margaret looked at Damon.

"Excuse me again. (Margaret walked towards Damon.) Anything you like to share?" Margaret asked Damon

"Not now, Margaret. (Margaret reads Damon's mind.) _They keep blaming me on stuff. Guess I'll tell them that I turned Isobel into a vampire." _Damon thinking

Margaret stops reading Damon

"You turned her? You turned Isobel?" Margaret asked again

Damon ignores the conversation and leaves.


	16. There goes the neighborhood

High school.

Margaret looks in her locker. Tyler approaches to her. She sighs.

"What do you want?" Margaret asked Tyler

"I know we don't see eye to eye on things but..." Tyler said

"Whatever it is. I'm not interested. (Tyler was about to walk away.) Wait. (He turned around.) Do you want to do something tonight?" Margaret asked again

"Uh." Tyler said in confusion

"I'm bored and I don't have anyone to hang out with." Margaret said

"Ok." Tyler said

"So where do you want to meet?" Margaret asked again

* * *

"I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the grill maybe a late movie." Caroline said

"Me and Tyler aren't dating. Just going out as friends." Margaret said

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Elena asked Caroline

"I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. The couple dynamics have changed." Caroline said

"A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in "fun"." Stefan said

"A triple date it is." Elena said

"Ok. So, we will see you tonight." Caroline said

"Not a date." Margaret said

Caroline walks away.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

"I shouldn't say anything." Margaret said

"You haven't gone out awhile. Well with Tyler that's..." Elena said as Margaret interrupted her sentence

"I know. He can be an ass sometimes. But at least he's trying." Margaret said

Margaret senses a vampire. Doorbell rings.

"Must be Stefan." Elena said

"Of course it is." Margaret said

* * *

Night.

Mystic Grill.

"So, Matt, How do you like working here?" Elena asked Matt

"It's not that bad. Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job." Matt said

"How has that been? Having Kelly back?" Elena asked again

"You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of." Matt said

"I think it's best if me and Tyler leave." Margaret said

* * *

Lockwood Residence.

Living room.

"So, back there..." Tyler asked as Margaret cuts him off

"I didn't want to leave them but bringing up Matt's mom. Kinda pissed me off." Margaret said

"What did she do?" Tyler asked again

"She talked about my mom. In a rudely way. Calling me a sad orphan girl." Margaret explain

"I'm sorry." Tyler apologize

"Look at you. So apologetic." Margaret said

Both Margaret and Tyler laughed. He kissed her and she kissed him back but she stopped.

"Am I going to fast?" Tyler asked again

"No. It's something else. I have to go. I'm sorry." Margaret apologize as she leaves


	17. Let the right one in

Salvatore Boarding House.

Living room.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon said

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?" Stefan asked his brother

"Being an idiot and making a deal with her was a stupid idea." Margaret said

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's...scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back." Damon said

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." Elena said

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon said

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." Elena said

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked Elena

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." Elena said

"Ouch." Damon said

"This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm." Stefan said

Margaret watches as Damon leaves the room. Stefan embraces Elena.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Elena's phone is ringing and she ignores it. Margaret's phone rings as well but she ignores it. She senses Damon at the door as he knocks on the door and answers it. He enters.

"You two are ignoring me." Damon said

"Our phone's is dead." Margaret said

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked both Margaret and Elena

"Last time we saw him, it was at the house." Margaret said

"Somethings wrong?" Elena asked Damon

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone." Damon said

Elena tried her phone but he's not answering.

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?" Elena asked again

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon said

"Don't have to read your mind for that." Margaret said

* * *

Woods.

Both Margaret and Elena is sitting in Damon's car.

"I know that you don't like him. But cut him a little slack." Margaret said

"He lied to me, Margaret." Elena said

"I know, but..." Margaret said as her sister cuts her off

"Not now, ok. (They see Damon approaching and gets out.) What happened? Where is he?" Elena asked Damon

"They have him. I can't get in." Damon said

"Why not?" Margaret asked Damon

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damon said

"I can get in." Elena said

"You're not going in there." Damon said

"I'm going!" Elena said

"Too many vampires in there and we don't even have vervain. Hell my telekinesis isn't strong for all of them." Margaret said

"They want revenge." Damon said

"We gotta do something." Elena said

"We need a plan." Margaret said

"What about Elizabeth?" Damon asked Margaret

"My mom's in a business meeting. But..." Margaret said as Damon cuts her off

"No way. Not possible." Damon said

"What other choice do we have? He tried killing you. He can help us." Margaret said

* * *

High School.

Alaric is walking down the hallway when Damon appears. Alaric stops in his tracks.

"Well, don't you look...alive?" Damon asked Alaric

"You can't hurt me." Alaric said

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." Damon said

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help." Margaret said

They go into Alaric's classroom to talk.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..." Elena said

"But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is..." Damon said

"We know about your ring." Margaret said

"What about it?" Alaric asked Margaret

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon asked again

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." Alaric said

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's my friend." Margaret begged

"I'm sorry. But it's not my problem." Alaric said

"When you got here, you were the best teacher ever. Giving students a clean slate. Stefan maybe a vampire. But he is also one of your students. Students that you cannot turn down." Margaret said

"I'll go." Alaric said

* * *

Alaric pulls out his arsenal of vampire weapons on the table.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon said

"I've you to thank for that." Alaric said

"Vervain gun." Margaret said

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out." Damon said

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?" Elena asked Damon

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." Damon said

Elena takes one of the vervain darts.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked Elena

"I'm going with you guys." Elena said

"No way." Margaret said

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out." Elena said

"You'll get yourself killed. I'm not taking that risk." Margaret said

"So, when you get us in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way." Damon said

"Damon, now is not the time." Elena said

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car." Damon said

"We need to get in and get out of that house." Margaret said

"How can you get in? You're not a vampire or a witch." Alaric said

"Yes. But I'm a human/angel hybrid." Margaret said

"I might have an idea. (Margaret reading Damon's mind.) _You might have to do a striptease." _Damon thinking

Margaret stops reading Damon's mind.

"I'm gonna kill you." Margaret said

"Kill me later." Damon said

* * *

Miss Gibbons' Residence.

Margaret knocks on the door. Frederick opens it.

"Sorry for interruption. And whew is it cold out here. Pearl called and said that you guys need more music. Technically I come from the stripper club." Margaret said

"Come in." Frederick said

Margaret enters the house. She looked at the vampires.

"I'm quite thirsty. Can one of you give me some beer?" Margaret asked the vampires

"Billy, can you give her some beer?" Frederick asked Billy

"Yeah. Sure thing." Billy said

Billy leaves. Music starts and Margaret took off her shirt and pants off and starts doing the dirty dancing. She's distracting the vampires. Frederick waiting on Billy.

"Billy, what's the holdup?!" Frederick asked Billy

Frederick signals Jacob as he leaves. Margaret kept distracting the vampires.

* * *

Frederick is getting suspicious.

"Turn that down. (One of the vampires turn the volume down. Margaret stops dancing.) It's too quiet. (Frederick walked towards Margaret as he use his compulsion on her. She pretends that he's compelling her.) What are you really doing here?" Frederick asked Margaret

"I'm just a stripper." Margaret lies

"Stay here. (Margaret pretends to do as he said.) Spread out. Now. You two, back of the house. Go. Check out both rooms. Cellar, now." Frederick said

The vampires split up. Margaret puts her shirt and pants back on.

* * *

Margaret hides behind the wall. A vampires appeared and pin her on the wall and hold her on a chokehold.

"I knew you weren't a stripper." Vampire said

"Btw, beer isn't my favorite alcoholic drink. (Margaret uses telekinesis on him and snapped his neck as he fall on the floor.) It's smirnoff. (She ran in the hallway and sees Damon was about to stake Frederick. Another vampire approaches him from behind.) DAMON...(Alaric shoots at the vampire with a dart.) Nevermind." Margaret said

Frederick disappeared.

"I'm going after Frederick!" Damon said as he leaves

* * *

Alaric is reloading his dart gun. A vampire attacks him but Margaret snaps his neck with her telekinesis.

"Frederick's gone." Damon said

"Let's get out of here." Alaric said

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon said

Margaret senses something.

"Stop! We can't go..." Margaret said as Damon cuts her off

They see many more vampires approaching.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked Alaric

"One." Alaric said

"Not gonna be enough." Damon said

* * *

They were about to prepare themselves.

"Stop. What's going on here? (Both Anna and her mother Pearl come in. Pearl was surprised of what they have done.) What did you do?" Pearl asked them

"Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother." Damon said

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl said

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon said

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Pearl said

"Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it." Damon said

"Stay away from my brother." Margaret threatening Anna

Margaret, Alaric, and Damon leave.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Margaret was outside and Damon approaches.

"Go ahead. Lay it on me." Damon said

"Nah. You're off the hook. Don't ask me to do that again." Margaret said

"Sure thing. (Damon laughs. Then he notice something.) Why do you sometimes..." Damon asked as Margaret interrupted his sentence

"You and I had our differences." Margaret said

"I know that right." Damon said

"I don't care what you did in the past. You used to kill just for fun. But I see something more in you." Margaret said

"What do you see?" Damon asked Margaret

"I see..." Margaret said as she was cut off by her sister

"We need to go." Elena said

* * *

Donovan Residence.

Everyone is there.

"Matt!" Margaret said

Matt hugged Margaret.


	18. Under control

Gilbert Residence

"Come on Jeremy, going to school! Walking out the door now!" Margaret said

"Forgot this." Jenna said

Jenna gives her niece a thermos.

"Thank you." Elena thanking her aunt

Margaret opens the door. John was there as he was about to knock. He smiles

"Margaret! Elena!" John said

"Uncle John! Hi." Elena said

"Hey!" Margaret said

Both Margaret and Elena looked at their aunt.

* * *

High School.

Margaret, Elena, and Matt are in the hallway.

"He said his trip is open ended." Margaret said

"Uncle John, I never really liked that guy." Matt said

"Does anyone?" Elena said

"I'm here for moral support if you need me." Matt said

"We'll suffer this one alone; you've been through enough." Margaret said

"Thank you by the way, for just...for everything you guys did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you guys." Matt said

"Of course Matt." Margaret said

"So, was Caroline still baking for you guys, around the clock?" Elena asked Matt

"She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna." Matt said

Matt closes his locker and Tyler approaches to Margaret.

"Can I talk to you? (Both Matt and Elena leave.) About last week..." Tyler said as Margaret cuts him off

"You're Vicki's ex. That's a vow that I have to keep." Margaret said

"I understand." Tyler said

* * *

Alaric's classroom.

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you two should take a look at it." Alaric said

Alaric gives the paper to Elena. Both Margaret and Elena take a look at it.

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena asked Alaric

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real." Alaric said

"My radar was off. Didn't read his mind and we've done so much to protect him from all of this." Margaret said

Elena gives Alaric back the paper.

"So, how do you deal with all the lies and the secrets?" Alaric asked both Margaret and Elena

"It's not safe for them to know the truth." Margaret said

"We keep it from them, but it's only because we love them." Elena said

"Stefan is a good guy. But at the end of the day he's still a vampire." Alaric said

"It's hard to understand but Stefan is different." Elena said

* * *

Morrow Residence.

"How was school?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"Same. I could tell you the news that John is back." Margaret said

"He's back." Elizabeth said

"Yeah. Which is why I'm here to escape for a little bit." Margaret said

"All of you don't like him?" Elizabeth asked again

"Everyone doesn't. He's arrogant and a jackass." Margaret said

* * *

Night.

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret's room.

"You're not glad to see your uncle?" John asked Margaret

"Everyone hates you. You make our lives into hell. What exactly are you doing here?" Margaret asked her uncle

"Just here to spend time with the rest." John said

"Yeah, right." Margaret said

Margaret tries to read John's mind but couldn't

* * *

Next day.

"Lavender?" Margaret asked her sister

"Yes." Elena said

"I've tried reading John's mind." Margaret said

"Did you get anything?" Elena asked her sister

"That's the thing. I can't read his mind. I mean does know what I am?" Margaret asked again

"I don't know. Probably doesn't know about the witches or you." Elena said

"It's not like I can shapeshift. I don't have any wings." Margaret said

"You're part human." Elena said

"I know but I should have wings." Margaret said

* * *

Founder's Hall.

Margaret is on the balcony. Damon joins her and gives her a bottle of smirnoff. She takes a sip.

"Haven't heard from you." Damon said

"I was busy. Dealing with the funeral for the last few days. And I tried reading Uncle John's mind. He's immune somehow." Margaret said

"Could be vervain." Damon said

"Not funny." Margaret said

"I'm sorry for what I did to Vicki. (Margaret was surprised of what he said. She hugged him.) Seems someone's huggable." Damon said

"You needed it." Margaret said

Margaret looked at John just standing there as she stopped hugging Damon.

"What?" Damon asked in confusion

Damon turns around.

"It's Damon, right?" John asked Damon

Both Damon and Margaret turned around.

"Seems he wants to talk alone. I'll find out what's up. Go!" Damon whispers

Margaret leaves.

* * *

Hallway.

Margaret approaches to both Elena and Matt.

"Having fun?" Margaret asked both Matt and her sister

"We didn't see you on the dance floor." Elena said

"I, uh, wanted to be alone." Margaret said

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked Margaret

"I didn't feel like dancing." Margaret said

"Why not?" Matt asked again

"It's about Kelly." Margaret said

"What about my mom?" Matt asked again

Margaret took Matt's arm and they walked outside and her sister follows them.

"I should've said something 2 years ago. She..." Margaret was about to explain

Margaret looked at Kelly and Tyler in discussed as they were making out. Both Matt and her sister turned around.

"Oh my god." Elena said

Matt rushes over to them and catches Tyler.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Matt asked Tyler as he freaked out

"Matt?!" Kelly said

"MOM!" Matt yells

"Whoa dude calm down." Tyler said

Matt punches Tyler in the face. They begin to fight and in the fight Kelly gets pushed to the floor. Tyler hits him again and again and again.

"Matt! Stop it! Tyler! Stop it, you're hurting him!" Elena said

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Margaret yells

Alaric arrives, pulls Tyler off of Matt and pushes him against a wall. Both Margaret and Elena is going towards Matt. Mayor Richard Lockwood arrives. Tyler leaves. Margaret and Elena helps Matt.

"Everything's fine. Everything is fine. Come on, everybody, back to the party. Let's go. Come on, have a good time!" Richard said to guests

Matt's face is bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Matt

"Put your head up. (Matt does what Margaret said.) I expected more from him." Margaret said

"What happened to you and my mom?" Matt asked again

Margaret looked at her sister and back to Matt.

"Two years ago Kelly was talking about my mom. She wasn't talking to Jenna, Miranda, or Grayson. She was talking to her drinking buddies. And I caught her. Calling me a sad orphan girl." Margaret explain

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt said

"Because I wanted you to have a good relationship with your mother. Hoping that she would ever change." Margaret said

"I don't think me and Vicki had a good relationship with her." Matt said

"She was also having a confrontation with Caroline and I stepped up. She doesn't like her." Margaret said

"I'll take care of this." Matt said as he gets up

"What are you going to do?" Margaret asked Matt

"I'll handle it. (Margaret reads Matt's mind.) _She lied to me and Vicki. My own mother lied for 2 years. No one treats my friends like that. I'm getting her out of my life." _Matt thinking


	19. Miss mystic falls

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret's room.

She's writing in her diary.

_"Dear diary,_

_Things are getting complicated. It's been weeks now. And now I feel something again. Helping me move on from Ben. One person who's helping me move on is Damon. Can't explain it. Can't tell people about this."_

* * *

High School.

Alaric's classroom.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders' Day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?" Alaric said

"1940's began at January 1, 1940, and ended on December 31, 1949. Most of World War II took place in the first half of the decade, which had a profound effect on most countries and people in Europe, and Asia." Margaret explain

"You've been doing your reading." Alaric said

Bonnie enters the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late." Bonnie apologize

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie." Alaric said

Bonnie sits down and smiles at both Elena and Margaret but when she looks at Stefan her smile fades. Bonnie turns her head.

* * *

Bonnie is walking, reading papers. Margaret and her sister is running after her.

"Bonnie!" Margaret said

"Hey." Bonnie said

"We tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. How are you?" Elena asked Bonnie

"How's your family?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"We're dealing, it's been hard." Bonnie said

"Everyone here really missed you." Margaret said

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back." Bonnie said

"We wanted you to know before you came home." Elena said

Caroline approaches to them.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home! (Caroline hugged Bonnie. She stopped hugging her.) I know we talked everyday but I missed you. (Both Elena and Margaret were upset.) How are you doing?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy." Bonnie said

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founders' court." Caroline said

"Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago...I completely forgot." Elena said

"Miranda signed me up. She thought it would be good for me to go to one of those pageants." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Living room.

"Where's John?" Margaret asked her aunt

"He's working late." Jenna said

"Sweet." Margaret said

"You've been announced as one of the contestants." Elizabeth said

"Yes." Margaret said

Elizabeth hugged her daughter.

* * *

Founders Hall.

Carol Lockwood and two others woman are interviewing the girls who are in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the hundred and fiftieth Founders' Day Gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you." Carol explain

"I've been tutoring elementary and middle school kids. My dream is to become a teacher. I've been wanting on that since I was 7. Miranda's been teaching me a lot and helping me study. When she died I started to study by myself without any help. Get good grades. When I've been selected right now. Even though that she isn't my biological mother. I would do this for her." Margaret explain

* * *

High School.

Carol Lockwood is teaching dance moves to the girls who are in the Mystic Falls pageant and their partners.

"Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes. (Margaret is practicing with a korean student name Dean Kim.) Left hand around. (They did what she said.) Both hands. (Stefan spins Elena around and catches her in his arms.) No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Amber!" Carol said

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!" Amber said

They go back to dancing. Both Bonnie and Caroline enters the room. Margaret and Elena approaches to them.

"Bonnie. Hey." Elena said

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, he had to work today." Caroline said

"Bonnie, do you have a minute?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal." Bonnie said

"It only take a minute." Margaret said

They walk out of the room.

"Bonnie, you have to tell us what's wrong." Elena said

"It not worth talking about." Bonnie said

"What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to us and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?" Elena asked Bonnie

"I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing." Bonnie said

"What can we do to make it better?" Margaret asked again

"That's just it, there's nothing you two can do. I blame him and Damon. I'm not gonna put you two in a situation where the both of you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?" Bonnie said

Margaret reads Stefan's mind.

"Blood. Blood. Blood."Stefan thinking

Margaret stopped reading his mind.

* * *

Parking lot.

Margaret calling Damon.

"Why hello, nephilim. Thinking about me?" Damon said

"Don't call me that. And no not thinking about you. Stefan still on human blood." Margaret said

"That he's a bloodholic. I've been knowing." Damon said

"Your jokes. Never useful." Margaret said

"I got to go. Talk to you later." Damon said as he hangs up

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret's room.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked her sister

"I think you should stay away from Stefan. I read his mind today and he keeps thinking about blood." Margaret said

"You think Stefan is still on blood?" Elena asked again

"Yes." Margaret said

* * *

Next day.

Elena walks downstairs. Someone knocks at the door. Margaret opens the door and it was Alaric.

"Hey, Rick." Margaret said

"Hey." Alaric said

"We heard you're driving." Elena said

"Yeah I am. (Alaric enters the house and closes the door.) How...how is Stefan?" Alaric asked Elena

"He's still on edge." Margaret said

John arrives.

"Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" John asked Alaric

"I'm the chauffeur." Alaric said

"I thought I was driving." John said

Jenna goes down the stairs.

"No need, we're going with Rick. Jeremy can ride with you." Jenna said

* * *

Founders Hall.

In a room.

The girls are putting their make up on.

* * *

Dressing room.

Margaret is in her black dress.

Damon enters.

"You can't be back here." Elena said

"We need to talk." Damon said

"I supposed to the fact that Stefan is still thinking about human blood." Margaret said

"A month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle. And he has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Damon explain

"That I didn't know about. All he said was blood, blood, blood." Margaret explain

"He spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead." Damon said

"I can't believe this." Elena said

"Stefan on human blood; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop." Damon said

"This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place." Elena said

Stefan enters.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked them

"Have you been doing some activities lately?" Margaret asked Stefan

Stefan laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked in confusion

"She read your mind and I know about the blood." Elena said

"I'm uh - I'll be downstairs, drinking." Damon said

"I'll wait outside." Margaret said

Both Damon and Margaret get out of the room. She shuts the door and he was about to walk downstairs. She stopped him. She dragged his into the bathroom and closed the door. She turns the faucet as the water is pouring.

"What is it?" Damon asked Margaret

"If anything goes wrong. I need you to take his place. It's not only important to me. It's important for Elena too. Can you do that?" Margaret asked Damon

"Anything for you Margaret." Damon said

* * *

Waiting room.

Upstairs Caroline, Margaret, and Elena are waiting.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol asked them

Elena looking if she sees Stefan downstairs.

"Stefan isn't down there." Elena said

Caroline look above the balcony.

"My boring fill in escort." Caroline said

"What happened to Matt?" Margaret asked Caroline

"They wouldn't let him out of work." Caroline said

"What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this." Elena said

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked Elena

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore." Elena panicks

"Dropping out isn't going to do anything. And it doesn't matter who wins. Doing this means that you're doing it for Miranda." Margaret said

"We're all winner's." Caroline said

"That's right." Margaret said

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." Richard said

Caroline walked downstairs and being escorted. Carol looked at Margaret.

"Margaret you're up next." Carol said

"Miss Margaret Gilbert and her escort Dean Kim." Richard said

"Here I go." Margaret said

Margaret walked down stairs and being escorted. She nods at Damon.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Richard said

Margaret looked at her sister as she walked down stairs and looks for Stefan but she doesn't see him. Damon takes Stefan's place to escort her sister. The girls and their escorts walked outside. The couples take their positions for the dance. They bow and curtsey to their respective partner. The girls and their escorts begin to dance. Margaret was trying to focus as she kept dancing.

* * *

The girls are on the stage, the mayor arrives.

"Where is Amber?" Caroline asked both Elena and Margaret

"I don't know." Elena said

"Probably wonder off somewhere." Margaret said

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community. (Everyone applause.) So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!" Richard said

Caroline is surprised. Her, Margaret, and Elena are laughing.

"Congratulations!" Elena said

"I actually won!" Caroline said

"Way to go, Care." Margaret said

Caroline hugged both Elena and Margaret. Richard puts the banner around her shoulder.

* * *

Night.

Hallway.

Both Margaret and Elena joins Damon.

"What is it, did you find him?" Elena asked Damon

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood and that Amber girl is missing." Damon said

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!" Elena said

"Let's just find him." Margaret said

"Get your coats!" Damon said

They leave.

* * *

Outside.

Amber screams and Stefan bites her. Elena, Damon and Margaret arrive.

"Stefan!" Elena said

Stefan releases Amber.

"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon said

Stefan catches Damon and throws him against a tree.

"DAMON!" Margaret yells

Margaret was about to use telekinesis on Stefan.

"Don't. (Damon gets up. All the sudden Stefan holds his head. Both Margaret and Elena are looking at Bonnie as she was doing a pain infliction spell that was hurting him. She stops.) It's okay. Stefan." Damon said

Stefan runs away.

The police arrive. Damon, Bonnie, Elena, and Margaret are still there.

"You didn't see anything?" Liz asked the girls

It was a long pause.

"No, we just found her and then called Damon." Elena said

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked Liz

"It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here." Liz said

"Okay." Margaret said

Margaret, Elena, and Bonnie leave.

Bonnie goes to her car. Both Margaret and Elena follows her.

"Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Elena asked Bonnie

"There's nothing to talk about." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, please!" Margaret begged

"I told you two I wasn't gonna make you both choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone." Bonnie said

Bonnie gets into her car and drives off. Margaret shed a tear and Elena looks sad.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Living room.

"You've been a big help these few weeks." Margaret said

"I knew you guys needed help." Damon said

" Damon you're hiding something from me. I'm your friend. Whatever it is you can tell me." Margaret said

"There's nothing to say about." Damon said

Damon hearing rambling. He ran up and Margaret followed. They entered Stefan's room. Elena looks at them.

"Sure you want to do this?" Damon asked Elena

"I'm sure." Elena said

* * *

They put Stefan in a cell in the basement. Damon closes the door.

"There's no guarantee it's going to work." Damon said

"It has to." Elena said

Elena sits down opposite the cell door, resting her back against the wall. Margaret sits beside her and holds her hand. Damon sits down as well. He looked at Margaret.


	20. Blood brothers

Salvatore Boarding House

Both Margaret and Elena enters the living room.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked Damon

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work." Damon said

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Margaret asked Damon

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you two spoken to your uncle lately?" Damon asked both Margaret and Elena

"We've been avoiding him, actually. I've been staying with my mom." Margaret said

"And I've been here most nights." Elena said

"Which she'll be here again tonight. And I'll be coming over." Margaret said

"See you later." Elena said

Both Elena and Margaret leave.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Elena's room.

Margaret calling Damon.

"What?"Damon said

Margaret puts the phone on speaker.

"We're just grabbing some clothes, and then we'll be right over." Margaret said

"How's Stefan?"Elena asked Damon

"Extra broody. Hold on. (Both Margaret and Elena wait for a minute. Margaret's phone rings and she puts it on speaker.)He won't eat anything." Damon said

"He has to eat what's his favorite...Kind of, um..." Elena asked Damon

"His favorite kind of what?" Damon asked Elena

"Type of animal blood that he prefers?"Elena asked again

"Ew. Gross."Damon said

"Heh. Your joking doesn't help."Elena said

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do.Stefan likes...Puppy blood...Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite."Damon said

"Not funny."Elena said

"Margaret could you come with me?"Damon asked Margaret

"Sure. But why me?"Margaret asked in confusion

"Need more company. Just in case more tomb vampires show up. You've got that whole telekinesis and mindreading thing. Could be useful."Damon said

"Yeah ok.(Margaret hangs up. John shows up.) Uncle John!" Margaret said

Elena closes her closet door.

"I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up." John said

"We're actually just heading out." Elena said

"Well, it won't take long." John said

"What did you want to talk about?" Elena asked her uncle

"Well...I know that you two know." John said

"Know what?" Margaret asked her uncle

"It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say. If she knew you two were friends and dating vampires?" John asked both Margaret and Elena

"Which mother?" Elena asked again

"My mother Elizabeth. She wouldn't care if I dated a vampire even I don't. We don't have to discuss our personal lives with you." Margaret said

Both Margaret and Elena leave.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

"I can't believe you told him off. I should've been there." Damon said

"Tired of his arrogance. He just needed to hear it." Margaret said

"He doesn't love us." Elena said

"Gilbert or not. He doesn't treat us like that." Margaret said

"We won't be long." Damon said

* * *

Night.

Grove Hill Residence.

Margaret, Damon, and Alaric are at the apartment.

"This is the one here. The records show was paid 3 months in advance." Alaric said

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in." Damon said

"You don't know that." Margaret said

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area." Damon said

"Playing it by ear." Margaret said

"Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric said

"If it's a vampire. We wouldn't have a choice." Margaret said

Margaret senses a vampire.

"What is it?" Alaric asked Margaret

"Keep your eyes open." Margaret said

Margaret uses her telekinesis to open the door. They go inside and go to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and see blood bags. A man jumps on Alaric. Margaret uses her telekinesis to pin the man on the wall.

"What are you?" Henry asked Margaret

"We'll ask the questions." Margaret said

Margaret puts him down.

"I know you." Damon said

"Damon?" Henry asked in confusion

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb." Damon said

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?" Henry asked Damon

"Do you know anyone by the name of John Gilbert?" Damon asked Henry

"How do you know him?" Henry asked again

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?" Damon asked again

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out." Henry said

"By definition of how?" Margaret asked Henry

"Adapting. It's a whole new world...Cars, computers. There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place." Henry said

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked Henry

"That's my friend's very passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon asked again

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes...how to use a microwave, separate my whites." Henry said

"What else do you do for him?" Margaret asked again

"I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others." Henry said

"The others?" Damon asked in confusion

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge" Henry said

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked again

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble." Henry said

"Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder." Damon said

Henry receives a call.

"Heh. That's John now. (Margaret reads Henry's mind.)They shouldn'tknow. Killing all the tomb vampires, and Damon and Stefan."Henry thinking

Margaret stops reading Henry's.

"He's lying." Margaret said

"What's going on?" Henry asked in confusion

"He was going to kill us." Margaret said

Henry knows a trap and runs at Alaric. Margaret pins him on the wall with her telekinesis again. Alaric stabs him with a stake.

"Let's not not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out." Damon said

Damon empties the blood bags. Margaret sits on a chair.

"Beer. No smirnoff. Got pepsi." Damon said

"I'll take that." Margaret said

Damon tossed Margaret the pepsi as she catches it.

"I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean." Alaric said

"I would've sense anymore vampires." Margaret said

"This was a real dead-end." Alaric said

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man." Damon said

"Isobel did something stupid to both of you. Rick you were what, married to her for a few years? Damon, Katherine seduced you to turn you. Just like Isobel seduced you to turn her. It was some sick game. Her and Katherine are alike. Those two treat the both of you like dirt. Only thing that you can do is move on." Margaret said

"You're right. I don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I...I'm done with all of this." Alaric said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Both Margaret and Damon enters the room.

"How was the "errand"?" Elena asked both her sister and Damon

"Brutal." Margaret said

"Has Stefan eaten yet?" Damon asked Elena

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught." Elena said

"I'll go check on him.

* * *

Cellar.

Margaret sees the door open. She looked at Stefan and looked hopeless. She sits beside him on his left side.

"You can tell what I'm thinking." Stefan said

"I don't have to read your mind for that." Margaret said

"If you're here to gloat..." Stefan said as Margaret cuts him off

"You think that's what I'm here for? You're not eating or putting your ring on. You're not blaming Damon. You're just blaming yourself." Margaret said

"It was my fault. I made him turn." Stefan said

"That was 146 years ago. That was in the past. You have to think about the present." Margaret said

"I've killed people." Stefan said

"That was the ripper. It wasn't you. Our actions are on our own. You're the person who's chosen to be good. You're stronger then any of us." Margaret said

Stefan puts on his ring and Margaret smiles at him.

* * *

Living room.

Both Margaret and Stefan walk into the living room. Elena ran into Stefan and kissed him.

"He chosen not to kill himself after all." Margaret said

"Thank you." Stefan thanking Margaret

"You're welcome. I'm gonna leave. Drive her home." Margaret said

"Sure." Stefan said

"I'll walk you out. (Damon opens the door. Him and Margaret walked to her car.) Thanks for saving Stefan." Damon said

"He just needed to have a good talking too." Margaret said

"That speech you did about moving on. Rick is getting his smile back. And you were right about Katherine. She treated me like crap." Damon said

"Not all of us are bad. People make mistakes. And you want to know what I think? You can't stand being a vampire all the time because you miss being human." Margaret asked in confusion

Damon sighs.

"Margaret there's something I have to tell you." Damon said

Stefan gets out of the house.

"I need your help with something." Stefan said

"Can it wait? I have to say something to Margaret." Damon said

"It's ok. I have to go to my mom's house. Bye Damon." Margaret said

Margaret gets in her car and drives off.

"What're you doing?" Stefan said

"I was trying to tell her something before I was interrupted." Damon said

"You two been spending time with each other. Bonded. Everyone of us are going to say the same thing. Stay away from her." Stefan threatens his brother

"That's not everyone's business." Damon said

"She's Elena's sister and Elizabeth daughter. I know you have feelings for her." Stefan said

"She was there for me and I was there for her." Damon said

* * *

Morrow Residence.

In the kitchen.

Elizabeth cooking dinner.

"You hungry?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"Actually I ate with Damon and Alaric." Margaret said

"With Damon?" Elizabeth asked in confusion

"Yeah. Why are you asking me in a confused look?" Margaret asked her mother

"I'm not." Elizabeth lied

"Mom?" Margaret asked again

"I'm just glad you and Damon are hanging out. But when he's around you he seems different." Elizabeth said

"People can change." Margaret said


	21. Isobel

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret is in her room writing her diary.

Damon _was about to tell me something yesterday but got interrupted. What is he hiding from me._

* * *

High School.

Damon enters Alaric's classroom.

"Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric said

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh...never mind. (Damon looks at them.) What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asked them

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric said

"Isobel is here? (Alaric nods.) Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked Alaric

"No." Alaric said

"No they're not?" Damon asked again

"No, I didn't ask." Alaric said

"What about the invention?" Damon asked again

"Didn't ask." Alaric said

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon asked again

"I don't know." Alaric said

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked again

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric said

"What did she want?" Damon asked in confusion

"She wants to see me." Elena said

"Ric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We have to figure out why she's here and what she wants." Margaret said

"That means that I don't have a choice." Elena said

* * *

The grill.

Elena is sitting alone. Both Stefan and her sister are standing at the pool table. They watch after Elena. Margaret sensing a vampire in the grill.

"Here we go." Margaret said

Isobel arrives and sits down with her daughter. They started talking. Stefan looks uncomfortable. Elena gets up but her mother catches her arm and forces her to sit down. Both Stefan and Margaret is going towards them but they stopped. Isobel gets up and leaves. Elena cries. Stefan and her sister approaches to her. Bonnie arrives; Elena gets up and looks at her. Bonnie looks at Stefan and leaves.

* * *

Isobel's Residence

Damon is shirtless. He's playing strip poker with a woman. He gets up and begins to remove his belt. Isobel arrives.

"And it's just one blast from the past after another. (Damon closes his fly.) Dégage, Cherie." Isobel said

Cherie gets up and leaves the room.

"It's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion." Damon said

"How did you find me?" Isobel asked Damon

Damon vamp-speed towards Isobel.

"Searched all the neighborhood bank-owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one." Damon said

"Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?" Isobel asked again

"Well you caused quite a stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you. I'm a little hurt." Damon said

Damon leans in towards her.

"I'm so sorry. (Isobel twists Damon's head around.) Did you bring the device?" Isobel asked again

Damon disengages.

"Heh. Ow. What are you doing with John Gilbert?" Damon asked Isobel

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me. Right before he cheated on me with my friend, Beth." Isobel said

"I'm sure. One of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?" Damon asked again

"Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon we're on the same side. Katherine wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants." Isobel said

Damon throws Isobel off.

"Why are you doing her dirty work?" Damon asked again

"Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants." Isobel said

"So do I." Damon said

"Oh really Damon? (Isobel comes in close to him) What should we do now?" Isobel asked again

Both Damon and Isobel laughed. They begin to kiss each other. They fall on the sofa. Damon slams her on the floor and holds her throat down to the floor.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about." Damon said

"Guess I'll mess with Beth's daughter." Isobel said

"You leave Margaret alone or I will rip you into pieces. I'll be sending Katherine a message if she hurts her. (Damon slams Isobel head against the floor.) And if Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself." Damon said

* * *

Next day.

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret is in the living room. She senses a witch. Someone is knocking on the door. She knows that it was Bonnie. She opens the door.

"Hi." Bonnie said

"Let's get one thing straight, Bonnie. I know that you were still upset but what happened yesterday had nothing to do with you." Margaret said

"I know. I was a real jerk. I couldn't sleep last night. (Her sister walked downstairs and looked at Bonnie. She looked at Elena.) You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You guys are my friends. And I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday." Bonnie said

"I met my birth mother." Elena said

"Was it...Are you okay?" Bonnie asked Elena

Elena cries and hugged Bonnie. Margaret hugged them both.

* * *

High School.

Both Elena and Margaret enter the classroom and sees Bonnie is leafing through Emily's spell book.

"Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you guys to see this." Bonnie said

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena asked Bonnie

"I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out." Bonnie said

Bonnie shows them the book.

"That's the vampire compass." Margaret said

"Yeah, according to Emily, Johnathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about." Bonnie said

Bonnie shows them the page from the book. The device is designed.

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece." Margaret said

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Johnathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." Bonnie said

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asked again

Bonnie reads the page.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" Bonnie asked them

"What did Johnathan created it for?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"It's a weapon. Against vampires." Bonnie said

Both Margaret and Elena is surprised.

Outside, Jeremy is walking and sees Elena.

"Margaret! Elena!" Jeremy said

"Hey, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked her brother

"No, not lately. Listen, do you guys have a second?" Jeremy asked both of his sister's

"Yeah. What's up? What's going on?" Margaret asked her brother

"Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text." Jeremy said

"We didn't know that you guys were still friends." Margaret said

"We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you two know anything you've got to tell me." Jeremy said

"We haven't talked to her." Elena said

"Not seen her." Margaret said

"Are you two lying to me right now?" Jeremy asked again

"Why do you say that?" Margaret asked her brother

"Cause that's what you do. Lying. You two have been lying behind my back. I know what Anna is and I know that you two know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?" Jeremy asked again

"We don't." Margaret said

Jeremy leaves.

"Jer...Jeremy wait!" Elena said

"Jeremy!" Margaret said

Margaret senses a vampire behind them. Both her and her sister turns around and Isobel is standing right there.

"Isobel. What are you doing here?" Elena asked her mother

"I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life." Isobel said

"I don't want you in my life." Elena said

"Why the hell are you here?" Margaret asked Isobel

"You sound just like Beth." Isobel said

"You knew my mother?" Margaret asked again

"She was the new girl. And she was my friend until my boyfriend cheated on me with her." Isobel said

Margaret tried to read Isobels mind but nothing's happening.

"I can't read your mind. (Isobel holding a bracelet.) That what's happening. Blocking my telepathy? You, John, and Jeremy." Margaret said

"Emily Bennett didn't just create rings, necklaces, or bracelets for daylight. She can also make jewelry by blocking telepathy." Isobel explain

"That's why Jeremy doesn't know that he have it." Margaret said

"Already have a lot of people that both of you care about but I've been studying. (Isobel looks at Bonnie.) There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gotta stay away from that one. (She looks at Jeremy.) Oh...sad little brother Jeremy. (She watches Caroline.) And there's Caroline...obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh...(She looks at Matt.) And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there." Isobel said

"Matt is not involved in this." Elena said

"He's involved with you, isn't he?" Isobel asked her daughter

"You need to leave." Elena said

"Like now." Margaret said

"Actually I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over there, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and..." Isobel said

"No!" Both Margaret and Elena said

Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt. His arm gets crushed. Margaret ran towards him.

"Get this trailer!" Matt said

Margaret gets her hands under the trailer. Tyler rushes to help him with some friends.

"1...2...3..." Margaret counting

They try to lift the trailer. Stefan arrives to help lift cause he had strength. They remove the trailer. Margaret helps Matt get free. Caroline rushes to see him. Elena turns to see Jeremy. He has disappeared. Margaret couldn't sense Isobel anywhere. Stefan looks at Elena.

"The ambulance is saying in 15-20 minutes." Caroline said

"I have my car. I can take him to the hospital." Tyler said

"Caroline can take me." Matt said

"I can't drive." Caroline said

"I'll wait. Its fine." Matt said

"You will not wait okay?! You need to see a doctor, Tyler is driving. End of story." Caroline said

"Fine!" Matt said

"Go!" Caroline said

"I'll bring my car around." Tyler said

Matt looks at Caroline.

* * *

Alaric's classroom.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked them

"Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan said

"We'll talk to him." Elena said

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan said

"What if it's not?" Margaret asked them

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

"Absolutely not! I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon said

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away." Margaret said

"I don't trust her." Damon said

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie said

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena said

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon said

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Stefan said

"Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing." Damon said

"I've been practicing." Bonnie said

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon said

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asked Damon

"What?" Damon asked in confusion

"Name a book, any book." Bonnie said

"Name a book...How about "Call of the wild", Jack London? (Bonnie turns and looks at the library. A book flies and lands in Damon's hands. He looks at the book.) Jack London. Great parlor trick." Damon said

"We're doing this, Damon. We're doing it her way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" Margaret said

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon said

"You're right, you can't trust me." Bonnie said

"But you put your trust in me." Margaret said

Damon looks at Margaret. He gives her the device and rubs her finger. Bonnie opens Emily's spell book. She gives her the device. She begins the spell. Margaret, Damon, Elena and Stefan look at her.

"Done." Bonnie said

Bonnie gives the device to Elena.

"Great, now what?" Damon asked in confusion

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena said

* * *

Town square.

Elena is waiting for Isobel. She arrives behind her. Frank and Cherie arrives behind Elena. Margaret, Damon and Stefan arrive behind Isobel. She looks at them.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel said

Elena takes her phone and calls home. Margaret gets a worried look on her face. Elena talks to Jeremy making sure everything ok. Jeremy hangs up.

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena said

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." Isobel said

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to my sister?" Elena asked her mother

"Because he trust her and that he's in love with her." Isobel said

Margaret looked shocked. She looked at Damon and then she leaves.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret was in her room writing in her diary.

_Complication. Here it is. Never thought I was into bad boys. He wanted to tell me himself. But Isobel blurred out the truth. Good or bad. How can I deny it? That he has feelings for me. Or maybe it's because I'm lying to myself. _

Margaret stops writing. She realized that she forgot something.

"Crap. (Margaret gets out of bed and gets out of her room. She ran downstairs.) Jenna I forgot my dress. I'll be out for an hour." Margaret said as she leaves

Margaret shown up to the dress store and it was closed.

"No, no, no!" Margaret panics


	22. Founder's Day

Morrow Residence.

"Mom, I don't have a dress for the founder's day parade tomorrow. (Elizabeth gets out her old dress. It was blue.) Isn't that..." Margaret asked as her mother finishes her sentence

"Yes. I've worn this on my good days. I figure that you should have this for tomorrow." Elizabeth said

Margaret hugged her mother.

"Thanks mom. (Margaret stopped hugging her mother.) I need to get home." Margaret said

"See ya, tomorrow." Elizabeth said

"Bye, mom." Margaret said

"Bye." Elizabeth said

* * *

Next day.

Gilbert Residence.

Both Margaret and Elena are getting dressed for the Founders' Day Parade. Elena puts her necklace.

* * *

High School.

Stefan is standing alone, waiting. Damon arrives.

"Look at you, all retro." Damon said

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his brother

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founders' Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and making sure Margaret might feel the same way about me." Damon said

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan said

"You started it. With the whole "I'm insecure, leave Margaret alone. She's Elena's sister and Elizabeth's daughter." speech. I'm enjoying that." Damon said

"As long as you heard it." Stefan said

Both Damon and his brother see Margaret and Elena approaching. They smiles at them and curtsies.

* * *

Margaret, Elena, and Stefan are talking about John being Margaret and Elena's father.

"No, no, no! This can't be. He's not my father." Margaret said

"Elizabeth mind was erased from someone who she slept with. John dated Isobel and slept with her while he was cheating on her when they were teenagers. He didn't want you two to know the truth. That's why he was wearing the bracelet to block the telepathy." Stefan explain

"We've never liked this man." Elena said

"Not just adopted sisters. We're half sisters. That means I'm half Gilbert." Margaret said

"Yeah." Stefan said

"I'm still processing." Margaret said

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to tell the both of you." Stefan said

"We really hope that it's not true. What are we supposed to do?" Elena asked Stefan

"Do we confront him say "are you our biological father?" Margaret asked Stefan

"When you two are ready." Stefan said

"We have enough problems with the family that we actually care about. Jeremy hates us, and why wouldn't he?" Margaret said

"He's just hurt, he's confused." Stefan said

"He's never going to forgive us for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him." Elena said

"He's both of your brother, he'll forgive the two of you. Just give him some time." Stefan said

* * *

Both Margaret and Elena is running after Jeremy.

"Jeremy! We was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float." Elena said

"Go away." Jeremy said

"Jeremy, come on! Please!" Margaret begged

"Why don't the two of you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being the-dark little brother." Jeremy said

"Jer, please." Elena begged

"Just don't! You guys can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed." Jeremy said as he leaves

* * *

The floats are parading. Carol Lockwood commentates.

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band! (The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauds and scream.) And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek. (The float arrives in the street. Jeremy and Tyler are in it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other.) Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts. (Margaret, Elena Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd.) This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?" Carol said

Bonnie is in the crowd. She smiles and waves at both Elena and Margaret. Both of them smiles and waves back to Bonnie. Damon walks in front of her, he smiles and waves to Margaret. She looks away.

* * *

Mystic grill.

Margaret arrives and she's back in her regular clothes. Damon approaches to her.

"You look nice. The elegant look, I didn't like." Damon said

"Is that an insult?" Margaret asked Damon

"It's just a compliment." Damon said

"Everyone is worried about our...friendship." Margaret said

"Did my brother or your sister mention something to you too?" Damon asked in curiousity

"No, did they mention something to you?" Margaret asked again

"No." Damon said

"So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do." Margaret said

Damon smiling and doing the eye-thing.

"What eye thing?" Damon asked again

"Don't make me regret being your friend. (Elena approaches to her sister and Damon. She drags her arm and both of them approaches to their brother.) What we did was to protect you. There's so much that you don't know." Margaret said

"You're half angel and half human hybrid." Jeremy said

"I'm still me. I'm still your sister. Me and Elena." Margaret said

"We lied to you. We were wrong. But you're our brother, Jer, and we love you, and we have to fix it. Tell us, what can we do?" Elena asked her brother

"You two can go to hell." Jeremy said

Jeremy gets up and leaves.

* * *

Town Square

Jeremy is walking, and Damon appears walking behind him.

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!" Damon mocking Jeremy

"Dick!" Jeremy said

"You don't talk to me like that! I'm not either of your sisters. And for now on, (Damon grabs Jeremy's arm) don't talk to them that way." Damon said

"So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt their feelings?" Jeremy asked Damon

"Cut them some slack. I erased your memories. They was protecting you." Damon said

"It wasn't their call to make. (Jeremy tries to leave but Damon grabs his arm and pulls him back.) Let go of me before I cause a scene." Jeremy threaten Damon

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon said

Stefan arrives.

"Let him go. (Damon releases Jeremy. Stefan puts himself between them and looks at Jeremy.) Are you alright?" Stefan asked Jeremy

"Yeah." Jeremy said

Stefan looking at his brother. Then looked back at Jeremy.

"What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to both your sisters. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't." Stefan said

Damon looked at his brother.

"You shouldn't have made me forget." Jeremy said as he leaves

"Good cop, bad cop. I like it." Damon said

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked his brother

"He's being a punk." Damon said

"Elena and Margaret's relationship with their brother is none of your business. So stay out of it!" Stefan said

"Oh, there's only one "do-gooder" role available. My bad. I'm sorry." Damon said

Damon laughs.

"Get over yourself. I know you're not doing this for the right reasons." Stefan said

"What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please!" Damon said

"Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it." Stefan said

* * *

1Night.

Both Margaret and her mother is walking on the sidewalk. Margaret sensing a lot of vampires. They stopped.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"A lot of vampires. (Damon approaches to them. He holds Margarets hand.) What are you doing?" Margaret asked Damon

"Saving your life." Damon said

"They want revenge on the founding families." Elizabeth said

"They're their target." Damon said

"I have to find Jeremy." Margaret said

* * *

Town Square.

Both Margaret and Stefan falls.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Elena asked both her sister and Stefan

"It hurts." Margaret said

"Come on!" Elizabeth said

Both Elizabeth and Elena help Stefan and Margaret up. They go toward the stairs. Alaric finds them.

"They just dropped." Elena said

"Yeah, they're not the only ones. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain." Alaric said

"They're rounding up the vampires." Elena said

"My daughter isn't a vampire." Elizabeth said

"Are you guys okay?" Elena asked both Stefan and her sister

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped." Stefan said

"Easy for you to say. Mine felt a scatter." Margaret said

"They're taking them to your family's old building." Alaric said

"It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be." Stefan said

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it." Elena said

"What if she didn't? She knew about the jewelry that Emily made. Blocking my telepathy. She was using the same spell." Margaret said

"We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires. And the part angels." Stefan said

"Which means Damon..." Elizabeth said as her daughter finishes her sentence

"Is with the others." Margaret said

"Can you get Jeremy, take him home?" Elena asked Alaric

"Of course." Alaric said

"I need you to go with them." Margaret said

"You're my daughter. I'm supposed to be protecting you." Elizabeth said

"I know. Just go!" Margaret said

Both Alaric and Elizabeth leaves.

"Let's go." Elena said

Margaret, Elena and Stefan are walking when suddenly Stefan hears the fire. Margaret sensing them.

"I can hear them. The building is on fire." Stefan said

"I can sense them too." Margaret said

They go toward John.

"If you're looking for Damon, he's with the rest of them. It's over for him." John said

"You're crazy!" Margaret said

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing. (Stefan is looking at the building. John looks at him.) Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." John said

Stefan looks at both Margaret and Elena.

"You two know the building well, is there another way in?" Stefan asked both Margaret and Elena

"Utility door, there's one around the side." Elena said

Stefan goes toward the building. Both Elena and Margaret follows him but John blocks their path.

"Take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire." John said

"We're asking you not to." Elena said

"That doesn't mean anything to me." John said

"As our father, it should." Margaret said

Long pause, they look at each other.

"You two know." John said

"We didn't know for sure, now we do." Margaret said

They both looked at their father and goes toward the building.

* * *

Grayson Gilbert's Office.

Bonnie is looking at the building when Margaret and Elena arrives.

"You guys can't go in there!" Bonnie said

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked Bonnie

"I'm sorry I lied to you both. (Bonnie catches Elena and Margarets arm, closes her eyes and begins to chant.) Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum! (The spirit intacullum, into a fire, Fes Matos saving adisdum!)" Bonnie continues to chant

"Bonnie, we've got to get in there!" Margaret said

Bonnie finishes her spell and looks at both Margaret and Elena.

"Bonnie...Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?" Elena asked Bonnie

Both Stefan and Damon come out of the building. Both Margaret and Elena runs toward them.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret arrives. She's holding her dress and sees Damon on the porch.

"I always have to sense every single time if a witch or a vampire is near me, right?" Margaret said

"I know." Damon said

"So, what are you doing here?" Margaret asked Damon

"Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Margaret asked again

"It's not important. Let me take this for you." Damon said

Damon takes Margarets stuff and sets it down.

"Thank you." Margaret thanking Damon

"I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero. I don't do good. It's not in me." Damon said

"I believe that you are. Yes, you did some damning things in the past. But you're a hero." Margaret said

"Nah, it's reserved for you, my brother, your sister...and Bonnie...who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me." Damon said

"Why do you sound so surprised by all of this?" Margaret asked again

"Because she did it for you and for Elena. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that." Damon thanking Margaret

Damon kisses Margaret on the cheek; they look at each other. He hesitates and then tries to kiss her. But she stopped him.

"Damon I...I'm not my sister. I'm not Katherine and I'm not a doppelganger." Margaret said

"Wait. Hold on! Do you think I care about that? I don't. I care because I..." Damon said

Damon grabs her and they kiss passionately for a few seconds. She stops him again.

"I can't." Margaret said

Margaret grabs her stuff and goes into the house. She closes the door behind her. She touches her lips, shed a tear and run upstairs. She sees her brother asleep in his room. She goes to her room and dropped her stuff on the floor.

* * *

For awhile she was on her bed. She senses another vampire and gets off of her bed. She gets knocked out from behind and everything went black.


	23. Return

Gilbert Residence.

Elena hands her sister the ice pack.

"Thanks. (Margaret puts the ice pack on her head.) Ow!" Margaret said

"What happened?" Stefan asked Margaret

"I don't know. One minute I was sensing a vampire...then the next...everything went black." Margaret explain

"How can a vampire be invited in if the tomb vampires are dead?" Elena asked Stefan

"I don't know." Stefan said

"Have to see if Caroline is ok and John is going to the hospital too. With Jeremy's little stunt." Elena said

"What?!" Margaret asked in confusion

"I'll explain it in the car. Come on!" Elena said

* * *

Hospital.

Both Margaret and her sister approaches to Bonnie.

"How's Caroline?" Elena asked Bonnie

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie said

"No. No." Margaret said

Bonnie hugged both Margaret and Elena. Margaret senses a vampire nearby and it was Damon. He approaches to them.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked again

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asked Bonnie

"No, I don't." Bonnie said

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon said

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie said

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon said

"No, no way." Elena said

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better." Damon said

"It's too risky." Margaret said

"Do it. (Bonnie sees both Margaret and Elena's expression) This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it." Bonnie said

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asked again

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Margaret." Bonnie said

Bonnie leaves. Elena, Margaret, and Damon are alone.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon said

"One of the tomb vampires came in the house and knocked me out cold." Margaret said

"And almost killed John." Elena said

"What? When? What are you two talking about? After I left?" Damon asked in confusion

"You were there?" Elena asked in confusion

"We were arguing about Margaret and..." Damon said as he was cut off by Jenna

Jenna arrives. Damon moves away as he listens in.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" Jenna asked her niece

"Where have you been?" Elena asked her aunt

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna said

"No, you didn't." Elena said

Yes, I did." Jenna said

"No, Jenna, you didn't." Elena said

"Yes, I did." Jenna said

Damon suddenly realizes that Katherine was the one he argued with and not Elena.

"Oh! (Jenna and both of her nieces look at Damon in confusion.) Mmm, yougotto be kidding me." Damon said as he walks away

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Margaret, Elena and Damon enter the house. Stefan is on the floor but stands up immediately.

"Stefan?" Elena said

"Elena." Stefan said

"What happened?" Elena asked Stefan

"Katherine happened." Damon said

Both Margaret and Elena go upstairs and enter Jeremy's room.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked both of his sister's

"We have to tell you the whole truth." Margaret said

Jeremy realizing more to the story.

"What happened downstairs. My ancestor Katherine Pierce posing as me." Elena said

"Are you saying that she looks like you?" Jeremy asked his sister

"Yes. Doppelganger." Elena said

"What's worst is that John is a horrible parent." Margaret said

"What?" Jeremy asked in confusion

"Elena and I are...half sisters. We just found out today that John is our father." Margaret explain

"That's..." Jeremy said as his sister interrupted his sentence

"We know." Elena said

Both Elena and Margaret enters the room. Stefan walks towards her.

"We told Jeremy." Margaret said

"We can't lie to him anymore." Elena said

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked Elena

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena said

"I know. We all did." Stefan said

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked in confusion

"Move." Damon said

"Well that was helpful." Margaret said as sits down

Damon looked at Elena.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon said

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked his brother

Damon looked at his brother.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. I was arguing with her." Damon said

"About what?" Stefan asked again

"Me and Margaret. Of how I should stay away from her. Exact same thing that Stefan said." Damon explain

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked Damon

"I didn't stay away from Margaret When she got here. We...kissed." Damon said

Both Elena and Stefan were shocked when they looked at Margaret.

"I can explain." Margaret said

Stefan looked back at his brother.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked again

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go. (Damon puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Margaret.) Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon said

Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena puts her hand in front of Stefan.

"Stefan wait. Maybe there's a mistake. (Both Elena and Stefan looked at her sister.) Did you?" Elena asked her sister

Margaret looked guilty.

"Yes. I kissed him. It was a one time thing. But right now is not the time to play alpha male." Margaret said

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena said

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon said

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan said

"I've got a better idea." Damon said

"What's that?" Margaret asked Damon

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you." Damon said

"Seriously?" Margaret asked Damon

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon said

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan said

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." Damon said as he leaves

"You got some explaining to do." Elena said

"It was just an accidental kiss." Margaret said

"Why did you do it?" Stefan asked Margaret

"I don't know. Ok. I just feel confused." Margaret said

* * *

Next day.

Hospital.

Stefan, Margaret, and Elena are walking down the hallway to John's room. They enter the room together.

"John? (John opens his eyes and panics when he sees Elena. He tries to press the button to call the nurse, but Stefan grabs his hand and takes it away from him.) I'm Elena. I'm not - I'm not Katherine." Elena said

"We know she did this to you." Stefan said

"We need to know why." Margaret said

"Where is she?" John asked them

"You tell us. (John tries to sit up but Stefan pushes him back down.) You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?" Stefan asked John

Elena places the Gilbert ring into John's hand.

"Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?" Elena asked her father

John doesn't respond.

"She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in." Stefan said

"In you?" John asked Stefan

"Both of your daughters." Stefan said

"Both of my daughters should have driven a stake through your heart by now. (John looked at both Elena and Margaret.) I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me. (He looks at Stefan.) So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with either of my daughters." John said

"That device almost killed me. I guess you would kill your other daughter as well." Margaret said as she leaves

"Margaret! MARGARET!" John yells

* * *

Outside.

They're walking away.

"We have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him there, John?" Elena asked Stefan

"I...I asked him to leave town." Stefan said

They stop walking and look at each other.

"Asked? You threatened him." Elena said

"Yeah, I threatened him." Stefan said

"Thank...you. We would've done that sooner." Margaret said

"We don't want someone like that in our lives. Or Jeremy's life." Elena said

"Or my mother's." Margaret said

"I know." Stefan said

"So what now?" Elena asked again

"Now, I need to go find Damon." Stefan said

"He's not the problem, Katherine is. She's messing with his head." Margaret said

"The last thing we need is to make things worse." Elena said

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him." Margaret said

"So you do like him?" Stefan asked Margaret

"I...don't." Margaret lied

* * *

Lockwood Mansion.

Margaret, Elena, Jenna, Jeremy, and Elizabeth arrive.

"Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jenna said

"Yeah. Well he is...he was the mayor." Elena said

"Poor Tyler." Margaret said

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked them

"That's what people do." Elizabeth said

"The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go." Jenna said

"In and out? It sounds like a plan." Jeremy said

Margaret sees Damon.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay? (Margaret goes toward Damon.) Hey, how are you doing?" Margaret asked Damon

"Great Margaret. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking." Damon said

"Damon." Margaret said

"Margaret." Damon said

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing." Margaret said

"I kissed you. I thought you had feelings for me as well. How do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked Margaret

"I think that you're hurt." Margaret said

"No, I don't get hurt, Margaret." Damon said

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry, always hiding it and then you do something stupid." Margaret said

"You're afraid that Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end. I don't need her for that. (Damon begins to leave but stops.) Let me ask you this. Why isn't such a surprise of telling people about last night? When we kissed?" Damon asked again

"I'm surprised of what people would think if I actually started a relationship with you. You and I could never work." Margaret said

"Now I'm hurt." Damon said

Damon turns to leave again. Both Elena and Bonnie runs up to them with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Margaret asked both Margaret and Elena

Both Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth. Margaret is standing up.

"You gonna be okay?" Elena asked Stefan

"Yeah, it will heal." Stefan said

"That's not what I meant." Elena said

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan said

"Looks like she's playing in your head too." Margaret said

Damon arrives.

"I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio. (Stefan pulls his shirt down.) We got a crazy ex on the loose. (Damon looks at Elena.) You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy." Damon said

"That's not what's happening." Stefan said

"We're gonna go check on Jenna, Jeremy, and my mom." Margaret said

Both Margaret and Elena left.

"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan asked his brother

"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon said

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said

"I kissed Margaret." Damon said

"She was there for you. I'll give you that. You feel something for her. You care about her. But I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice.

Stefan looks at his brother and leaves.

* * *

Night.

Morrow Residence.

In the kitchen.

"What's going on with you and Damon?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"Not you too. It was nothing." Margaret lied

"Margaret?" Elizabeth said

"Mom, I know you're trying to be that concern mother. But he's being Damon. There's nothing going on between me and him." Margaret kept lying

* * *

Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. He starts to walk out but stops.

"Very brave of you to come here." Damon said

Damon turns his head. Katherine is sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Katherine said

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked Katherine

"I know where I'm not wanted." Katherine said

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age." Damon said

"Ouch." Katherine said

Damon drinks his drink and starts to walk out of the room. Katherine superspeeds in front of him.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Katherine asked Damon

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?" Damon asked again

"Nostalgia, curiosity, et cetera." Katherine said

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?" Damon said

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one thing. (Katherine inches closer towards Damon's lips. He turns and walks away. She rushes in front of him again and grabs him by the throat. She pushes him down to the floor and lies on top of him.) My sweet, innocent Damon.

Damon turns himself on top of her and grabs her by the throat. After a few seconds of hesitation, he kisses her. She vamp speed him against the wall. She rips his shirt open. They continue kissing. He knocks books off a nearby table and pushes Katherine down onto the table. He continues kissing her neck, then pauses.

"Okay, wait, brief pause. (Katherine casually pushes Damon off of her and stands up.) I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity. (Damon gently caresses Katherines face.) I just need the truth, just once." Damon said

"I already know your question and its answer. The truth is...I've never loved you. It was always Stefan." Katherine said

Katherine takes Damon's hands off her face and leaves.

"Margaret cared about me more then you. She was right about you." Damon said

Katherine stops and turns around.

"And that's what?" Katherine asked again

"You seduced me and treated me like dirt. And you're just a coward." Damon said

Katherine leaves.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret senses Damon upstairs.

"You got to be kidding me. (Margaret ran upstairs and enters her bedroom. She sees Damon sitting on her bed. She shuts the door behind her.) I thought we were clear about this." Margaret said

"I'm just doing my part in the neighborhood watch. Trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis." Damon said

"Have you been drinking? (Damon holds his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little.) You're drunk and upset. That can't be good." Margaret said

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care." Damon said

"That's a lie. You do care." Margaret said

Damon looks up at Margaret.

"You're surprised that I thought you would have feelings for me? That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Margaret. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it. (Damon get's up and walks towards Margaret.) You're lying to me, you're lying to everyone that you care about, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it." Damon said

"Damon! (Damon quickly grabs Margaret's face in his hands and kisses her with a passionate kiss. She wanted to stop but couldn't resist. Someone knocked on the door and both of them stopped kissing. Damon disappeared.) Come in!" Margaret said

Elena open the door.

"I'm just checking in. Making sure everything is ok." Elena said

"Yeah." Margaret said

Margaret all nervous.

"With Damon's obsession with you..." Elena said as her sister interrupted her sentence

"Elena! There's a lot going on right now. Katherine being here. Her pretending to be you. We have to stay on point, ok?" Margaret said

"Ok. Night." Elena said

"Night." Margaret said

Elena closes the door. Margaret looked at her window and saw Damon down on the ground. They looked at each other she waved at him and he waved back. He disappeared.


	24. Brave New World

High School

Everyone is preparing for the high school Carnival. Margaret, Elena, and Bonnie are taking care of everything.

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie said

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena said

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie said

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena said

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked Elena

"I'm gonna put the other prizes to the other booth. (Margaret took the box and goes to another booth. She puts the box on the table and a woman approaches to her.) Hi, Miss Chatham."

"Hello, Margaret." Miss Chatham said

"Are the kids here? They're supposed to be helping. (The kids show up.) Never mind. Ok. You guys will be divided into groups." Margaret said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon is pouring a blood bag in a glass. Stefan arrives.

"Care for one?" Damon asked his brother

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan said

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said

"Happy that's a blood bag." Stefan said

"You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Cause I'm not." Damon said

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked his brother

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon said

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked again

"Not really. I mean you'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon said

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to." Stefan said

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do. Cheers!" Damon said

Damon drinking blood.

"Important things to do? No! No! No! Margaret isn't that into you. Don't you see? She doesn't like you that way. She only likes you as a friend." Stefan said

Damon puts his cup on the table.

"That's for her to decide." Damon said

* * *

Night.

The carnival is underway. Margaret gather up the kids.

"You guys have been a great help. Now all of you can go have fun. (The kids scream for excitement as they ran and spread out. Margaret goes back to the booth. She senses a vampire and her brother approaches to her.) Hey, Jer." Margaret said

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked his sister

"My senses are off." Margaret said

"Do you mean Damon?" Jeremy asked again

Margaret changes the subject.

"What will it be? We've got small toys and small pictures if you want to win one game. Bigger toys and bigger pictures for 2 games." Margaret said

"I'll do 1 game." Jeremy said

Margaret hands her brother 3 darts. Jeremy takes the darts and aims it at the balloons and throws them.

"Pick out which one that you want. (Jeremy looked at the flaming panther picture. Margaret takes it out the and gives it to her brother.) There you go." Margaret said

Stefan approaches to them.

"I have to talk to you. (Jeremy leaves.) Damon isn't talking that much. He's still obsessed with you." Stefan said

"Why are we even talking about this?" Margaret asked Stefan

"Tell me this. Are you friends with Damon or are you dating him?" Stefan asked Margaret

"I'm his friend." Margaret lied

"Good." Stefan said

Stefan leaves.

* * *

Carnival was still going.

Margaret giving prizes to the winners. Damon approaches to her.

"What are you doing here?" Margaret asked Damon

"I'm not stalking you if that's what you mean. (Margaret crossed her arms as she doesn't believe Damon.) Alright, I was." Damon said

"Great." Margaret said in sarcasm

"I just need to know that if you had feelings for me or not." Damon said

"This isn't the right place to discuss this." Margaret said

"When and where?" Damon asked Margaret

"Old cemetery. 11pm." Margaret said

* * *

Elsewhere, Matt is talking with Bonnie and Margaret.

"She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue." Matt said

"What happened?" Margaret asked Matt

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next." Matt said

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline." Bonnie said

"Yeah I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it, but this seemed...I don't know...different...more. I can't explain it." Matt said

"Define different?" Margaret asked again

"I open the curtains and she ran towards the wall. The wall was dark from that side. She was afraid of the sunlight and then I closed the curtains. (Margaret senses a new vampire. She notice it was Caroline.) Are you ok?" Matt asked Margaret

"I just remembered. She needs to help me with something. We'll talk to you later." Bonnie said

Matt leaves.

* * *

Both Bonnie and Margaret see Elena, Stefan, and Damon with a newly turned vamp, Caroline.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked in confusion

"I was right." Margaret said

Bonnie sees the blood on Caroline's face. She touches her and is horrified by the truth.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said

Bonnie sees Carter's body.

"Oh god!" Bonnie said

"Bonnie...(Margaret reads Caroline's mind.) _Why would Katherine do this to me?_"Caroline thinking

Margaret stopped reading Caroline's mind. Stefan takes Caroline away.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said

Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands.

"Come on, don't pout about it. I got a body to bury." Damon said

Margaret reads Bonnie's thoughts.

_"I should make him burn."_ Bonnie thinking

Margaret stopped reading Bonnie's mind.

"Bonnie, don't!" Margaret said

Bonnie looks at Damon and does a pain infliction on him. He falls to the ground clutching his head and curls up. She opens a faucet with her powers and water starts coming out a hose.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie said

"I didn't do this." Damon said

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Margaret said

"Everything that happens is his fault." Bonnie said

"Katherine did this. (Bonnie creates a fire, the fire goes toward Damon.) No! (Margaret ran towards him. She blocked the fire with her telekinesis.) ELENA, STOP HER!" Margaret yelled

"Bonnie!" Elena said

Elena shakes Bonnie by her shoulders. The fire goes out as Bonnie's concentration is broken. Margaret stopped her telekinesis.

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie asked Elena

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." Elena said

Both Elena and Bonnie walked away. Margaret helps Damon up.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

The kitchen.

Margaret writes a note.

_I'll be out for a little bit._

Margaret stops writing the note and pin it against the refrigerator.

* * *

Old cemetery.

"You keep asking me if I have feelings for you." Margaret said

"It's been bugging me for the past few days now. I need to know. Are we friends? Were you playing with me? Was it some sick joke?" Damon asked Margaret

"I DON'T KNOW! People keep asking me the same question." Margaret said

"I NEED TO KNOW! NOW!" Damon yelled

"YES! Ok! I do like you. I want to be more then your friend. Is that what you want to hear? (Damon pinned her against a tree. She grabbed his face and they begin to kiss passionately. She helps him take off his shirt. He takes off her shirt. She jumps up and puts her legs around his waist. He carries her and they fell on the ground. She groan in pain and they laughed.) Ow!" Margaret said

Damon kissed Margaret on the neck and they continue of what they're doing.


	25. Bad moon rising

Salvatore boarding house.

Alaric arrives.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan said

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked in confusion

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead, not-dead vampire wife might." Damon said

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric said

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said

"Aside from vampires, witches, and angels, what else?" Margaret asked Alaric

"The lycanthrope." Alaric said

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asked in confusion

"Are you serious? I mean really?" Margaret asked again

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon said

"Is it?" Stefan asked his brother

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon asked in confusion

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked in confusion

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founders' Day." Damon said

"The Gilbert device affected me and the two of you. It also affect the mayor and it also affected Tyler. And at the school carnival, I wasn't only sensing Caroline or you two. It was Mason too." Margaret explain

"Mason was exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's workers. It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity." Stefan said

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Damon said

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing." Alaric said

"So can we get access to it? Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said

"I guess we better get to Duke and see if Mason is a real threat or not." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret is putting her stuff in a bag. She senses a vampire. She opens her curtain and sees Damon in a van. He's honking.

"Margaret?! Elena?! Are you coming?" Jenna asked both her nieces

Margaret walked out her room. Her, Elena, and Stefan are going down stairs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked her aunt

"Yeah, just, men and their baggage." Jenna said

"We better get going." Margaret said

They go outside. Damon is waiting at the car. He looked Margaret.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan said

Elena grabs Stefan by the neck and kisses him, he kisses her back. They stop kissing. Her, Margaret, Damon, and Alaric get in the car.

* * *

Alaric's Car

They're in the car, going to Duke. Damon looks at Margaret in the mirror. She looked back at him. Now her face turns towards the window.

* * *

Duke University

Alaric, Elena, Margaret, and Damon arrived. They've gone to the office.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." Alaric said

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore. Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." Vanessa said

"These are my friends Margaret, Elena, and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric said

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask - has there been any news?" Vanessa asked Alaric

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric said

"It's this way. (Vanessa opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room.) I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" Vanessa asked them

"Yeah, it is." Margaret said

Vanessa leaves. Alaric, Damon, Margaret, and Elena look through the room.

"Where'd she go?" Damon asked in confusion

Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena but Damon rushes over and puts himself in front of Elena to protect her. He receives the arrow in his back, grunts, and falls to the floor. Margaret pins Vanessa against the wall with her telekinesis. Vanessa drops the crossbow.

"Margaret?" Alaric said

Margaret let's go of Vanessa.

* * *

In another room.

Margaret is removing the arrow from Damon's back.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Margaret. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." Damon said

Margaret removes the arrow. Damon stands up straight and shakes himself while grimacing.

"Do I have to say thanks for saving my sister again?" Margaret asked Damon

"We could talk about that or we could talk about last night?" Damon said

Damon moved in closer.

"I can't tell Elena of what happened last night." Margaret said

"Right. And I supposed I can't tell my brother." Damon said

"They'll freak. My mother, Jenna, Jeremy, everyone will freak. (They both leave the room and enter the office.) I guess you've met my half sister." Margaret said

"Half sister?" Vanessa asked in confusion

"I'm Margaret Gilbert. Elizabeth Morrow is my mother. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." Margaret said

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said

"Did you say "Elizabeth Morrow"?" Vanessa asked Margaret

"Yes." Margaret said

"Come with me." Vanessa said

* * *

They're looking in Isobel's office looking for information. Damon hands Margaret a box as he touches her finger. Elena looked at her as those two are being weird. She goes back to looking.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." Elena said

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric said

Damon, Margaret, and Elena walked towards the other table.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz. (Vanessa gives them a book with drawings.) Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon"." Vanessa said

"It's Native American." Alaric said

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa explain

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked Vanessa

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa said

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon said

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa said

"Why would they do that?" Margaret asked Vanessa

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa said

Alaric, Elena, Margaret, and Damon look concerned.

"Oh..." Damon said

* * *

Elena is looking in a box and finds a picture of Katherine. Margaret kept looking through the box

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" Elena asked Vanessa

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself." Vanessa said

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?" Elena asked again

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." Vanessa said

"And more things we already know. Just...I want to know why we look alike." Elena said

"Crap. I mean more pictures of my mother. And...(Margaret touches a pentagram. It sizzles on her hand as she groan in pain.) What the hell?" Margaret said

"Are you ok?" Damon asked Margaret

"I'm fine." Margaret said

"Has your mom's memories been erased?" Vanessa asked Margaret

"She was killed by Katherine in 1864. Stefan and Damon knew her. She was brought back to life. Had me, her memories been erased of mine and Elena's father. And a few months ago I found her. Told me about being a human/angel hybrid." Margaret explain

"Did she tell you another name for it?" Vanessa asked again

"No idea what you mean by that. (Vanessa grabs another book. She puts it on the table. She flips the pages and stopped.) Celestial court?" Margaret asked in confusion

"That's what they called themselves. Since you're blonde. They would call you the blonde guardian. The Celestial Court is the corresponds to Heaven. Protect themselves from the supernatural creatures. The angels have a few powers on their own when it comes to their wings. But with a human/angel hybrid. I don't know." Vanessa explain

"But I'm part angel. I can move things with my mind and hear peoples thoughts. I can sense vampires, witches, and now we heard about werewolves." Margaret said

"But you're also part human. With wings. It can't be possible." Vanessa said

* * *

Outside.

Both Margaret and Elena are at the car. Margaret can't open the car door. Damon arrives.

"Allow me." Damon said

Damon unlocks the car. Him and Margaret looked at each other.

"Thanks." Margaret said

"Can we just go?" Elena asked

Both Margaret and Damon stopped looking at each other. He gives Elena a book.

"You didn't dig deep enough." Damon said

Elena looks at the book. "Petrova" is written on the spine.

"Petrova". I saw this on a shelf." Elena said

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact." Damon said

"How did you know that?" Elena asked Damon

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom." Damon said

"Thank you for the book, Damon." Elena said

They get into the car.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Elena, Margaret, and Damon are on the porch.

"Road trips work well for us." Damon said

"You two been acting weird all day." Elena said

"What do you mean?" Margaret asked her sister

"On the road trip. The university. I need to know the truth. What is going on? (Both Damon and Margaret looked at each other as she shakes her head. Meaning, "Don't tell her.". Elena put the pieces together.) You two slept together, didn't you?" Elena asked both her sister and Damon

Margaret looked guilty. Elena ran inside.

"Margaret..." Damon said as Margaret cuts him off

"Shut up! (Margaret runs after her sister upstairs and enter her room.) I can explain." Margaret said

"You slept with Damon." Elena said

They started arguing.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Margaret said

"He's seducing you." Elena said

"No he's not." Margaret said

"You make good choices. Smart choices." Elena said

"And Damon doesn't? He's trying to be good. Ric is starting to be friends with him." Margaret said

"What about that time when he turned Vicki?" Elena asked her sister

"You didn't just go there." Margaret said

Margaret shakes her head and storms out of her sister's room. Elena dials Stefan's number and calls him.

_"Hey." _Stefan said

_"We have a problem." _Elena said

_"Has Damon been messing with Margaret again?" _Stefan asked Elena

_"Actually it's the other way around. They slept with each other." _Elena explain

* * *

Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon opens the door and closes it.

"Hey there brother. (Stefan vamp speed to his brother and punched him in the face.) Ok. I'm guessing Elena told you." Damon said

"I tried to tell you to stay away from Margaret." Stefan said

"She can make her own decisions. Not you or anyone can do anything about it." Damon said

Stefan tackling his brother and start to beating the crap out of him.


	26. Not what it seems

Mystic Grill.

Margaret playing pool. Damon approaches to her.

"She hates me right now." Margaret said

"I told Stefan." Damon said

"Great. How did he take it?" Margaret asked Damon

"Considering of beating the crap out of me. I say swell." Damon said

"My sister hates me. Stefan hates you." Margaret said

"They'll get over it." Damon said

"I hope you're right about that." Margaret said

Damon kissed Margaret.

"See you at Jenna's barbeque." Damon said as leaves

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret, Elizabeth, Elena, and Jenna are in the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction." Elena said

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asked her niece

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. Damon's being nice. Give him a chance." Margaret said

Mason arrives.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason said

"That would be our exit." Margaret said

Margaret was trying to read Masons mind but she sees a bracelet and was getting suspicious. Margaret sits on the couch and her sister leaves. Caroline approaches to her and sits with her.

"Elena told me." Caroline said

"Of course she did." Margaret said

"Why him?" Caroline asked Margaret

"I feel something for him. It's not about the whole Katherine or Ben thing." Margaret said

"What is it about?" Caroline asked again

Margaret was trying to read Caroline's mind but she isn't getting anything. She looked at Caroline's necklace. She change the subject.

"I'm gonna help them get the rest of the food." Margaret said

"OK." Caroline said

* * *

They are playing pictionary. Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna said

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline said

"No, no." Damon said

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna said

"Fox dancing!" Margaret said

"Dances with Wolves" Mason said

"Mason wins...again." Damon said

"How is that a wolf?" Elizabeth asked Damon

Margaret walks in the kitchen and sees her sister. Damon joins as well.

"My mom is getting drunk and so is Jenna." Margaret said

"How is operation Lockwood?" Elena asked Damon

"He's my new BFF." Damon said

Jenna arrives.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Jenna asked both of her niece's

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon said

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna asked Damon

"I know what you must think about me." Damon said

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's." Jenna said

"I'm a work in progress. (Margaret gives her aunt a cake knife from a set. Damon sees it.) These are fancy." Damon said

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." Jenna said

Damon takes a knife from the set.

* * *

Margaret get's out of the bathroom. Damon appears in the hallway. He grabs her and kissed passionately. She stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked Margaret

"Nothing. I just don't want to get caught by Jenna if she comes up here." Margaret said

"There's no one coming up here." Damon said

"I know. But she might need to go upstairs for something." Margaret said

"You're probably right." Damon said

"I don't want to change the subject of our relationship." Margaret said

"You got that whole suspicious look." Damon said

"There's more about Mason that we don't know. For some reason, I think he might be working for Katherine." Margaret said

Elizabeth downstairs.

"Margaret, where are you?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"Coming! (Margaret walked downstairs and seeing Caroline and her sister leaving. She stopped them.) Where are you two going?" Margaret asked both her sister and Caroline

"We're going to Stefan's. He hasn't been answering his phone." Elena said

"Caroline can you give us a minute?" Margaret asked Caroline

"I'll be at the car." Caroline said as she leaves

"Margaret..." Elena said as her sister cuts her off

"Shh!" Margaret shushing

"What's going on?" Elena asked her sister

Margaret gets out her phone.

_"I think Caroline is working for Katherine." _Margaret texted

Elena phone was vibrating and looked at her text. She nods and leaves.

* * *

Night.

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!" Mason said

"I'm so outta here." Margaret said

Margaret walks upstairs and head to her room.


	27. Kill or be killed

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret's room.

Her sister knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?" Elena asked her sister

"Sure. (Her sister comes in and sat beside her.) I heard about you and Stefan.". Margaret said

"We're taking a break." Elena said

"Right. OK." Margaret said

"We're not talking about me." Elena said

"About Damon. Come on! Spit it out!" Margaret said

"You've been alone for the past few months. But you're getting out there again. With Damon, I'm not gonna judge anymore." Elena said

"Really?" Margaret asked her sister

"Yeah." Elena said

They both hugged.

* * *

Next day.

In the bathroom.

Margaret, Elena, and Margaret are talking.

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf." Jeremy said

"We're not sure about that yet." Elena said

"But Mason Lockwood is." Margaret said

"It should be enough easy for us to figure it out." Jeremy said

"There is no us. We agreed that we wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that we want you involved in it." Margaret said

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." Jeremy said

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?" Elena said

"Alright. Just saying." Jeremy said

* * *

Historical Society Volunteer Day.

Public Park.

Carol Lockwood is giving a speech.

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." Carol thanking everyone

Elsewhere Margaret, Elena, and Caroline are talking while they started painting a veranda.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for Mother of the Year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most." Caroline said

"Then what happened?" Margaret asked Caroline

"Well, I was a bitch which is par for the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline asked Elena

"No not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena lied

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." Caroline said

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just..." Elena said

"Just what?" Caroline asked in confusion

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena said

Elena looks at Stefan. He looks at her. Caroline is looking at them. Margaret kept painting.

"Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged." Caroline said

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena said

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline said

Elena leaves and goes towards Stefan.

"My sister just can't stay away." Margaret said

Damon joins both Margaret and Caroline.

"There's some stuff at my car. You wanna help?" Damon asked Margaret

Damon flirt as Margaret flirts back.

"Sure." Margaret said

"Gross." Caroline said

Margaret roll her eyes.

* * *

Parking lot.

Both Margaret and Damon are making out in his car.

"What if we get caught?" Margaret asked Damon

"Then I would compel that person to mind his or her business." Damon said

"Ha ha!" Margaret said

Damon kissed Margaret on the neck.

* * *

Part of the woods.

Margaret senses a werewolf. Mason shoots her with a dart. She feels dizzy.

"What the hell did you..." Margaret was about to ask

She fainted and fell on the ground and asleep.

* * *

Margaret wakes up in the Lockwood ruins. She looked at Damon and Stefan as both of them are weak. She was about to crawl to them but Liz raised her gun at her.

"Don't move." Liz said

"You don't understand." Margaret said

Margaret sensing Caroline.

"Believe me I do. Mason fill me in on everything. Point a fact that you're a nephilim." Liz said

"I'm not a nephilim. Yes I am part human and angel. But you know me since I got adopted by Miranda and Grayson. What Mason told you was a lie. Damon and Stefan are on our side. They don't harm friends. If you don't believe me then..." Margaret explain

They hear a creaking sound. Liz looks at one of her deputies.

"Check it out." Liz said

A deputy was knocked out by Elena. Liz sees her and points her gun at her.

"Elena! What are you doing?" Liz asked Elena

"You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you." Elena said

From behind, the deputy comes up and quickly pushes Elena foward and readies his gun. They hear a noise. The door closes by itself.

"What was that?" Deputy 1 asked in confusion

"Who else is with you?" Liz asked again

"Uh oh!" Margaret said

Caroline closes on one of the deputies and bites his neck. The other deputy fires at her, but only shoots the first deputy. When he stops shooting, she rushes from behind and knocks him to the ground. She reveals her vampire face to her mom.

"Hi mom." Caroline said

Later, both Damon and Stefan are now awake. Damon is feeding on Margarets wrist as she groans in pain. He stops drinking her blood and checks on Stefan. Elena is sitting with him. Caroline and Liz are sitting quietly in different parts of the cell.

"You need some human blood." Damon said

"I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer." Stefan said

"Damon's right. If there's ever time to break your diet..." Caroline said as Elena cuts her off

"He said he didn't want it." Elena said

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead." Damon said

"We got to get the vervain out of her system so that she can forget what happened today. With all the torture that she has done." Margaret said

Damon looks at the deputies.

"We've got to clean this up." Damon said

* * *

Night.

Salvatore Boarding House

In the cellar.

Liz is on the phone while both Margaret and Damon is watching her across the room.

"A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow...(Liz looks at them.)...or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night." Liz said

Liz hangs up and gives the phone to Damon.

"Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain's worked its way out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon explain

Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and are about to enter. Caroline stops outside the door and listens.

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't wanna see her." Liz said

"She's your daughter. The same Caroline." Margaret said

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." Liz said

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon said

Caroline leaves. Both Margaret and Elena follows her. Elena goes back to Stefan. Margaret and Caroline enter the living room. Caroline sat on the couch. Margaret sits with her.

"I may not be able to read your mind because of that necklace that Katherine gave you." Margaret said

"How did you..." Caroline asked as Margaret cuts her off

"The party. I figured it out on my own. That's why I had to acted out. Doing something like this. We would've been so mad at you. But understanding what you just did. Doing this to my own sister and Stefan which by the way he has been a good friend to you. (Caroline gives Margaret the necklace back but she refuses.) Keep it. (Elena enters the living room.) I'll be right back. (They talked in the hallway.) You should talk to her." Margaret said

"I know." Elena said

"Go easy on her. (Elena was about to walk away but her sister grabs her arm.) At the ruins. I know that look from Stefan. The only way to beat Katherine is he has to drink human blood. It sucks but he has to try not to go full ripper mode." Margaret said

Elena hugged her sister.

* * *

Damon's room.

"Never seen your room before." Margaret said

"No one has." Damon said

"Have you dated a human/angel hybrid?" Margaret asked Damon

"I never knew your mother was an angel at the time. I tried to protect her. Until Katherine knocked me out, killed her and lied to me about it." Damon said

"None of that was your fault. My mom is alive again. They brought her back. And what you did today with Caroline's mom. It's what a hero does." Margaret said

Margaret kissed Damon passionately.


	28. Plan B

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret walked downstairs and enters the kitchen. She pours herself some cereal.

"You seem happy." Elizabeth said

"I am." Margaret said

"Should we be worried?" Jenna asked her niece

"No." Margaret said

Her sister enters the kitchen.

"You guys ready?" Elena asked them

* * *

Lockwood Mansion.

Both Margaret and Elena sees Bonnie and walks over to her.

"You're here." Elena said

"I'm here." Bonnie said

They take some candles out of the box.

"Caroline's not coming." Margaret said

"Just making sure." Bonnie said

"You're gonna have to talk to her." Elena said

"Could you two make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie asked both Elena and Margaret

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Margaret said

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose the both of you." Bonnie said

"Yeah. Well she's our friend, Bonnie. Friends don't abandon each other when they're feeling guilty or upset." Margaret said

Margaret heads the other direction.

* * *

Margaret runs into Matt.

"You need some help?" Margaret asked Matt

"Sure. (Matt hands Margaret a box.) Is there something I should know about?" Matt asked Margaret

"If you're asking me about Caroline all I can say is that she misses you. She's been struggling with something." Margaret explain

"She's been that insecure girl." Matt said

"Yes. But I think you two should talk." Margaret said

Damon walk towards Margaret.

"We need to talk." Damon said

"Sorry, Matt. (Both Damon and Margaret walked to another direction.) Usually our date is suppose to be at your place." Margaret said

"It is. And you're right about Mason. He's working with Katherine or..." Damon said

"Yuck." Margaret was disgusted

"And Jeremy is getting involved." Damon said

"What?!" Margaret asked in confusion

"He's involving himself. Tyler Lockwood has a moonstone that can break the werewolf curse." Damon said

"That's what Mason wants. I can try to lure him out." Margaret said

"Am I sensing a plan?" Damon asked Margaret

"Maybe. But you're not gonna like it." Margaret said

"The last we had a plan, I made you do that whole stripper tease." Damon said

"That was the past. My plan is so much better." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret was standing at the wall. Mason looks at her as she was flirting with him. She leaves and he follows. Damon grabs her in his vamp speed and disappears. Mason doesn't see her anymore. He sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her.

"Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" Mason asked Bonnie

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language." Bonnie said

"Here, let me give you a hand." Mason said

Mason grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Bonnie uses her pain infliction spell on him. He grabs his head and yells in pain and falls down onto his knees. Both Margaret and Damon walks past Bonnie. Margaret stand next to her and Damon knees Mason in the face. He falls to the ground, unconscious. Damon opens the passenger door and signals for Bonnie to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon. Bonnie get's in Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon gets in and drives off with Bonnie in the passenger seat.

Matt, Margaret, and Elena are inside the house, sorting through costumes and masks. Stefan walks in with a box of masks. Elena looks at him. Tyler walks in the room.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asked them

"He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back." Stefan said

"So weird." Tyler said

Tyler walks out of the room. Stefan's phone goes off. He looked at his phone. Stefan looks at Elena. She walks towards him, but he shakes his head and walks away. She sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furious. Matt looks at her.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Matt said

"We'll be right back." Margaret said

Both Elena and Margaret runs out of the house.

* * *

Woods

Both Elena and Margaret approaches to Stefan as they were at a well.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Stefan

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan said

Stefan pulls the lock off the iron grating. He then takes the grating off the top of the well. He turns on the flashlight. They look down the well. He jumps onto the edge of the well and Elena hands him the flashlight.

"Hey. Be careful." Elena said

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan said

Stefan jumps into the well. He safely splash at the bottom. He looks down at his arm and sees vapor rising around where the water touched him, his hands and arms burning. He presses himself up against the stone wall and shouts in pain.

"Elena!" Stefan yells

"Stefan?!" Elena said

"Elena!" Stefan said

"Stefan, what's happening?!" Elena asked as she panics

Stefan attempts to climb out, but cannot.

"What's going on in there?!" Margaret asked Stefan

"Vervain. Oh, God! Help!" Stefan said

"Stefan!" Elena said

Elena jumps off from the edge of the well.

"Ok." Margaret said

Margaret wraps her hair in a ponytail. She is about to jump in there but her sister grab her arm.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked her sister

"I have to fly him out of there." Margaret said

"You heard what Vanessa said. You're part human. You don't have wings. If you jump down there, you can break every bone in your body. I'm not losing you. I'm not losing my sister." Elena said

Margaret put her hand on her sisters cheek.

"Sorry." Margaret apologize

Margaret jumped in the well.

"MARGARET!" Elena yells

Margaret's wings appeared and she was flying down and splashed in the water. Stefan is unconscious. Caroline showed up and so did Bonnie.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Margaret said

Margaret wraps her arms around Stefan and flies back up and landed on the ground.

"Holy crap!" Both Caroline and Bonnie said

Margaret puts Stefan down gently.

"Oh, god! Stefan! (Elena bends down and cradles Stefan's head under her arm.) Stefan! Stefan." Elena said

Elena sees a rock and grabs it. She cuts her hand with it. Caroline turns away. Elena places her wrist to Stefan's mouth. He opens his eyes and drinks from her. Margaret grabs his flashlight. She flies down in the well again and splashes. Her wings disappeared. She looked around in the well for the stone. She finds a wooden box and picks it up.

"I think I found it!" Margaret said

Margaret grabs the box and a snake inches towards her. It wraps onto her. She screams and used her telekinesis to crack its bones. The snake was dead. Another snake was coming towards her and she crack that other snakes bones and it was dead too. She pulls the box out its hiding spot.

"Margaret!" Stefan said

"I got it." Margaret said

Margaret wings appeared and she flied out of the well and landed on the ground again. Her wings disappeared once again.

* * *

Night

Bennett Residence.

Both Bonnie and Margaret have hot chocolate together.

"I mean those wings. How did you do that? I thought you were part human?" Bonnie asked Margaret

"I just felt this adrenaline. Elena told me not to do it. I jumped in there anyway and then my wings appeared." Margaret explain

"You can fly now. It was amazing." Bonnie said

"I always wonder what it would be like if I used it again. Everyone around here is special. You're a witch. My sister is a doppelganger and the descendant of Katherine "Bitch" Pierce. Caroline is a newly turned vampire. We got two Salvatore brothers who has lived for 146 years now. And then there's Tyler. Who hasn't triggered his werewolf curse yet. Which is a good thing. (Margaret looks at the time on her phone.) And I have to go." Margaret said

"I'm only saying this because I'm your friend." Bonnie said

"I know you hate Damon." Margaret said

"Just be careful around him." Bonnie said

"Around me he's changing. (Margaret's phone was ringing.) He'll never hurt me. (She answers it. It was her sister.) _Hey, Elena._ (Elena was crying.) _What's wrong?" _Margaret asked her sister

_"Katherine compelled Jenna." _Elena explain

_"Is she alright?" _Margaret asked again

_"She's in the hospital." _Elena said

Margaret hangs up and starts to cry.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked again

"I have to go to the hospital." Margaret said

* * *

Mystic Falls Hospital

Margaret walks towards her mother, brother, and sister.

"Is she okay?" Margaret asked them

"She's gonna be okay." Elena said

"Why Jenna?" Margaret asked in confusion

"Because she's trying to send a message." Elena said

Elena starts to cry again. They do a group hug.

"She's gonna pay." Jeremy said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Margaret is waiting outside. Damon opens the door and was checking on her. She sees Elena running off.

"How are you doing?" Damon asked Margaret

"I can't do this right now, Damon." Margaret said

"I know that this won't make you feel better." Damon said

Damon took out Masons bracelet out of his pocket. Margaret looked at it.

"That's Masons bracelet." Margaret said

"Figure you can keep it." Damon said

"Actually I want you to keep it. If I wouldn't to be trusted then I need you to keep it at all times. I'll ask Bonnie to make more of them. (Margaret shed a tear. Damon comforts her as she started to cry.) Katherine hurt Jenna." Margaret said

"I know." Damon said

"And she could be coming after my mother and kill her again." Margaret said

"We'll find a way." Damon said


	29. Masquerade

Gilbert Residence

Margaret, Elizabeth, Jeremy, Matt and Elena are helping Jenna inside the house.

"Grab the door Jeremy." Elizabeth said

"Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine." Jenna said

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy." Elena said

"You don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die." Margaret said

"The only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment." Jenna said

"No." Matt said

"I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?" Jenna asked in confusion

"It was a freak accident." Elena said

"Like anyone. It happens." Margaret said

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like twenty times at the Grill. (Jenna laughs, then she winces in pain.) Okay, I'm being nice." Matt said

"Careful." Jeremy said

"Easy, easy. (They put Jenna on the couch.) What should I do with this?" Matt said

"I got it." Elena said

Matt gives Elena a bag with food. He and Elizabeth stays with Jenna. She goes in the kitchen. Her brother and sister follows her.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jeremy asked his sister

"Make lunch." Elena said

"No, about Katherine." Jeremy said

"That's it? We're not gonna do anything." Margaret asked in confusion

"She tried to kill Jenna. We can't let her get away with that." Jeremy said

"Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can." Elena said

"And what if she tries something else? That bitch has to go." Margaret said

"She won't do anything. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end." Elena said

"You are being naive and you know it." Jeremy said

"I don't know who you are right now." Margaret said

Both Margaret and Jeremy walked passed the others. Margaret looked at her mother and exchanges looks. They left.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Bonnie walks in the livingroom. She sees Margaret, Damon, and Alaric talking and she sees that there are a lot a weapon on the table. He shows the weapon to everybody.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." (Alaric teaches them on how to kill a vampire. Both Damon and Stefan look at each other.) You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Alaric said

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked them

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan said

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric said

"Make sure you fill in my mother on everything." Margaret said

"I promise." Alaric said

"If anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan said

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon said

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Caroline said

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon said

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy said

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked Bonnie

"But no one get's hurt." Bonnie said

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine get's a stake through her heart.(Margaret picked up a stake off the table. Damon looked at her as he was worried about her.) Margaret? You ok?" Damon asked Margaret

"Let's take psycho bitch down." Margaret said

* * *

Lockwood Residence.

Margaret senses Katherine but she moves. Margaret sees both Stefan and Damon in a far distance.

_"She's on the move. You're up." _Margaret texted Stefan

Stefan walked away and follows Katherine. Damon walked towards Margaret.

"Let's dance. (Damon extended his hand and Margaret takes it. They danced slowly. She looked worried.) As soon as this blows over, you and I are going on a real date." Damon said

"Don't be funny." Margaret said

"We'll get through this." Damon said

Damon kissed Margaret with a passionate kiss. She stopped as she saw both Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Bonnie? Jeremy?" Margaret said

"We got the room set up." Jeremy said

"Ok. (Damon get's a text from his brother. He has a worried look on his face.) We have a problem. Katherine killed Aimee Bradley." Damon explain

"Jer?" Margaret said

"I'm on it." Jeremy said as he leaves

"I have to find Stefan." Damon said

"Go!" Margaret said

Damon leaves.

* * *

In a room.

Katherine goes into the room. Caroline stays outside.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked Caroline

Caroline's sobbing turns into a chuckle.

"I did it! I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it!" Caroline said

Katherine rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped.

"What the...? Stefan?" Katherine said

Stefan in the room too. He has a stake in his hand.

"Hello Katherine." Stefan said

"Goodbye Katherine." Caroline said as she leaves

Margaret was in there as well.

"The little Margaret Gilbert all grown up. Finding out that your father is John. Doesn't that really piss you off?" Katherine asked Margaret

"I'm the only one who can get out of here. And second." Margaret said

"Second?" Katherine asked in confusion

"I don't have to kill you. That's Stefan and Damon's job. Katerina Petrova can go bye-bye." Margaret said

Margaret walked out and go downstairs. She joins the party.

* * *

Few minutes later.

Jeremy was running approaches to his sister.

"What's going on?" Margaret asked her brother

"Katherine is linked to Elena. We got to hurry. (They ran upstairs. In the room, they see Damon was about to kill Katherine. Margaret stopped him with her telekinesis and she separated them.) You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Jeremy explain

Katherine smiles.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine said

"If there was another witch I would've sense it. Which means she blocked the sensing. Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. I'll stay here and make sure Katherine doesn't kill her. Go!" Margaret said

Jeremy leaves.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure." Katherine said

Katherine was about to cut her hand with the stake.

"I wouldn't do that. (But Margaret stops her with her telekinesis again, hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor.) How about we chit chat?" Margaret asked Katherine

Katherine sits down on the couch.

"I want the moonstone." Katherine said

"Sorry, kitty Kat. We're not talking until you tell us what you want with it." Margaret said

Katherine get's up.

"The three of us together just like old times. Except for the Nephilim. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough." Katherine said

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon said

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." Katherine said

"Actually he's like that with me." Margaret said

"Everyone doesn't like it when two are together. But they're being supportive." Katherine said

"You treated him like he was a nothing. You still want Stefan. And you're not gonna stop until he's yours. Am I right? (Katherine didn't answer.) I didn't think so." Margaret said

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked them

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked Katherine

"Where is it?" Katherine asked again

"This whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked again

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon said

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine said

* * *

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon asked in confusion

"We could play charades." Katherine said

Margaret senses something. Damon get's a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked Margaret

"I think it's Tyler. He just started." Margaret explain

"Another Lockwood finally." Katherine said

"You bargained the moonstone. When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan asked Katherine

"Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb. (Katherine looks at Damon.) Thanks to you, by the way." Katherine said

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked again

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine said

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked again

"Stop wasting your breath, Stefan." Margaret said

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan asked again

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine said

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked again

Katherine doesn't answer but mouths "I love you" to Stefan.

"Anyone want a drink?" Margaret asked them

"I'll have one. (Margaret is pouring herself a glass of scotch. She gives Katherine a glass.) Thanks." Katherine thanking Margaret

Katherine drinks. But Margaret uses her telekinesis to pin Katherine against the wall.

"As soon as the spell is lifted. I'll be gladly to have Damon take a stake and drive it through your heart." Margaret said

Lucy arrives. She has the moonstone in her hand. Margaret let's Katherine go.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Lucy said

"Thank God." Katherine said

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy said

"Done." Katherine said

"I owe you nothing." Lucy said

"I said done. Give it." Katherine said

Lucy gives Katherine the moonstone. When Katherine touches it, she can't breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan said

"My sister!" Margaret said

"Elena's fine. (Katherine falls on the floor.) The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her. (She's suffocating.) I apologize for my involvement." Lucy said

Lucy leaves. Katherine's unconscious.

"I like her." Margaret said

* * *

Outside.

Elena was alone and looking at the pond. Her sister approaches to her. She hugged her.

"We had to take her down. (Margaret stopped hugging her sister.) If you intervene then the plan wouldn't work. We didn't know that Katherine was linked to you." Margaret said

"It's ok. Spell's broken and everything is alright." Elena said

"But you're sore. I mean let Stefan heal you. (Elena looked ay Stefan. Margaret turned around and looked at him too.) I'm gonna go to the house." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret's room.

Damon was on Margaret's bed. She came in.

"Katherine?" Margaret said

Margaret shuts the door behind her.

"Her punishment is to stay in the tomb where she belongs." Damon said

"Death wouldn't do anything." Margaret said

"You're part angel. You couldn't kill her." Damon said

"Neither could you." Margaret said

Damon grabbed Margaret's arm and dragged her on her bed. He's on top of her and both of them started kissing passionately. She helps him with his shirt off.


	30. Rose

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret woke up. She realized that Damon wasn't next to her. Someone knocked on the door.

"Margaret, time for you to get up. (Margaret get's her clothes on. She opens the door and heads to the bathroom. She brushes the teeth and spits in the sink.) Damon was here last night." Jeremy said

"Yes. And?" Margaret said

"Did you two..." Jeremy asked his sister

"So none of your business." Margaret said

"Backing off. Have you talked to Elena?" Jeremy asked again

"I talked to her last night at the Lockwood party." Margaret said

"Her bed hasn't been slept in. Her car is still at the Lockwood's." Jeremy said

"Stefan hasn't called. Which means something is wrong." Margaret said

* * *

High School.

Stefan is closing his locker. Both Margaret and Jeremy joins him.

"Hey, guys!" Stefan said

"Jer, can you fill him in? I have to talk to Damon." Margaret said

* * *

Back of the school.

Margaret calls Damon on her phone.

"_I wanted to apologize about last night. For..." _Damon said as Margaret cuts him off

_"No need to get into that right now. It's Elena. I think she's been kidnapped." _Margaret said

* * *

Margaret, Damon, and Stefan are talking about Elena's disappearance.

"How could Elena be kidnapped?" Damon asked in confusion

"If it was a supernatural. I would've sense it. Must've been a human that was being compelled to kidnap her. It wasn't Katherine cause she's in the tomb." Margaret said

"She said something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying." Damon said

"What are you not saying?" Margaret asked Damon

"Elena's in danger." Damon said

"You didn't tell me that last night?" Margaret asked again

"You didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan asked his brother

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?" Damon asked both his brother and Margaret

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan said

"Screw that. We don't need her. What we need is Bonnie. Witch. Tracking spell." Margaret said

"Good idea." Stefan said

"Go!" Margaret said

Stefan head back inside.

"Margaret…" Damon said as Margaret cuts him off

"Don't. I'm pissed at you right now." Margaret said

"Would you just listen to me." Damon said

"Elena is out there in trouble. I don't have time for this." Margaret said

Damon put his hand on Margaret's cheek.

"Let me make it up to you." Damon said

* * *

Damon's Car.

Margaret kept quiet while she's laying down with the blanket over her in backseat.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons. (Stefan has a little bottle with vervain in it in his hands.) What the hell is that?" Damon asked his brother

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan explain

"Weird." Damon said

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked his brother

"About 80 miles." Damon said

Margaret sits up and takes the blanket off. Stefan was surprised.

"Margaret? What the hell?!" Stefan said

"About that. It was my plan to bring her so that I can make it up to her." Damon said

"Pull over!" Stefan said

"We're not pulling over. We have a few miles left. Whoever Katherine is running from, they're mistaken Elena for her. If we pull over right now we're not getting my sister back. Is that what you want?" Margaret asked Stefan

"Crap." Stefan said

"Besides, you're not going without a human/angel." Margaret said

* * *

Damon takes a blood bag from the back seat. He starts drinking and casually looks over at his brother.

"If you want some, just ask." Damon said

"I want some." Stefan said

"Ah, that's so sweet." Damon said

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Stefan said

Damon gives his brother the blood bag. Stefan drinks.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" Damon said

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan said

"Hmm, how romantic." Damon said

* * *

They stopped the car off the road, not far from the house.

"The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things." Damon said

"I think I might have a plan." Margaret said

"What is it?" Stefan asked Margaret

* * *

Inside the house.

Margaret was hiding behind a wall. She holds a vase and drops it as it shattered. Elijah was dragging Elena and Rose followed. Both Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms.

"Rose." Elijah said

"I don't know who it is." Rose said

"Up here." Stefan said

Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed.

"Down here." Damon said

Elijah receives a stake in his hand. He removes it. Both Elena and Rose have disappeared. Elena is with Stefan. Damon appears next to Margaret. Rose is with them. He has his hand on her mouth and gestures to be quiet.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that? (Elijah breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake.) I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other? (Margaret comes out with her hands up. He looks at her.) And who might you be?" Elijah asked Margaret

"I'm a little lost." Margaret lied

"Move a little closer. (Margaret walking slower. Elijah looked in her eyes and tries to compel her. Then he realized he couldn't.) You're not human." Elijah said

"Ring-a-ding-ding." Margaret said

Margaret uses her telekinesis on Elijah. She wasn't strong enough and she fell down as she couldn't hold him anymore. Elena appears at the top of the stairs.

"Don't hurt her. (Elijah looked up.) I'll come with you. Please, don't hurt my friends or my sister. They just wanted to help me out." Elena said

Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed. Elena throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward her but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at him and tackles him. They fall down the stairs. Elijah get's up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon appears and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leaves. Damon helps up Margaret.

Elena smiles and goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena

Elena embraces Stefan.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked Margaret

"I'm fine." Margaret said

Margaret kissed Damon passionately. She stopped kissing him and hugged her sister. She cries.

"That was dangerous." Elena said

"I know. (Margaret stopped hugging her sister.) It was me or Jeremy. I've chosen myself." Margaret said

"You're so stubborn." Elena said

"That's what I like about her." Damon said

"We should get out of here." Stefan said

"My necklace." Elena said

"I'll get it." Stefan said

* * *

Night.

Gilbert Residence.

"Elena? (Both Margaret and Elena are going up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to Elena and hugged her.) Are you okay?" Jeremy asked his sister

"I'm okay. I'm okay. (Elena looks at Bonnie.) I got your message." Elena said

Bonnie cries and hugged Elena again.

"You guys are probably mad at me." Margaret said

Bonnie and Elena stop hugging each other. They all did a group hug.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Damon's room.

"I just need to know why you snook out last night." Margaret said

"I didn't want Jenna to know that I was there." Damon said

"She caught Stefan being there. She caught Vicki. Anna." Margaret said

"It's different." Damon said

"I don't know why I even bother. (Margaret was about to leave. Damon vamp speed in front of her and started kissing her passionately. She stopped him.) What were we talking about?" Margaret asked Damon

Margaret continues kissing Damon. She takes his shirt off and pushes him on his bed and jumps on him.


	31. Mylea

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon's room.

Margaret and Damon are snuggled up in Damon's bed.

"I wish it was like this everyday." Margaret said

"It could last for a long time." Damon said

Damon kissed Margaret's neck.

"Hmm. Nice try." Margaret said

"Ooh, to bad." Damon said

"Ha ha." Margaret said

* * *

Morning.

In the living room.

"You have to understand. I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose explained

"Who is he?" Elena said

"He's one of the originals." Elizabeth said

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan said

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Margaret asked Rose

"Because she came to my house and I ask Stefan to meet me there. She started explaining to us of what we need to prepare ourselves for." Elizabeth explain

"I see the way you try to take Elijah out. That was none human. An angel would've done something like that." Rose said

"You know I'm part angel. Big whoop. Tell us more please?" Margaret said

"Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose said

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan said

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked in confusion

"Yes." Rose said

"No." Stefan said

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true..." Damon said as Rose cuts him off

"Which it is." Rose said

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon said

"Which I'm not." Rose said

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon said

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan said

"Not that you know of." Rose said

"That's not helping." Damon said

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan said

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he get's it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose said

"You made your point. And we better get to school. Account of me, cause I'll be late." Margaret said

"Did you stay here?" Elizabeth asked her daughter

"Uh...(Elizabeth was about to figure it out.) Gotta go." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret get's her clothes on. She opens the door.

"I'm in trouble." Margaret said

"Yeah. No kidding." Elena said

"Everyone seems to know. My own mother is starting to flip. (Margaret looked at her sister's bracelet.) Is that Katherine's?" Margaret asked her sister

"Yeah. Stefan stole it from her and gave it to me." Elena said

"I still need to talk to Bonnie about the blockage of the jewelry." Margaret said

"Can you go without me? I don't feel so good." Elena said

"Ok." Margaret said

* * *

High school.

Cafeteria.

Margaret, Bonnie, and Caroline are at a table.

"We have a problem." Caroline said

"Don't like those words." Margaret said

"I told Tyler that I'm a vampire. (Both Bonnie and Margaret was about to freak.) Before you guys freak..." Caroline said as Margaret cuts her off

"I think its to late for that." Margaret said

"What were you thinking?" Bonnie asked Caroline

"He broke into my house. I didn't have a choice but to defend myself." Caroline explain

"Great." Bonnie said in sarcasm

"He knows about everyone of us." Margaret said

"No, he doesn't. He only knows about me." Caroline said

"One bite from a werewolf..." Margaret said as Caroline finishes her sentence

"That can kill a vampire I know. I'll be careful." Caroline said

"We're trusting you." Margaret said

"I know." Caroline said

"Now that settle. Bonnie?" Margaret said

"Yeah." Bonnie said

"Think you can make more of those blockage of my telepathy? The jewelry?" Margaret asked Bonnie

"I can." Bonnie said

"I got my necklace." Caroline said

"Elena's got her bracelet. Jeremy got his and so does Damon. All we need is Stefan and Rick to have one." Margaret said

"I'll get right on it." Bonnie said

"Thanks." Margaret thanking Bonnie

* * *

Outside.

Margaret get's in her car. Her phone rings and she answers.

_"Hey." _Margaret said

_"So, I'm heading to Richmond with Rose and Elizabeth. We're gonna see Roses friend down there. I'll explain when I get back." _Damon said

_"Ok. Love you." _Margaret said

_"I love you too." _Damon said

Margaret hangs up.

* * *

The Falls

Margaret was standing on the rocks.

"Focus." Margaret said

Margaret closed her eyes. She open her eyes and her wings are not appearing. She jumps and kept jumping.

"That'll never work." Woman said

Margaret turns around and sees a woman with bleach blonde hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Margaret asked the woman

"You really are dating a vampire. (Margaret was about to use her telekinesis on her. But the woman used her telekinesis to push Margaret on the ground. The woman walks toward her and helps her up.) Sorry about that. We might have a rough start. My name is Mylea. I'm your ancestor." Mylea said

"You. You were the one who erased my mother's mind. About John. About the Celestial court." Margaret said

"You don't understand. The circumstances of a angel being with a human..." Mylea said as her descendant cuts her off

"Has consequences? She remember of being an angel. What she didn't remember was being with my father John or the club." Margaret said

"It's not a club." Mylea said

"And what about Miranda and Grayson? Are they up there?" Margaret asked again

"Yours and Elena's, aunt and uncle are up there. But they can't come to earth anymore." Mylea said

"Why not?" Margaret asked in confusion

"Because they're not pure angels." Mylea explain

"Pure angels?" Margaret asked in confusion

"The pure angels like me and like your mother. We can be immortal." Mylea said

"Like the vampires." Margaret said

"Indeed. The half humans like you are not trained." Mylea said

"It's true. They're others like me?" Margaret asked again

"Some are trained and some are not. You will have the chance of having your wings to grow back." Mylea said

"I saved my friend when my wings came out." Margaret said

"Stefan Salvatore. He was quite the ripper. You're dating his brother, Damon." Mylea said

"He's trying to change for my sake." Margaret said

"I never really liked Damon." Mylea said

"Can you please help me with my wings?" Margaret begged

"Yes. But you also need help with your fighting skills as well. Especially your powers. You weren't strong enough to take out Elijah." Mylea said

"If you can help me with my abilities, then you have to get back my mother's memories back." Margaret said

"I will get to that right now." Mylea said

"Meet me back here at 11:30pm." Margaret said

* * *

Night.

Gilbert Residence.

Kitchen.

Jenna, Jeremy, and Margaret are eating together. Margaret was sensing Damon upstairs. She leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs. She sees Damon in her room and closes the door.

"Where's my mom?" Margaret asked Damon

"She went back to her house. Rose is with her." Damon said

"Did you guys find out what's in Richmond?" Margaret asked again

"Not much. Although this guy name Slater. One of his contacts found Elijah so that he could find Elena." Damon said

"Wow." Margaret said

"Yep." Damon said

"Can we even trust Rose?" Margaret asked again

"That I don't know. Elizabeth seems to be hitting it off." Damon said

"There's something I have to tell you." Margaret said

"You're gonna break up with me." Damon joking around

"What? No. Shut up. My ancestor came by at the falls today." Margaret said

"What were you doing at the falls?" Damon asked Margaret

"I was just practicing. I was trying to fly. You know get my wings back." Margaret said

"And how's that working out for you?" Damon asked again

"I have to try, Damon. After everything that happened yesterday. I feel like I was going to lose you, my sister, and Stefan. I can't handle that." Margaret said

"Come here. (Damon comfort Margaret.) You're not gonna lose me." Damon said

Margaret's phone rings and she answers. It was her mother.

_"Hey, mom." _Margaret said

_"I remembered everything. About John. About the celestial court." _Elizabeth said

_"That's great. Mom I'll talk to you tomorrow.__" _Margaret said

_"OK." _Elizabeth said

Margaret hangs up.

* * *

The Falls.

Margaret seen Mylea there. She was in her fighting stance.

"I'm ready." Margaret said


	32. Sacrifice

The Falls.

Mylea was teaching Margaret on how to fight. Margaret fell down.

"Again!" Mylea said

Margaret get's up. She tries to hit Mylea. But Mylea wings appeared and flies up. Margaret looked up at her ancestor.

"Not fair." Margaret said

Mylea flies down and her wings disappeared.

"You will have time for your flying lesson. But right now we still need to practice." Mylea said

"I think I should do this in 5 in the morning. I have to wake up in seven hours and get ready for school. It is 1am." Margaret said

"We'll do this another day." Mylea said

"Thank you." Margaret thanking her ancestor

* * *

Next day.

Gilbert Residence.

In the kitchen.

Margaret, Elena, Damon, and Stefan stand around and talking.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked both Damon and Stefan

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon said

"I can try to read her mind. See what I can find." Margaret said

"No." Stefan said

"What?!" Margaret asked in confusion

"After what happened back at Elijah's at that abandon house. You weren't strong enough for an original. Even Katherines mind can come up with a lie." Stefan said

"I maybe part angel. But I'm not stupid. Stefan, you treat me like I'm the weaker sex." Margaret said

"You were weaker when you were trying to take down Elijah." Stefan said

"Mylea gonna train me every morning. And you can see that I am going to be stronger." Margaret said

Margaret kissed Damon and she leaves.

* * *

High school.

Margaret was walking in the hallways. She spots Bonnie and Luka.

"Hey." Bonnie said

"Hey." Margaret said

"Luka, this is my other friend Margaret." Bonnie said

Margaret shaking hands to Luka.

"Right. Elena's sister." Luka said

"Yeah. That's me. And I'm late for my next class." Margaret said

* * *

The Grill.

Margaret was sitting at the bar. Matt approaches to her.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked Margaret

"Um, I just had a fight with Stefan. Thinking that he's right and I'm wrong. I was helping out with a project and he doesn't think that I can do it." Margaret said

Matt sits with Margaret.

"Elena can see that you two are right. Stefan is still that mysterious guy. You're her sister. You're one of the smart people that I've known since we were little. You and Stefan can find away to work it out as friends." Matt said

Margaret hugged Matt.

"Thank you." Margaret thanking Matt

"You're welcome." Matt said

Margaret stopped hugging Matt and walked off.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

In the parlor.

Bonnie speaks to Stefan, Jeremy, and Damon about their plan. Margaret walks in.

"Margaret?" Stefan said

"No. My turn to talk. I'm not some weakling." Margaret said

"I know." Stefan said

"This isn't about me. This is about Elena. The woman you love. I care about what happens to my sister. I will fight for anyone who hurts my friends. Because that's what we do. To protect each other." Margaret said

"You're right." Stefan said

"I'm right?" Margaret asked in confusion

"I'm sorry for what I said." Stefan said

"I already know how to do the tomb spell. I'll hold it, and we get the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie said

* * *

Woods.

Bonnie approaches Margaret, Damon, and Stefan who are waiting in the church ruins by the entrance to the tomb.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home." Bonnie said

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon asked Bonnie

"He said he'd be here." Bonnie said

Both Stefan and Bonnie descend the stairs to the tomb. Damon starts to follow and so was Margaret. But she stops when her phone rings. She answers and it was her mom. Damon stops.

_"Mom, I can't talk right now."_ Margaret said

_"Rose and I didn't know what was going on. You need to get to Richmond immediately."_ Elizabeth said

_"Why? What's going on?"_ Margaret asked her mother

Margaret and Damon looked at each other.

_"Elena is gonna offer herself to Klaus."_ Elizabeth explain

_"I got Damon with me. We'll be on our way._ (Margaret hangs up.) Come on!" Margaret said

Both Damon and Margaret leave.

* * *

Night.

Slater's Residence.

Both Margaret and Damon has snuck up from behind Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Margaret asked her sister

"What are you guys doing here? (Both Elizabeth and Rose enters the room. Elena turns around and looks at Elizabeth angrily.) You called them?" Elena asked Elizabeth

"I'm sorry, Elena. But she's my daughter." Elizabeth said

"You said that you understood." Elena said

"She lied." Damon said

Elena turns around and looks at her sister. Alice walks up to them and is starstruck seeing Damon.

"Damon Salvatore!" Alice said

"Get rid of her." Damon said

"No...Way!" Alice said

Rose grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room.

"We're leaving." Margaret said

"I'm not going with you guys." Elena said

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon said

"When have I ever made a decision? Stefan does that for me. Now this, this is my decision." Elena said

"Right. You doing crappy stuff like this. You're my sister. I'm not the only one who's trying to protect you. I mean, if anyone wasn't around, who's gonna save your life while you're out making stupid decisions?" Margaret asked again

"You're not listening to me. I don't want to be saved." Elena said

Margaret exhale hard.

"Damon." Margaret said

"You heard her. (Damon grasps Elena's arm tightly. She struggles and releases herself from his grip. She throws a punch at him. He clutches her fist in his hand. She gasps in shock.) Don't ever do that again." Damon said

Damon releases Elena fist from his grasp and walks away.

* * *

Rose and Elizabeth were sitting together on the couch, holding hands. Margaret looked at them in a suspicious look. Damon opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom. They look at him. Rose and Elizabeth get off the couch. Margaret is sensing more vampires.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

"We're to late." Margaret said

The front doors burst open and three vampires walk into the apartment.

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger." Vampire said

Elena attempts to walk towards them, but Damon pushes her back.

"You're not taking my sister." Margaret said

The third vampire in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at him. He vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at Margaret, Damon, Elena, and Elizabeth. They were surprised that Elijah was still alive.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon said

"For centuries now. (Elijah looks back at Cody.) Who are you?" Elijah asked the vampire

"Who are you?" Vampire asked Elijah

"I'm Elijah." Elijah said

"We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her." Vampire said

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked again

"No." Vampire said

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said

Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampires' chests. They grunt as he rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and he lets their hearts drop from his hands. Damon prepares to fight him, but he vamp-speed out of the apartment.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret, Elena, and Damon walk up the steps to the front porch. They stop at the front door and looked at each other.

"Could I just say something?" Elena asked as her sister cuts her off

"People doing some stupid things. But this. You were going through a suicide rampage and you had to bring my own mother into it." Margaret said

"I was saving everyone." Elena said

"After what we saw today. Elijah still being alive and you being..." Damon said as Elena cuts him off

"I don't question why you guys tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you." Elena said

Jeremy opens the front door. They see looked at him.

"What?" Damon said

"It's Stefan." Jeremy said

* * *

Fell's Church Tomb.

Elena bolts down the stairs of the tomb. Margaret runs after her as her sister rushes towards the cave and looks in, but sees no one.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena said

Elena is about to enter the cave. But Margaret stopped her with her telekinesis.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But I can't let you do that." Margaret said

Damon approaches to them.

"Stefan's in there! How could you guys let this happen?" Elena blames them

"The blame game? Really? You starting that again?" Margaret asked her sister

"We was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission." Damon said

"You guys didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place! (Elena was trying to release herself from her sister's telekinesis grasp.) Margaret, let go of me!" Elena said

"If I do that, you're just gonna keep going in there. And I won't stop until you do." Margaret said

"Fine." Elena said

Margaret releases her sister from her telekinetic grip. Elena looks into the cave and starts to move towards it. Damon holds his hand up to block her way.

"Don't." Damon said

Elena looked at both her sister and Damon and she stomps out of the tomb in a rage. Stefan walks over to the entrance.

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan." Damon said

"You two might want to talk." Margaret said

Margaret leaves the tomb.

* * *

Morrow Residence.

Kitchen.

Both Margaret and her mother sat at the table.

"When you and Rose came back to Richmond and brought Elena along. You two were holding hands." Margaret said

Elizabeth sighs.

"Rose and I been seeing each other." Elizabeth said

"You two just met." Margaret said

"Not yesterday." Elizabeth said

"When?" Margaret asked her mother

"Since Atlanta. A year ago." Elizabeth said

Margaret was in rage. They started arguing.

"You're telling me that you knew Rose this entire time? You knew that my own sister is part of Klaus's sacrifice and you didn't tell me?" Margaret asked again

The salt and pepper shakers starting to move.

"I didn't know about the sacrifice. Rose told me something's but not about Elena." Elizabeth said

"That makes it ok? You slept with Rose. You two kept the relationship a secret. (The salt and pepper shakers flew against the wall and it shatters.) You said no more lies." Margaret said as she leaves


	33. By the light of the moon

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret's room

Her clock started beeping and it was 5 in the morning. She get's up.

* * *

In the forest.

Mylea teaching her descendant how to appear her wings again. Margaret isn't trying. She get's frustrated.

"This is ridiculous. I mean, I can't even concentrate when I'm frustrated. Hell, my wings won't come back." Margaret said

"Are you sure about that?" Mylea asked her descendant

Mylea signal her descendant as Margaret looked behind her. Her wings were showing. She smiles.

"I did it." Margaret said

"We still got a lot of work to do." Mylea said

Mylea flies up and so did Margaret. She was laughing.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Livingroom.

Margaret sees her sister on the couch. She sees her upset.

"Let me guess. Bonnie did a barrier spell around the house so that you can't get out? (Elena doesn't say anything to her sister.) We're doing this to keep you safe. (Margaret's phone ring. She answers it and it was Damon.) _Hey!" _Margaret said

_"There might be a new wolf here. She's looking for Mason." _Damon explain

_"And there's a full moon tonight. Sure hope__ Caroline can stay alive since she will keep__ Tyler company.__" _Margaret said

_"She wolf is at the __grill." _Damon said

* * *

The Grill.

Margaret approaches to both Damon and Alaric. She senses the werewolf Jules at the bar.

"So that's she wolf?" Margaret asked both Damon and Alaric

"Yep." Damon said

"Uh huh. (Waitress comes over her way.) Water please. (The waitress leaves.) She's here because of Mason. She probably knows about Tyler. Here for revenge. (The waitress comes back with her water. Margaret takes her cup and the waitress leaves.) Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Margaret said

"And here we go." Damon said

Alaric joins approaches to them with a drink. He's pretending to be drunk.

"Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking." Alaric said

Alaric joins Jules with a drink. He's pretending to be drunk.

Jules laughs lightly.

"No, one is my limit." Jules said

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town." Alaric said

"Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?" Jules asked Alaric

"Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night." Alaric said

Both Damon and Margaret approaches to them.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" Damon asked Jules

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric said

"Dad, I told you. No more drinking. (Margaret looks at Jules.) I'm sorry about my dad. He always get's drunk and sees a lot of women." Margaret said

"It's fine. (While Damon is talking to Jules, Alaric puts wolfsbane in her glass. He gives the glass to her. Margaret listens to Jules thoughts.) _They think I'm to stupid. But I'll play their little game." _Jules thinking

Margaret stops reading Jules mind. She drags Alaric arm as both of them went to a table.

"She's playing us. She knows." Margaret said

"Just give him time." Alaric said

* * *

Night.

Both Margaret and Alaric arrives. Seeing that Damon is in trouble.

"Damon, how about that second round?" Alaric asked Damon

"I think we're done. (Damon looks at Jules.) You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon asked Jules

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. And your hybrid girlfriend. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." Jules said as she leaves

"She was playing along." Margaret said

* * *

They leave.

"You've been marked". What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?" Damon asked in confusion

"Damon, look up! Just look up. (Damon looks at the sky. It's the full moon.) If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning." Alaric said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon locks the door. Margaret senses Rose.

"You got to be kidding me." Margaret said

"What is it?" Damon asked in confusion

They go into the library and sees Rose.

"You just keep showing up." Margaret said

"I came back to Elizabeth's." Rose said

"Of course you did." Margaret said

"I did what I have to do. I'm still in love with your mom. (Margaret scoffs as she was still angry with Rose and her mother.) And I'm sorry about your sister. We didn't know that she had a death wish." Rose said

Margaret senses a werewolf. They hear breaking glass from another part of the house. They go in the living room to investigate. The window shatters as a wolf lunges into the living room. Damon grabs a sword hanging on the wall and swings it out. Rose pushes Damon out of the way; the wolf jumps on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, and chomps on her shoulder. Margaret uses her telekinesis to push the wolf through the window. She bends down to Rose.

"How bad is it?" Margaret asked Rose

"It hurts." Rose said

Margaret watches the bite heal.

"It's healing." Margaret said

"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal!" Rose said

Rose begins to cry. Margaret hugged her.

"You're gonna be okay. Listen. (Margaret stopped hugging Rose.) I'm gonna take you back to my mother's." Margaret said

* * *

Morrow Residence.

In the Livingroom.

"Rose?" Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth." Rose said

Both Rose and Elizabeth kissed passionately.

"Seventeen in the room." Margaret said

They stopped kissing.

"Sorry." Elizabeth apologize

"Mom? Rose? Oh, boy. I'm trying to say it. I hate when everyone is lying to me. But I don't care who my mother dates." Margaret said

"I'm not gonna leave your mother again. I'm tired of being a coward. I'm gonna fight." Rose said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Livingroom.

Damon is sitting on the couch. Margaret approaches and sits with him.

"I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up." Damon said

"And we picked a fight with Jules. All's well that ends well." Margaret said

"Rose and Elizabeth?" Damon asked Margaret

"They wanted to be alone." Margaret said

"And us?" Damon asked again

Damon started kissing Margaret's neck.

"Damon?" Margaret said

"Come on!" Damon said

They started making out on the couch.


	34. The Descent

Morrow Residence.

Rose is in the Livingroom weaken and sick. Elizabeth is comforting her. Margaret and Damon enters while he was carrying a blood bag.

"I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old. I've lived long enough." Rose said

Damon pours blood from the bag into a glass.

"Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." Damon said

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." Rose said

Damon gives Rose the glass of blood.

"Blood heals." Damon said

Rose drinks the blood.

"Yeah, it does feel like it's working." Rose said

"Let's have a look. Let me see." Elizabeth said

Elizabeth looks at Roses bite mark. It has gotten much worse and has spread further down her back.

"It's bad isn't it?" Rose asked them

"Yeah." Margaret said

Elena enters and seems shocked by Rose's wounds. Rose looks at her.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked Elena

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah." Elena said

"No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one." Damon said

"Can you two watch over Rose?" Elizabeth asked both her daughter and Elena

"It's not necessary." Rose said

"It is necessary." Elizabeth said

Elizabeth leaves the room. Damon, Margaret, and her sister follows her out of the room.

"Mom. Is she gonna die?" Margaret asked her mother

"Maybe." Elizabeth said

"Damon can you go with her? Find Jules and see what she knows." Margaret said

Both Damon and Elizabeth leave.

* * *

Elizabeth's room.

Both Margaret and her sister help put Rose on the bed.

"I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." Rose said

"Just get in bed." Elena said

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." Rose said

"You're not gonna die." Margaret said

"Such a human thing to say." Rose said

"I'm gonna have to get Mylea. Don't know how to call her but I'll figure it out. Watch out for Rose." Margaret said

"Yeah." Elena said

* * *

In the forest.

Margaret is waiting for her ancestor. She flied down.

"I don't know how to summon you." Margaret said

"You watch that ridiculous picture." Mylea said

"My mom's girlfriend is sick." Margaret said

"What do you want me to do about it?" Mylea asked her descendant

"A cure. Is there one?" Margaret asked her ancestor

"There isn't one." Mylea said

"She's gonna die." Margaret said

"She's a vampire. She should die." Mylea said

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now." Margaret said

* * *

Morrow Residence.

Margaret sees a mess in the livingroom.

"What the hell?" Margaret said

Margaret uses her telepathy.

_"Margaret, I took off my bracelet. I locked myself in __your mother's room. Rose is probably in the livingroom with you. You have to get out of there." _Elena said in Margaret's telepathy

Rose tackle Margaret.

"Get off of me. (Margaret uses her telekinesis on Rose as she flew against the wall. Margaret ran upstairs and her mothers room was locked. She used her telekinesis again to make the door open, goes in the room, closes the door, and move the furniture with her mind. She looked at her sister and hugged her.) Are you ok?" Margaret asked her sister

"I...I..." Elena said

Elena gasps as Rose tries to open the door. Rose coughs and groans uncontrollably.

"Please, I need your help." Rose said

* * *

Night.

Margaret couldn't sense Rose anymore.

"I can't sense her anymore. (Margaret looked at her sister.) What happened when I left for a few minutes?" Margaret asked her sister

"She tried to attack me. Explaining me how she missed being human. Telling me about St. Austell, London. How she loved the field and the horses." Elena explain

Margaret senses Damon. She uses her telekinesis to move the furniture out of the way and opens the door. Both Damon and her mother was still there.

"Where's Rose?" Elizabeth asked both her daughter and Elena

* * *

High School.

Damon is talking to sheriff Forbes. The police have found the body. Margaret, Elena, and Elizabeth are waiting on him. Margaret was sensing Rose and her sister leaves a message to Stefan on her phone.

_"Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important." _Elena said

Elena hangs up. Damon joins them.

"Elena, take this." Elizabeth said

Elizabeth gives Elena a stake.

"Get anything?" Damon asked Margaret

"This way." Margaret said

They leave.

* * *

Rose is already there and bites a girl. They arrive.

"Rose, stop! (Margaret uses her telekinesis to pin Rose on the ground. Elizabeth walked towards her and bends down.) Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Elizabeth." Elizabeth said

Roses face is normal. Margaret stops pinning Rose down with her telekinesis. Rose looks at the girl's body. She starts crying.

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone. (Rose looked at both Margaret and Elena.) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rose apologizing

"It's gonna be ok." Elizabeth said

Rose cries.

"Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" Rose said

Damon helps Rose up and carries her in his arms.

"We're gonna get you home." Elizabeth said

They're walking away.

* * *

Morrow Residence.

Kitchen.

Margaret, Elena, and Damon are talking. Margaret turns the water faucet on in the sink.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked her sister

"I don't know." Margaret said

"There is one option." Damon said

"If it comes to that, I'll do it myself." Margaret said

Margaret turns the faucet off and walks out of the kitchen. Both Damon and her sister follows. They walked upstairs and enter her mothers room. Rose was on the bed, covered in sweat. Rose looked both Margaret and Elena.

"I'm sorry of what I did. Worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil." Rose said

Margaret holds Roses hand gently.

"People who are different. Sometimes we do stupid things and we meant to do it. But if we're not in control then we didn't mean to do something." Margaret said

"I'm sorry for what I've done today. (Rose looked at Elena.) Elena, you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway. (She coughs. Margaret puts her arm under Roses neck.) You really are her daughter." Rose said

"It's what people do when someone is sick." Margaret said

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Rose said

Suddenly Rose starts to scream in pain.

"What do we do?" Elena asked them

"Elena! Go back downstairs, now!" Margaret said

Elena leaves. Elizabeth sits on the bed and comforts Rose.

"Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" Rose said

* * *

Rose was calm. Elena enters and gently drags Elizabeth with her and they leave.

"Just sleep. Everythings gonna be ok." Margaret said

Rose starts to sleep. Margaret looked at Damon. He nods and lay's the stake next to Margaret. She holds Roses hand. She closes her eyes. In Roses dream. Rose has long hair and is in a dress. She's walking in a paddock with horses. She runs and sits down next to Margaret.

"This was my favorite place to come as a girl." Rose said

"Mom didn't tell me about this. I wanted her to spend sometime with you. But Elena told me." Margaret said

"Am I dreaming?" Rose asked Margaret

"In a way, yes." Margaret said

Rose closes her eyes and breath.

"I miss this. The sun. I miss being human. I had friends, I had a family, I mattered. Now I spent 500 years just existing." Rose said

"You were running from Klaus cause you were scared. Theres this thing I didn't like to explain to alot of people. Don't know if it'll make you better." Margaret said

"What is it?" Rose asked Margaret

"When my adopted parents died, I was having headaches. During summer, sheriff Forbes took care of me, Elena, and Jeremy. She took me to the hospital cause my headaches were getting worst. They couldn't tell what was wrong with me. Told me to take some pills. Jenna came back and she was legal guardian. Move back in to the house. I was still hoing to the hospital. Nothing yet. Couldn't be brain cancer or some crap like. When school started, my headaches stopped and my powers developed." Margaret explain

Rose smiling.

"You're cheering me up." Rose said

"You made my mother happy." Margaret said

"The pain's gone. I'll see my family. I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore. (Rose hugged Margaret.) Thank you." Rose thanking Margaret

In reality. Margaret lets go of Rose's hand and takes the stake. She points it to her heart. She cries and drives the stake through her heart. Rose's dead. Damon comforts Margaret.

* * *

Livingroom.

Margaret breaking the news to her mom. Elizabeth was about to break. Margaret holds her in a tight hug as she begins to cry. Damon carries Roses dead body out of the house.

* * *

2 hours later.

Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon enters. Margaret was there.

"My mom is staying with us for the night." Margaret said

"Are you okay?" Damon asked Margaret

"I killed her." Margaret said

"You had too." Damon said

"Mylea wasn't any help today." Margaret said

"Margaret!" Damon said

"Rose didn't deserve this. Jules shouldn't have come here and its all my fault." Margaret blaming herself

Damon hugged Margaret as she begins to cry. He kissed her on the head.

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Margaret comes inside.

"I'm home." Margaret said

"Margaret!" Elena said

Elena has a worried look on her face. John walks in.

"Hello Margaret." John said

Margaret was in raged.

"Get out!" Margaret said

"Margaret!" John said

Margaret ran upstairs and enters her room.


	35. Daddy issues

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret, Elizabeth, and Elena walked downstairs. They enter the kitchen. John switches off the TV.

"Morning." John said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked John

"Well hello to you too." John said

"Mom, you'll be late. We've got this." Margaret said

Elizabeth leaves.

"Coffee?" John asked both of his daughters

"We're not doing that. We did that last night." Elena said

"Whyare you even here?" Margaret asked her father

"I'm here to protect the both of you." John said

"Everything you said is bs. That device almost killed me." Margaret said

"I didn't know it was gonna hurt you." John said

"Yeah, right!" Margaret said

Both Jenna and Alaric enter the room. She notices John's presence before Alaric does.

"Oh God, I'm late." Jenna said

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times!" Alaric said

Jenna sees John and is surprised.

"What the hell? I mean, it's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever." Jenna said

"Well, I got in late last night. They let me in." John said

"You know, I'm uh, probably just gonna take off." Alaric said

Alaric looks at both Margaret and Elena and leaves.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna said

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John said

"Not here, you're not." Jenna said

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John said

"Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna said

"Yeah, about that...um, Elena, Margaret, would you two want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?" John asked again

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asked them

"Jenna. We should have told you earlier." Elena said

"Should we?" Margaret asked her sister

"I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know." John said

John walks away, leaving both of his daughters alone to deal their confused aunt.

"What?!" Jenna asked in confusion

* * *

5 hours later.

Damon arrives. Margaret lets him in.

"Where's John?" Damon asked both Margaret and Elena

"He's not here, he left. Don't know where he's at." Elena said

"He just blew in, announced to Jenna that mine and Elena's dad, and then took off." Margaret said

"That's public knowledge now?" Damon said

"Jenna's head spinning." Margaret said

"He said what he was doing here?" Damon asked again

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help." Elena said

"And that's some bs excuse." Margaret said

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with him."

Damon turns to leave.

"We're I'm coming with you!" Margaret said

Both Margaret and her sister follows Damon out the door.

* * *

Mystic Grill.

Damon, Margaret, and Elena arrive.

"We just need answers." Margaret said

"Okay then. (They join John.) John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon asked John

"I've been all right, Damon. It's good to see you." John said

* * *

7 hours later.

Both Elizabeth and Andie came in.

"News lady?" Damon asked Margaret

"Yep. (They come their way.) Hey, mom." Margaret said

"Margaret this is..." Elizabeth said as her daughter finishes her sentence

"Andie Starr. I'm a huge a fan." Margaret said

"Thank you." Andie thanking Margaret

"And this is my..." Margaret said as Damon finishes her sentence

"I'm her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore." Damon said

"Nice to meet you." Andie said

"We're just gonna be over there." Elizabeth said

Elizabeth taking Andies hand and dragging.

"Bye." Andie said

Both Elizabeth and Andie go to the bar.

"That was weird." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret, Damon and Elena are in the restroom talking.

"We need to do whatever it takes to get Caroline back." Margaret said

"Tyler is in the middle of it." Elena said

John enters the room.

"Do you mind?" Damon asked John

"What's going on?" John asked them

"Nothing." Margaret said

"It doesn't look like nothing." John said

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon said

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back." Elena said

Damon turns around and looks at John.

"Keep her here." Damon said

John grabs his daughter Margarets arm. She uses her telekinesis 2 choke her father.

"Don't!" Margaret said

Margaret releases her father from grip. Both her and Damon leave.

* * *

Woods.

Both Margaret and Damon show up. Stefan was with Tyler. Jules looking at them.

"My brother the peacemaker." Damon said

"I believe you kidnapped my friend. Other words she didn't have anything to do with this. Neither does Tyler. Give us Caroline." Margaret said

"Let go of Tyler." Jules said

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon said

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy. (Jules whistles, and the rest of her pack walks out of their hiding places, all holding weapons including stakes, cross-bows, and a flame-thrower.) Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Jules said

Tyler walks over to Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady asked both Stefan and Damon

"Uh, that'd be me." Damon said

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." Brady said

"We can take them." Damon said

"I don't know about that." Stefan said

"Yeah." Margaret said

"Well then..." Damon said

Damon rushes over Jules, but she flips onto the top of the RV. Tyler has gone inside. One of the werewolves tries to burn Stefan, but he takes the flamethrower from him and burns two werewolves with it. One of the werewolves tries to jump from the RV roof on Damon, but he rips his heart out mid-air. Margaret fights two werewolves. They tried hitting her but keep on missing. She uses her telekinesis on both of them snaps their necks and fell on the ground dead. Stefan kills a werewolf. Another uses a crossbow to fire a stake at him but he catches it. Another werewolf comes at her with a stake. But she took his stake and stook it in his eye and falls on the ground. Another goes behind Stefan and drives a stake through his back. Stefan falls on the ground. Margaret was about to help Damon. But Jules arrives and shoots him with a wooden bullet. He falls on the ground. Another werewolf aims a flame thrower at Margaret. Caroline leaves the RV, but Jules grabs her, pushes her face-first against the RV and puts a gun to her back. Tyler sees Caroline being held at gunpoint, but he doesn't do anything. Brady grabs a stake and is about to kill Damon. Margaret senses a warlock.

"Uh oh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Let's just say we didn't bring any back up." Margaret said

"You should." Werewolf said

"Just one problem. It's not ours." Margaret said

Suddenly, all of the werewolves except Tyler begin to scream in pain. They all cover their ears with their hands and fall to their knees.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked in confusion

Jonas Martin appears. He's walking with his hands held out while he's casting a spell on the werewolves. Damon and Stefan get up off the ground.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." Jonas said

Margaret, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline leave.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding house.

Living room.

"You should go and check on Caroline." Damon said

"I know and I need to." Margaret said

Margaret kisses Damon passionately.

"See you tomorrow." Damon said

"Alright. Love you." Margaret said

"I love you too." Damon said

Margaret was about to leave but the doorbell rings. She's about to get it and Damon follow her. She opens the door and her father was there.

"Margaret, what are you doing here?" John asked his daughter

"That's none of your business. (Margaret looked back at Damon.) Bye." Margaret said

"Bye." Damon said

Margaret walked pass her father and walked to her car. She get's in and drives away.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret's room.

She get's her pajamas and pillow and change of clothes packed. She tried calling mom on her phone but there was a voicemail.

_"Hey, mom. I'll be staying at Caroline's for tonight. Thought you should know." _Margaret said

Margaret hangs up. Her sister was at her doorway.

"You ready?" Elena asked her sister

"Yeah." Margaret said

* * *

Forbes Residence

Stefan knocks on the door. Caroline opens it, dressed in her bathrobe. She looks completely healed of her wounds. Margaret, Elena, and Bonnie appear behind him.

"Feel like having a slumber party?" Margaret asked Caroline

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie said

Caroline cries. The girls all hug each other. Elena looks at Stefan, and mouths "I love you" to him. He mouths "I love you" back to her, and walks away.


	36. Crying wolf

Forbes Residence

Elena's cell phone goes off, waking up the girls. Caroline promptly pushes Elena out of bed.

"Go away!" Caroline said

"Unf." Elena said

Elena lands on the floor and looks back up. She crawls across the floor towards her phone and takes it off the dresser.

"Hello?" Elena said

Her sister, Caroline, and Bonnie look over at Elena from Caroline's bed, they incredibly annoyed with being awaken.

"Shhh." Bonnie said

"Elena!" Caroline said

"Really?" Margaret asked her sister

* * *

Mystic Grill

Margaret, Bonnie, and Caroline are sitting at a table. Margaret's phone vibrated and she answers. It was Damon.

_"Hello!"_ Margaret said

_"Seems that my brother and your sister gone for the weekend." _Damon said

_"Yes, to get away from John." _Margaret said

_"The house all by myself. _(Margaret shakes her head and smiles.) _Seems pretty lonesome. I know another person who would love to get away from John. I think maybe she wants to stay here for the weekend." _Damon said

_"I think her schedule is...no she doesn't have a schedule. And she'll be on her way. _(Margaret hangs up and get's up from her chair.) Sorry, girls." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret's room.

She's packing her stuff. She heads downstairs and see her aunt in the livingroom.

"I'm gonna go stay at Bonnie's." Margaret lied

Margaret was about to leave.

"Ok. Have fun at Damon's." Jenna said

Margaret stops and turns around.

"You know?" Margaret asked her in confusion

"The sneaking around. You and him try to keep your distance. Go! Have a good time." Jenna said

Margaret leaves.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding house.

Livingroom.

Margaret puts her bag on the couch. She goes to the kitchen and walks to the refrigerator and opens it. She get's the food out and put it on the counter.

* * *

She was cooking and chopping up vegetables. She senses Damon. He wrapped his arms around her belly and kisses her neck. She stops chopping the vegetables. She turns around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He groans.

"What happened?" Margaret asked Damon

"Just a run-in with Elijah. He stabbed me in the neck. (Margaret kissed Damon's neck.) That's a little bit better. (He changes the subject.) You're cooking?" Damon asked Margaret

"Thought I would surprise you." Margaret said

"My human-angel hybrid girlfriend cooking me dinner." Damon said

"Don't have any strawberries." Margaret said

"Well, I actually do have your favorite beverage. Something with green apple in it." Damon said

"I love you." Margaret said

Damon and Margaret kissed passionately. They stopped.

"I love you, too." Damon said

Damon helps Margaret with the food.

* * *

3 hours now.

Both Margaret and Damon are dancing.

"Aren't you glad to get away from John?" Damon asked Margaret

"This was an escape plan so yeah I'm glad. Despite of Elijah coming back." Margaret said

"Stop talking. (Damon kissed Margaret passionately. She stops as she senses werewolves.) No!" Damon said

They look around.

"They're moving to fast." Margaret said

Margaret was stuck by syringe and she falls on the floor.

* * *

Lockwood Cellar

Margaret wakes up on the ground and realizes she's at the Lockwood cellar. She also sees four werewolves in front of her.

"One to four. You guys suck." Margaret said

"Enough to rip you open." Werewolf 1 said

Margaret senses a vampire near by.

"I wouldn't recommend it. (Elijah appeared. He ripped the four werewolves hearts out.) What the hell are you doing here?" Margaret asked Elijah

"To be regardless. I just saved your life." Elijah said

"I would've handle it myself. (Margaret tries to read Elijah's thoughts.) Why can't I read your mind?" Margaret asked again

"I've lived for a thousand years. No angel, not even a part angel can read my mind." Elijah said

"Jules is probably at the house. Damon might be in trouble." Margaret said

* * *

Salvatore boarding house.

Damon looks at her with feigned intrigue. Jules lifts the shotgun up and points it at him. Elijah, leaning against a banister. Margaret was standing beside him. She uses her telekinesis to snap a werewolf's neck. The werewolf fall on the floor and ended up dead. Everyone turns to look at them.

"The message would say "Get away from my boyfriend." Margaret threaten them

Elijah twirls the moonstone in his hand.

"You looking for this? (Elijah walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table. He backs away.) Go ahead. Take it. (One of the werewolves uses his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunges his hand into the wolf's chest and rips out his heart. The wolf falls down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves rush at him and he, without any effort, plunges his arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed. He walks over to Stevie, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground.) What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?" Elijah asked Margaret

Margaret doesn't sense Jules anymore.

"She's not here anymore." Margaret said

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah said

Elijah punches Stevie in the face and Stevie falls to the floor. Margaret walked towards Damon and uses her telekinesis to removes the chains strapping him down into the chair.

"You teaming up with him?" Damon asked Margaret

"Please. He just came along for the ride. Couldn't read his mind either." Margaret said

"Its because I'm an original. And this is the third time I've saved both of your lives now." Elijah said

Neither one of them didn't respond. Elijah turns around, grabs the moonstone, and walks out of the house.

"Come on! Up, up, up. (Margaret helps Damon up. He groans in pain. She offers her neck to him.) Just take a little." Margaret said

"Margaret..." Damon said as Margaret cuts him off

"I've offered my blood to you before." Margaret said

Damon wipes the hair off of Margaret's neck. He bites her on the neck and drinks her blood. She groans in pain. He stops and starting healing.

"Thanks." Damon thanking Margaret

"Always a good girlfriend doing the right thing. And need to get patched up." Margaret said

"Or maybe you can..." Damon said as Margaret interrupted him

"I can't ask you to do that. (Damon bites his wrist.) Fine." Margaret said

Margaret drinks from Damon's wrist and her bite wounds begin to heal on her neck.

* * *

Margaret moves the chair back to its original place. Both her and Damon were talking with Bonnie on speakerphone.

_"Its funny because I couldn't read his mind. Now all I'm hearing is his plan was to k_ill _Elena along?" _Margaret asked Bonnie

Y_eah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan." _Bonnie said

_"Great." _Margaret said in sarcasm

_Got it loud and clear." _Damon said

Damon hangs up. Margaret takes a big sip of her green apple smirnoff bottle. He picks up the chains from the floor.

* * *

Damon was on the phone talking to his brother. He's sitting on the edge of his bed and Margaret was already in the covers.

_"Yeah. It's been a day for that."_ Damon said

Damon hangs up, takes his shirt off, and got in the covers with Margaret.


	37. The Dinner party

Salvatore boarding house.

Both Damon and Margaret practicing on fighting each other at 7 in the morning.

"I don't get it. You had the same strenght. You punch metwice while I was bleeding. Or that you can miss every hit that a vampire or werewolf make." Damon said

"Can't explain it. (Damon takes a swing at Margaret but she ducks.) Mylea didn't explain a lot to me just yet." Margaret said

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Damon asked Margaret

"Haven't talked to her in a few days. She wasn't helpful either." Margaret said

Damon takes another swing on Margaret. But she blocks him and flips him over on the floor. She bends over.

"That hurt." Damon said in sarcasm

"Really? Where? (Margaret was being sarcastic. Damon grabbed both of her arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.) And I think I made it all better. (They both laughed. She helps him up.) I'm gonna go shower."Margaret said

"Be there in a minute. I got to talk to Stefan." Damon said

* * *

Mystic Grill.

Alaric, Damon and Margaret are at a table.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked Alaric

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." Alaric said

"Great. My aunt is starting to flirt with him." Margaret said

"And you sound a bit jealous." Damon said

"Kinda do." Margaret said

Margaret senses Elijah as heand Jenna enter the Grill.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi." Damon said

Both Elijah and Jenna walk up to their table.

"Hey, guys." Jenna said

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon said

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna said

Both Elizabeth and Andie shown up.

"Hey, mom." Margaret said

"Hi, sweetie." Elizabeth said

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric said

Alaric puts down some money and gets up from the table.

"How about wehave a dinner party. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight." Damon said

"It's good for me." Margaret said

"I'll be happy to come." Elizabeth said

"As will I." Andie said

"Jenna?" Margaret said

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric said as Jenna cuts him off

"Yeah, I'm free." Jenna said

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah said

"Great." Damon said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Margaret, Elizabeth, Damon and Alaric are in the library.

"This is a bad idea." Alaric said

"There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here." Damon said

"I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna." Alaric said

"I don't like it either. As long as we keep her out of harms way." Margaret said

Andie walks in.

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." Andie said

Alaric, Andie, and Elizabeth leaves the room and closes the door. Damon waits until he is sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the silver dagger and white oak ash from dips the dagger in the ash.

"So, how do we do this?" Margaret asked Damon

"Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise." Damon said

"Mylea said I needed to be stronger to take him out." Margaret said

"You know what I see. I see no one isstronger then you." Damon said

Margaret smiles at Damon. He places the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from view. He turns around and looks at her. He was about to kiss her until the door bell rings. Jenna answers the door. Both Margaret and Damon walks out of the library and into the front hall.

"Who invited him?" Jenna asked in confusion

"What the hell are you doing here?" Margaret asked her father

"John. Surprise. Leave." Damon said

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." John said

Alaric walks in. Margaret, Damon, and John look at him.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." Alaric said

John looks back at Damon.

"What he said." Damon said

* * *

Damon's room.

"He could've just stay out of our lives. After what he did..." Margaret said as Damon interrupted her sentence

"He's not leaving. Even though we have the Elijah plan." Damon said

"I might have my own plan to make John so mad." Margaret said

"What are you thinking?" Damon asked Margaret

"Could use my telekinesis to do it." Margaret said

* * *

Damon, Margaret, Elizabeth, Andie, Elijah, Jenna, John, and Alaric all sit around the table.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah explain

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna said

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie said

"Andie's a journalist." Elizabeth said

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire." Elijah kept explaining

"Right. Causebetween February 1692 and May 93. More than 200 people were accused, 19 of whom were found guilty and executed by hanging 14 women and five men. But another man name Giles Corey, was crushed to deathfor refusing to plead, and at least five people died in jail. People said it was the deadliest witch hunt in the history of the United States." Margaret explain

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna said

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said

"So how do you know this?" Elijah asked Margaret

"She's one of the top A students in my classroom." Alaric said

"Plus I read a lot." Margaret said

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked Elijah

"You know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah said

"Of course." Damon said

Margaret uses her telekinesis to tip her father's chair as he falls down. He get's up.

"I'm alright." John said

John looked at his daughter.

* * *

Margaret was still in the dining hall. Her father walked up to her.

"The tipped over the chair? Is that what daughters do to their fathers?" John asked his daughter

"Well, it sure as hell made me feel better." Margaret said

"Using your powers in front of people..." John said as his daughter cuts him off

"Jenna and Andie don't know. You tried to kill Stefan and Damon. Me also." Margaret said

"I never meant to hurt you. Only them." John said

"Do you know why Damon kill you? Or tried to kill you? It's because you still don't get it. Not you. And not Mylea. Full of hate. Vampires are people too." Margaret said

Margaret's phone vibrates in her pocket and she gets it out. Her sister send her text.

"John is trying to get Damon killed. If Damon kills Elijah with the dagger, he'll die." Elena's text

Margaret puts her phone in her pocket and punches her father in the face.

"That was for Damon." Margaret said

She and Alaric burst through the study doors. Damon quickly puts the dagger back down.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric said

"Elijah." Elizabeth said

Elizabeth holds her hand out for Elijah.

"Elizabeth." Elijah said

Elijah hands his glass to Damon, who drains it, and takes Elizabeth's hand. They walk out of the room together. As soon as they leave, Damon smacks Alaric angrily. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means. Margaret walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. She hands it to Damon who reads it. The paper says "The dagger will kill you if you use it." They walk out of the room. Margaret, Damon, and Alaric enter the dining room. They sit down.

"I'll check on the dessert." Jenna said

"I'll come with you." Andie said

Both Jenna and Andie leaves the room.

"I forgot my necklace. I'll be right back. (Margaret get's up. Damon, Alaric, and her parents knew what she was doing. She walked away. She enters the library and get's the dagger. She dips it in the vile of ash. She enters back in the dining room being sneaky. She sneaks behind Elijahand stabs him withthe dagger through his heart through the back of his chair. He screams and dies. She pulls the dagger out and places it on the table.) We need to get rid of him before Jenna and Andie comes back." Margaret said

* * *

Elizabeth, Alaric, Margaret, and Damon have moved Elijah's body down to the cellar.

"Can't believe I did that." Margaret said

"Never done a better job myself." Damon said

"Jenna in the house." Alaric said

"I didn't have a choice." Margaret said

"I know." Alaric said

"At least Jenna and Andie were in the other room." Elizabeth said

* * *

Living room.

Both Margaret and Damon were alone.

"Alone at last." Damon said

"Yeah." Margaret said

"What is it?" Damon asked Margaret

"I should've said something last night. Jenna knew about us." Margaret said

"Some secrets can be revealed." Damon said

"Could never get anything pass a

relative." Margaret said

Damon get's a phone call. It's from his brother. He kept talking and Margaret doesn't sense Elijah anymore. She runs downstairs and Damon hangs up. They both rushes to the cellar and sees that Elijah has gone.

* * *

Gilbert Lake House.

Elijah walks up to the house. He kneels down and grabs some rocks. Elena starts to walk towards the front door, but Stefan grabs her by the arm. Elijah has gotten up outside and tosses the rocks from hand to hand. Stefan hears him. Margaret senses him.

"He's here." Stefan said

Elijah throws the rocks at the door, breaking it off its hinges. Elena looks at them.

"You have to go. I need to talk to him alone." Elena said

"Elena..." Stefan said

"I'm okay. He can't come in the house." Elena said

Elijah walks closer towards the house.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house...But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah said

Margaret shakes her head. But her sister knew what she was doing. Elena slowly walks out from behind the wall. Stefan stays hidden there. She walks towards the front door but stays inside the house.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena said

"The deal is off." Elijah said

"I'm renegotiating." Elena said

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah said

Elena pulls out a knife. Elijah looks amused.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death." Elena said

"Stefan won't let you die." Elijah said

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me...You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you." Elena said

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff. (Elena breathes out and points the knife to her stomach. Elijah watches her, unsure of what she will do. She looks up at him and stabs herself in the stomach. She screams in pain and falls to the floor. There is blood gushing everywhere. He rushes towards the door, but stops at the threshold because he has not been invited in. She drops the knife on the floor and clutches her stomach.) No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah said

"Give me your word!" Elena said

"I give you my word." Elijah said

Elena limps outside and into Elijah's arms. Suddenly, she stabs him with the silver dagger and he falls to the ground, dead. She falls to the ground as well, weak from the blood loss. Stefan rushes out of the house, bites his wrist, and feeds Elena his blood. Margaret rushes out of the house seeing her sister drinking his blood. He places his chin on the top of her head. Damon walks out and stands in the doorway. Stefan cradles Elena's face in his hands and they both look at Damon.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." Damon said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Both Damon and Stefan carry Elijah's body down into the cellar. Elena and Margaret's with them. Stefan wraps his arm around her. Damon kneels down and searches through Elijah's jacket.

"Uhh! What do we have here? (Damon pulls out the moonstone.) A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this." Damon said

"So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead." Elena said

"Pretty much." Damon said

"You can't keep doing this. Getting yourself killed." Margaret said

"You're right. I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, no more lying. From this moment on, we're doing it my way." Elena said

"Alright." Margaret said

"Okay." Stefan said

"Okay." Elena said


	38. House guest

Salvatore Boarding House.

Damon, Margaret, Stefan, Elena and Katherine are in Stefan's bedroom.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked in confusion

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon said

"Great." Margaret said in sarcasm

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked Katherine

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine said

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena said

"You need me, Elena. You all do." Katherine said

"Like hell." Margaret said

"We all want the same thing...Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine said

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena said

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" Katherine asked them

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon said

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch...maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite. Or maybe dear old mother, Elizabeth. She sounds tasty." Katherine said

Margaret was in rage. She uses her telekinesis to pin Katherine and puts her in a choke hold.

"Touch them and I will end you." Margaret said

Margaret lets Katherine go. She walks out of Stefan's room and Damon follows her. He stopped her

"I know how you must be feeling right now." Damon said

"Yeah. That same feeling because that bitch is going to ruin our lives again." Margaret said

"And I won't let that happen again." Damon said

* * *

High School.

Alaric is alone in his classroom with both Elena and Margaret.

"It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something." Alaric said

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful." Margaret said

"Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so...Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?" Alaric asked both Elena and Margaret

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena asked Alaric

"Why not?" Margaret said

"All I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want." Alaric said

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know." Elena said

"We'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. And even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?" Margaret asked Alaric

"I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done." Alaric said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are in the kitchen.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked them

"Definitely pizza." Margaret said

"I will get it." Caroline said

Caroline takes her tablet computer and sees a picture of her with Matt.

"I'll do it." Bonnie said

Bonnie takes the tablet.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked Bonnie

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust." Bonnie said

"Join the club." Elena said

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?" Caroline said

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Margaret asked Caroline

"That is so not the point." Caroline said

"Watching "A walk to remember" or..." Margaret said

Jenna enters the kitchen.

"Hey." Elena said

"What's going on?" Jenna asked them

"Girls' night." Margaret said

"Oh." Jenna said

"How are you doing?" Elena asked her aunt

"You guys heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna said

"He feels terrible." Margaret said

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked again

They looked at each other.

"Nope. It's about us girls hanging out and we'll be here if you want to talk." Margaret said

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline said

"You, too?" Jenna asked Caroline

"You have no idea." Caroline said

"Okay, then. (Jenna joins them and opens the fridge.) It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." Jenna said

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you." Caroline said

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does." Jenna said

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Caroline said

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Jenna said

"You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the Grill." Caroline said

"I'm in." Bonnie said

"In." Jenna said

"In." Elena said

"Hell yeah I'm in." Margaret said

Elizabeth comes in.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked them

"We're going to the grill to hear the band." Margaret said

"I'm in." Elizabeth said

* * *

The Grill.

Margaret, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Elizabeth, and Jenna arrive and look at the band. Jenna sees Alaric. He heads for the bar.

"I need a drink." Jenna said

"Let me come with you." Elizabeth said

Both Elizabeth and Jenna go to the bar. Matt is next to Margaret, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline said

Matt doesn't answer and walks past Caroline.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie said

* * *

Margaret, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie are listening to the band.

"He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie said

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline said

"Why not?" Margaret asked Caroline

"All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie said

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline said

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake." Elena said

"We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Margaret said

The song ends. Caroline takes off her jacket and gives it to Elena.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Elena asked Caroline

Caroline goes on the stage and takes the microphone.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome?" Caroline asked everybody

Caroline starts clapping and everyone joins in.

"This isn't going to end well." Jenna said

Jenna drinks another shot of tequila.

"So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. (The singer goes to gently take the microphone off Caroline but she resists.) I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." Caroline said

Margaret, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Jenna, and Elena all look baffled.

"Sing?" Elena asked in confusion

"She never sing before." Margaret said

Caroline whispers something in the singer's ear and he tells the band the song. She starts singing "Eternal Flame".

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling _  
_ Do you feel my heart beating_

"She's good!" Jenna said

Caroline kept singing.

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? _  
_ Is this burning an eternal flame? _

_ I believe it's meant to be, darling _  
_ I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong to me _  
_ Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming _  
_ Is this burning an eternal flame? _

_ Say my name, sun shines through the rain _  
_ A whole life so lonely you come and easy the pain _  
_ I don't want to lose this feeling _  
_ Oh, no_

Jenna shares a glance with Alaric. Later in the song, Matt looks at Elena and she smiles and nods at him. Matt joins Caroline on stage. He kisses her. Margaret, Bonnie, Elena and everyone scream and laugh.

"Go, Caroline." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret was standing against the wall. Her sister and her mother approaches to her.

"Jonas is coming. Luka is dead." Elena said

Margaret is sensing Jonas.

"He's here." Margaret said

"Andie is here." Elizabeth said

"Find a way to get the rest of the people out of here. I'll sneak Elena in the back. (Both Margaret and her sister go into the back room. Margaret senses Stefan, Damon, and Katherine.) What the hell is she doing here?" Margaret asked them

"There's always leverage. It's time for the switch-a-roo." Katherine said

* * *

Later.

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret, Damon, and Elena are downstairs.

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Margaret asked Damon

"We didn't. It was actually her idea." Damon said

"Wow. That's...not good." Elena said

"No. No, that's not good at all." Damon said

Both Stefan and Katherine goes down the stairs.

"Everything's taken care of." Stefan said

Katherine pulls off her descendant's necklace.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Katherine said

Elena snatches her necklace from ancestor's hand.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena said to Stefan

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked her descendant

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." Elena said

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." Katherine said

Katherine turned her head.

"Hey, Kat? (Katherine turned her head to Margaret. Margaret punches her to the cheek. She put her hand on her face.) Felt good." Margaret said

Katherine leaves.

"Good punch." Damon said

"Thanks." Margaret thanking Damon

* * *

Jenna's in the kitchen, eating ice cream. Both Margaret and her sister joins her.

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked both her nieces

"I think so." Elena said

"Probably." Margaret said

"Elizabeth?" Jenna said

"At home." Margaret said

Margaret senses a vampire coming at the door.

"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free. (The door bell rings.) Who's that?" Jenna asked in confusion

Jenna goes toward the door.

"What is it?" Elena asked her sister

"I don't think that's Damon or Stefan. Katherine's off somewhere and Caroline is probably at home." Margaret said

Jenna opens the door. It's Isobel.

"Hi. You must be Jenna. (They walked behind their aunt. They stopped and Elena looked at her mother in front of her.) I'm...Elena's mother." Isobel said

Jenna looks at her niece, Elena.

"Isobel." Elena said

Jenna seems shocked.

"Oh, crap." Margaret said


	39. Know thy enemy

Gilbert Residence

Isobel is at the door. She's looking at her daughter. Jenna is stunned. And Margaret is confused is to why shes back.

"Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again." Isobel said

Jenna looks at Elena.

"Again?" Jenna asked her niece

Elena doesn't know what to say.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?" Isobel asked them

"N-n-no. Don't...don't invite her in." Elena said

"I need to talk to you, Elena." Isobel said

"Leave her alone. Leave us alone. And don't ever come back here again." Margaret threatens Isobel

Elena slams the door in Isobel's face and both her and her sister looks at their aunt who begins to cry.

"You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Elizabeth? Did they know?" Jenna asked again

"We can explain everything." Elena said

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Jenna asked her other niece

"Jenna, I..." Margaret said as was cut off

"No." Jenna said

"No. Jenna, please. (Jenna runs upstairs. Both of her nieces goes after her.) Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, please wait." Elena said

Jenna's goes into her bedroom and slams the door. Both of her nieces are outside, at the door.

"Jenna, you have to talk to us. Please just come out." Margaret said

"I...I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please." Elena said

* * *

Next day.

Livingroom.

Elena opens the door to Alaric.

"Hey. Is she up yet?" Alaric asked both Elena and Margaret

"She won't come out of her room." Elena said

"What'd you two tell her?" Alaric said

"We didn't tell her anything. She won't even talk to us." Margaret said

"We need to fix this." Elizabeth said

Jenna comes down the stairs.

"Hey." Elena said

"Jenna." Alaric said

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go." Jenna said

"Okay, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." Alaric said

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it. (Jenna looked at Elizabeth.) And a friend who I thought I could trust." Jenna said

Jenna puts on her jacket and takes her bag.

"Where are you going?" Margaret asked her aunt

I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house." Jenna said

"Jenna, please just stop. If you can just let us explain." Elizabeth said

"Elena. Margaret. I need you both to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the Historical Society's check for Miranda's foundation." Jenna said

"Okay, but, Jenna, please just..." Elena said as she was cut off

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." Jenna said

Jenna leaves and closes the door.

"Jenna, just..." Margaret said as her father interrupted her sentence

John comes out of the kitchen.

"Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this..." John said

Alaric punches him in the face.

"Sorry, Elena. Sorry, Margaret." Alaric said

Alaric leaves.

"Go check on him. (Margaret's mother leaves and goes after Alaric. Both her and her sister looks at John with a smile.) You deserve that." Margaret said

"You know this is your fault, right?" Elena asled her father

"Right." John said

Both Elena and her sister head upstairs.

* * *

Margaret's room.

She's on the phone with Damon.

_"Isobel kind of blew in our faces." _Margaret said

_"I know that. Despite of it all, how's Jenna taking it?" _Damon asked Margaret

_"She's pissed. Feels betrayed. Knows that my mother knew. Now shes gonna stay on campus._ _I'll meet you back at the house." _Margaret said

_"I love you." _Damon said

_"I love you too." _Margaret said

Margaret hangs up.

* * *

Elena's room.

Margaret, Elena and Stefan are talking. Margaret was sensing a vampire here.

"Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad." Elena said

"Yeah." Stefan said

Margaret walked out. Both her sister and Stefan follow her downstairs. Isobel comes out of the kitchen.

"Didn't you here me threaten you last night?" Margaret asked Isobel

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel said

Both Margaret and Elena looked at their father.

"You invited her in?" Elena asked her father

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, okay?" John said

Elizabeth came in and looked at Isobel. She approaches to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked IsIsobel

"Nice to see you...(Elizabeth punched Isobel across the cheek.) I deserve that, Beth." Isobel said

"You put my daughter, Damon, and Stefan endanger." Elizabeth said

"Now all that is settle. What do you know?" Margaret asked again

* * *

In the kitchen.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel said

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked Isobel

"Keeping Elena alive." John said

"You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done." Elena said

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Elizabeth asked Isobel

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists." Isobel said

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John said

"I'm not buying any of this. (Elena looks at her mother.) The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" Elena asked her mother

"Isobel's been helping all along." John said

"Yeah, right." Margaret said

"Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls." John said

"After everything you did." Margaret said

"Why should we trust you?" Elena asked again

Isobel gets up and moves towards Elena.

"I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me." Isobel said

"This is some bull crap." Margaret said

Margaret walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked her sister

"She and John tried to kill me. Bringing her back here was a stupid move. Jenna not talking to us. Matt's missing. Mylea been ignoring me after the fight we had because of...When you guys are done, just meet back at the boarding house." Margaret said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Elena, Stefan, Margaret, and Damon are in the library.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena asked them

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said

"How about staying here?" Damon said

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." Stefan said

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon said

"No. You have a point. I mean we should stay here. If Klaus is in Mystic Falls then here is the safest place." Margaret said

"Fine. Stefan's gonna come with us to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said

Margaret sensing that Katherine is near.

"Can you just do the foundation without me? Figure I want to stay with Damon." Margaret said

"Witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." Damon said

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the..." Elena said as Margaret cuts her off

"Shh." Margaret shushing

Katherine walks in.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell. (No one answers. Damon looks at his brother.) Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." Katherine said

"No, we have it." Damon said

"Where is it?" Katherine asked Damon

"It's in a very safe place." Damon said

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Katherine said

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon said

"Or speak whore for that matter." Margaret said

Elena looked at her ancestor and smiles.

"Fine. Be that way." Katherine said as she leaves

* * *

Woods

Margaret, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy are walking through the woods.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked Damon

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon said

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked Damon

"Cause I tried to save her." Damon said

"Emily kept her word of not saying anything about the angels. My her and my mom made an oath." Margaret said

"She was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was." Damon said

Jeremy laughs. They stop in front of an abandoned and run-down house where the witches used to live.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked again

Damon nods. Margaret sensing a lot of dead witches. She was hearing their thoughts. They were about to enter the house.

"WAIT! (Margaret yells. They stopped.) If you go in there, they're going to burn you." Margaret said to Damon

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie said

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy said

"I'm gonna wait out here." Damon said

"Do the same." Margaret said

Both Jeremy and Bonnie went inside.

* * *

Both Margaret and Damon are still waiting outside.

"Wanna hurry it up in there? (The door closes by itself.) Screw you too, Emily." Damon said

"I think I should go in. (The door opens by itself. Margaret goes in and it closes by itself again. She sees Jeremy and Bonnie.) Hey, were gonna go. You gonna be ok?" Margaret asked both Bonnie and her brother

"Yeah." Jeremy said

Margaret was about to leave but turned around.

"Did you know that I know you two were dating? I've been knowing the signs." Margaret said

"You didn't say anything." Bonnie said

"Everyone already knows now and they're happy that you two are dating. And so am I." Margaret said

They did a group hug. The door opens by itself again. Margaret walks out and closes the door again.

"Carol called. Vampire attacked. Can't be involved. Meet me back at the house." Damon said

"Got it." Margaret said

Damon disappeared in vamp speed. Margaret's wings appeared and she flew away.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding house.

1 hour later.

Damon walks in carrying John's body over his shoulder. He dumps him on the floor. He has blood on his hands and on his shirt.

"Wow." Margaret said

"Yep." Damon said

* * *

In the bathroom.

Damon washes his hands. He takes off his shirt. Margaret starts to kiss him but stops as his phone rings. He answers and it's from his brother.

"Stefan? What?" Damon said

"What is it?" Margaret asked Damon

He rummages through the soap bowl and realizes the moonstone's not there. He throws the bowl on the ground.

"She's got Elena." Damon said

* * *

Isobel's Residence.

Margaret busted the door with her telekinesis. Her, Stefan, and Damon enter the house. The place is empty.

"I got upstairs." Stefan said

"Swear to God, if she does something to her..." Margaret said as Damon interrupted her sentence

Both Damon and Stefan hugged her. Mylea showed up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Margaret asked her ancestor

"I'm here to help." Mylea said

"Oh really? You weren't any help before. Why should you help us now?" Margaret asked again

"I know where Elena is." Mylea said

* * *

Grove Hill Cemetery.

Both Stefan and Margaret got out of the car and saw Elena. They ran towards her and sees Isobel's ashes.

"Oh my god! Is that..." Margaret asked her sister as she cuts her off

"Can we just go?" Elena asked both Stefan and her sister

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

"The angels aren't probably gonna help this time. We would have to figure it out ourselves." Margaret said

Elena has Isobel's necklace in her hands. Stefan walks in.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked Elena

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..." Elena said

"She was your mother." Stefan said

"Why did they let me go?" Elena asked in confusion

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right?" Stefan said

"He knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire." Margaret said

"He knows that you have us keeping you safe." Stefan said

"He knows I'm not gonna run." Elena said

Damon walks in.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." Damon said

Damon puts some papers in her lap.

"What's this?" Elena asked in confusion again

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan said

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked both Damon and Stefan

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house." Stefan said

"Staying here would be the best idea when this is all over." Margaret said

"That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Stefan said

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon said

John suddenly gasps for air and sits up. Damon rushes over to him and lifts him up by his collar.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." John said

"Damon, let him go. (Damon looked at Margaret.) Me and Elena need to talk to him." Margaret said

* * *

Night time.

Both Margaret and Elena are talking to their father.

"I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." John said

"You hurt us. Your doppelganger daughter and your human/angel hybrid daughter. My mom and Isobel." Margaret said

"Elizabeth started high school at the age of 16." John said

"We've heard this story before." Margaret said

"I didn't just cheat with her and Isobel. I was in love with both of them. June 22, Isobel gave birth in grove hill and then she took off. 2 months later August 20th, Elizabeth gave birth here in Mystic Falls. The celestal court found out that she had you, Margaret. Vampires, werewolves, witches, humans, and doppelgangers can't be with an angel. That's why they erased her memory of me. She was heartbroken. Her and Isobel. To give both of you up. I wanted to keep both of you but at the time I wasn't the right father for both of you. Right now I'm not gonna abandon you two again. Or if you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." John said

Both Margaret and her sister doesn't answer so their father gets up. He looks sad.

"You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart." Elena said

"Maybe we can learn not to hate you." Margaret said

"Okay." John said

* * *

Damon's room.

"Letting John apologize to you and Elena like that." Damon said

"This time I actually believe him. Telling the truth." Margaret said

"Do you believe him of us not being together?" Damon asked Margaret

"I can date whoever I want to date. I love you. I don't want this to stop." Margaret said

"Speaking of. Margaret Gilbert, will you be my date to the 60's dance tomorrow?" Damon asked again

"Apparently if the girl was in high school. She supposed to ask you." Margaret said

"Being romantic." Damon said

"Yes. I will go with you." Margaret said

Both Margaret and Damon making out on the bed.


	40. Last dance

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena, Margaret, and Bonnie are with a lawyer. Elena is signing papers.

"Please sign here and here." Lawyer said

Elena takes the pen.

"Okay." Elena said

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked Elena

"For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here." Elena said

"Our own personal safe house." Margaret said

"Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie said

Both Margaret and her sister laughs. Salvatore brothers are waiting outside. Elena opens the door. The lawyer leaves.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry. (Both Stefan and his brother walk to the threshold but an invisible force keeps them out.) I'm sorry. I completely forgot. (Elena looks at Stefan.) Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" Elena asked Stefan

"I would love to. Thank you." Stefan thanking Elena

Stefan enters. Elena looks at Damon.

"What are we, twelve?" Damon asked Elena

"One of us is." Elena said

"Elena?!" Margaret said

"Come on in." Elena said

Damon enters and looks at Stefan. Elena closes the door.

"Shut up." Damon said

Bonnie walks in from another room and gives Elena her jacket.

"Thanks." Elena thanking Bonnie

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked Elena

"To school." Elena said

"Guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan said

"Exactly where? No one knows." Margaret. said

"What about the angels? They might know something." Stefan said

"What good will it do? They're not going to help us. Not this time. With Bonnie being a powerful witch of a hundred dead witches. And me being a human-angel hybrid, we'll stand a chance." Margaret said

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie and Margaret is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena said

They leave. Stefan looks at Damon.

"Wait, um, coming." Stefan said

Stefan leaves with them.

* * *

High School

Everyone sits down in their seats before class starts. Alaric arrives.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Alaric asked the students

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana said

"Right. The sixties. (Alaric turns to the board.) The, uh, ahem...(He writes on the board.) The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." Alaric said

"Watergate was in the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman." Elena said

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." Alaric said

* * *

In the cafeteria.

Both Elena and Margaret walks up to to Bonnie and Jeremy carrying their lunch trays.

"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?" Margaret asked her brother

"It's not ideal." Jeremy said

Jeremy gets up.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" Elena asked her brother

"It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm...I'm late for class." Jeremy said

Jeremy leaves. Both Elena and her sister sits down with Bonnie.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Bonnie

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie said

"Oh." Elena said

"I'm ready to get this dance over with." Margaret said

They laugh. Dana walks over to their table.

"Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." Dana said

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie said

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana said

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Margaret asked Dana

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana said

Margaret tries to sense Klaus but got nothing.

"I can't sense him." Margaret said

Bonnie looks around them.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie said

"I don't know." Dana said

"Compulsion." Margaret said

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Living room.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like. Margaret can't even sense him." Stefan said

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." Damon said

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan said

Someone knocks on the door. Alaric enters.

"There you are." Damon said

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric said

"Klaus made his first move." Damon said

"Our plan is to attack. Me and Bonnie. My fighting skills, my part angel powers and Bonnies magical witchy abilities. We can do this." Margaret said

"I can channel that much power." Bonnie said

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric said

"And I've been practicing with Damon. I've been getting really good at it. Stronger everyday. Margaret said

Damon rushes at Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan said

* * *

3 hours later.

Damons room.

Margaret got her hippy dress on. It was pink. She put her make up on.

"Don't you look smitty." Damon said

"Don't you look hot. Or sexy. However you want to put it." Margaret said

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Damon asked Margaret

"Ready as I'll ever be." Margaret said

* * *

High School.

Both Bonnie and Jeremy sees Damon and Margaret.

"Evenin" Damon said

Elena and Stefan arrive. They walk up to both Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Hey you two. Oh, you look nice." Elena said

Both Margaret and her sister embraces Bonnie.

"Both of you look nice too." Bonnie said

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asked them

* * *

Inside everyone is dancing. Dana goes onto the stage and speaks into the microphone.]

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight. (Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Margaret, and Damon stop in front of the stage.) This is for Elena. From Klaus." Dana said

A song starts playing. Elena seems stunned.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon said

Margaret tries to sense Klaus again but still nothing.

"Still not working." Margaret said

"I know everyone here." Elena said

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said

"Good idea." Bonnie said

Bonnie takes Jeremy's arm.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy said

"Too bad." Bonnie said

They go on the dance floor. Damon sees Alaric.

"There's Ric. I'll be back." Damon said

Damon leaves. Damon walks over to and stands next to Alaric.

"Whats he doing?" Elena asked her sister

"Making sure he's alright. Go dance. (Both Elena and Stefan on the dance floor. Damon approaches to Margaret.) Everything ok?" Margatet asked Damon

"Yeah. Lets dance." Damon said

Both Damon and Margaret are dancing. Caroline and Matt arriving.

"Oh, crap. We have to tell them. (Stefan looks at Damon and motions that he has to leave.) Go dance with Elena. I'll get some punch." Margaret said

Margaret goes to the punch table and pour herself a drink. Damon takes Elena and they dance. Margaret was hearing an echo calling her name. Her brother approaches to her.

"Margaret what's wrong?" Jeremy asked his sister

"Stay here." Margaret said

* * *

In the hallway.

Margaret was walking and the echoes stopped. She turns around and sees a person standing.

"It's funny you know. That I never find another person who was like me." Person said

"You're a human-angel hybrid." Margaret said

"That's right. You're Margaret Gilbert. Student here. Volunteer on Saturdays for tutoring. Daughter of John Gilbert and Elizabeth Morrow. Half sister of Elena Gilbert. Adopted sister/cousin to Jeremy Gilbert. And dating Damon Salvatore." Person said

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Margaret asked the person

"I'm Andres. Klaus got everything straight. Figuring out who to kill and all." Andres said

Margaret figured it out.

"You're working for him." Margaret said

"Yeah." Andres said

Margaret used her telekinesis and so did Andres. But both of them used it on each other and flew against on the floor. She ran from him.

* * *

Back to the dance.

Both Damon and his brother approaches to Margaret.

"What happened?" Damon said

"Klaus is definitely here. But he's not alone. There's another human-angel in the mix. Where's Elena and Bonnie?" Margaret asked both Damon and his brother

"Don't know." Stefan said

"My sensing power isn't working. Jeremy isn't in here and neither is Rick." Margaret said

* * *

In the hallway.

Three students are fighting Jeremy. Stefan and Damon run over.

"Hey idiots! (One of the boys pulls out a crossbow and shoots a stake at Damon and it hits him in the shoulder. The other boys pull out weapons.) Let me guess...Klaus says hi?" Damon said

"You guys got this?" Andres asked both Stefan and his brother

"Yeah." Damon said

* * *

In the other hallway.

Margaret still looking for Andres. She looks in the classroom and sees a note. Margaret reads it.

_"Can't wait to see you in the ritual. Andres." _

* * *

Margaret runs outside.

She sees both her brother and Damon.

"Andres is gone. Everyone is leaving and why are you two giving me guilty faces?" Margaret asked both Damon and her brother

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Both Margaret and Damon arrives. Her sister sees him and gets up.

"What did you do with her?!" Elena asked Damon

Damon looks at his brother.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon said

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." Elena said

"Elena, please. Let him explain." Margaret said as her sister cuts her off

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" Elena asked again

"Yes. Yes, I knew. (Elena slaps Damon.) You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay." Damon explain

* * *

Damon's room.

"You could've told me what she was planning. But I had to handle Andres. So I'm not mad." Margaret said

"Elena apologize for slapping me." Damon said

"How about we deal with this tomorrow?" Margaret asked Damon


	41. Klaus

Salvatore Boarding House

Morning.

Damon's room.

Both Margaret and Damon were sleeping together. She gasps as she woke up. He woke up to trying to calm her down. He comfort her.

"It's ok." Damon said

* * *

Hallway.

Margaret is standing there. Damon gives her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Margaret thanking Damon

Margaret takes a sip.

"You still want to tell me?" Damon asked Margaret

"My senses were off the charts. Something didn't feel right." Margaret said

"I'm sure it'll be ok." Damon said

Damon started kissing Margaret. Stefan approaching to both of them.

"Have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked both Margaret and his brother

"I don't know." Margaret said

It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here." Damon said

"Damon!" Margaret said

"Sorry." Damon said

Stefan is on the phone and leaves a message to Elena.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me." Stefan said as he hangs up

Stefan sees that the basement door is open. He rushes over to it to investigate. Damon looks concern and Margaret looked confused. They and follow him. He arrives at the cellar and sees that Elijah's not there. Both Damon and Margaret appears behind him.

"Elena, what did you do?" Margaret said

* * *

They were sitting on couches. Stefan put the phone on speaker.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena

"Yes, I'm fine." Elena said

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan asked Elena

"He's right here." Elena said

"Where? I'm on my way." Stefan said

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone." Elena said

"Are you nuts? You can't trust him. He'll lure you to Klaus." Margaret said

"Elijah is a noble man. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself. It's my decision. Please respect it. I'll be in touch." Elena said as she hangs up

"She's lost it." Damon said

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." Stefan said

"I have to find out about the new human-angel." Margaret said

"I thought Mylea doesn't talk to you anymore?" Damon said

"She doesn't. But maybe Emily can." Margaret said

* * *

Old witch house.

"I need to ask Emily for help. See what she can find out about Andres." Margaret said

"I'm relaxing my magic right now." Bonnie said

"I'm not asking you to do a spell. I'm gonna use my telepathy to contact her. She could be an angel. Mylea won't talk to me." Margaret said

"Ok." Bonnie said

Margaret closed her eyes.

"Emily, I need your help. Tell me what you know about Andres." Margaret said

Margaret was clutching her head, falls on the floor, and screaming in pain.

"Margaret what's wrong?" Jeremy asked his sister

Margaret fell down and now she won't wake up.

* * *

In a dream.

Margaret sees a house.

"Where am I? (Margaret was confused. But now she sees a sign and a house.) Reidsville, NC. So he was born here?" Margaret asked Emily

Emily was next to Margaret.

"It appears so. I'm suppose to show you the path." Emily said

"You really are an angel." Margaret said

"Yes." Emily said

Emily walks in the house. Margaret follows her. They looked inside and the livingroom was showing how Andres became a bad guy. His parents killed and being massacured.

"Who would do this?" Margaret asked Emily

"He thinks the angels killed his parents. (Emily shown Margaret an image and it was Klaus.) But it was Klaus." Emily said

"Klaus was lying to him." Margaret said

* * *

Old witch house.

Both Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting next to Margaret. She woke up, gasp, and rise up.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked his sister

"What did Emily say?" Bonnie asked Margaret

"Klaus killed his parents. Andres thought the angels killed them." Margaret said

"You were out for 8 hours." Bonnie said

"Thats how long I was out?" Margaret asked both her brother and Bonnie

"Yes." Bonnie said

"Damon tried calling you. He called me instead." Jeremy said

"Whats going on?" Margaret asked again

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Margaret drove up 2 the house and sensing something wrong.

"You're alive and running with my sister. Right now we need to get inside. (They go inside and sees Damon and Stefan fighting. Margaret uses her telekinesis to break up their fight.) Me and Elena have been gone for a few hours and then you'll keep pulling a stunt like this?" Margaret asked both Stefan and Damon

Elijah is looking at them.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena said

"Really?" Damon asked Elijah

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah said

"What?" Damon asked again

"An apology." Elijah said

"A what?" Damon asked in confusion

Stefan walks closer to them.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." Stefan said

"I understand." Elijah said

All eyes look at Damon.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." Elena explain

"Is that true?" Damon asked again

"It is." Elijah said

Damon leaves.

"Damon! Damon!" Margaret said

Damon ignored Margaret. She looked at Stefan and goes upstairs. She went into her aunts room. She hugged her.

"I know its a lot to take in." Margaret said

"I just didn't have three normal nieces and nephew. (Margaret stopped hugging her aunt.) But I still love you guys no matter what." Jenna said

"We never wanted this to happen. I mean, if you were part of the counsel. Or if you found out about the supernatural." Margaret said

"I would've wanted to find out the truth. Jeremy wears a ring to bring him back to life and so does John. My boyfriend is a vampire hunter. Elena is a doppelganger of someone name Katherine who sometimes pretended to be her. And you being a half angel and half human hybrid." Jenna said

"We're gonna get through this. (Margaret hears a voice in her head.) Its Mylea." Margaret said

* * *

Outside of the Salvatore boarding house.

"What do you want?" Margaret asked her ancestor

"We won't be in battle with the rest of you." Mylea said

"Of course your not." Margaret said

Margaret was about to walk away.

"Margaret? (Margaret stops and turns around.) Just remember. The light can help to save a life." Mylea said

Mylea's wings appeared.

"What does that mean? (Mylea flies away.) What does that mean?" Margaret asked in confusion

* * *

Damons room.

Margaret comes in and sees Damon asleep. She lays beside him.


	42. Last day

Salvatore Boarding House

Damons room.

Margaret was on Damon on his bed. Both of them got up, goes downstairs and joins them.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah said

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan said

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it...He'll be a true hybrid." Elijah said

Both Margaret and Damon joins them.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked Elijah

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straight forward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah said

"The moonstone." Stefan said

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah said

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked Elijah

"The final part of the ritual. (Elijah takes a wooden box from the shelf.) Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger...to the point of your death." Elijah said

Damon looks at Elena. Stefan takes Elena's hand. She looks at him. He opens the box and takes a jar from it.

"And that's where you come in." Elena said

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah said

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked Elijah

"And then you won't." Elijah said

"What about another option? John's ring?" Margaret asked her sister

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah said

Margaret walks away. Damon catches up with her.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked Margaret

"To get a drink at the grill." Margaret said

"Theres always another way." Damon said

"No there isn't. I'm just gonna lose my sister. Oh I'm sorry half sister for some ritual that a dumbass were-vampire hybrid is sacrificing her. I lost both of my aunt and uncle. Lost Ben. My head keeps spinning everytime I lose someone. I don't want to lose more." Margaret said

Alaric came in. Margaret uses her telekinesis to pin him and holds him on a choke hold. Jenna, Elizabeth, Elena, Stefan, and Elijah join them.

"What's going on?" Elena asked in confusion

"Margaret it's me." Alaric said as he was choking

Margaret lets him down.

"Prove it." Margaret said

Alaric takes his bracelet off. Margaret reads his mind.

"I made you taking tutoring lessons with kids. Elementary and middle school kids." Alaric thinking

Margaret stopped reading Alarics mind.

"It's him." Margaret said

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked Alaric

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight." Alaric said

* * *

Back in the livingroom.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked Alaric

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there." Alaric said

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan said

Elena gets up and leaves.

"So what else did I do?" Alaric asked in confusion

Jenna looked at Alaric in a horrorfied look.

"Pretty bad. " Margaret said

"He threaten me." Jenna said

"He made a human angel hybrid gone bad. Andres thinking angels killed his family. Send him to fight me." Margaret said

Stefan hears something upstairs and vamp speed. Margaret runs after but is to slow. Stefan and Damon are fighting.

"Stefan!" Elena said

Margaret looked at both of them.

"STOP! (Margaret yelled as glass windows shattered with her telekinetic energy. Both Damon and his brother stopped fighting.) What the hell is going on in here?" Margaret asked them

"You want to tell her?" Stefan asked his brother

"What did you do?" Margaret asked Damon

"I gave her some of my blood so that you wouldn't lose her." Damon explain

"She'll be a vampire, Damon." Margaret said

"I did this for you." Damon said

"I didn't ask for this." Margaret said

Alaric, Jenna, and Elizabeth arrive.

"What the hell's going on?" Elizabeth asked them

"Get him out of here! (Alaric goes toward Damon but he pushes him and leaves. Margaret hugged her sister.) I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Margaret said

"It's okay." Elena said

"We'll be downstairs." Alaric said

Jenna and Alaric have left the room.

"Why would he do this?" Elena asked in confusion

"You heard it all before. But I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this Elena. You have to believe me." Margaret said

"I do." Elena said

"Hey. We've never talked about this. What this all means. I want you to go somewhere with me." Stefan said

"Stefan, I can't." Elena said

"Yes you can." Margaret said

"It's not far, okay? It's just for the day. I promise." Stefan said

Margaret gets a phone call. She answers.

"Hello!" Margaret said

"We need to talk." Andres said

"Where should I meet you?" Margaret asked Andres

"The high school." Andres said as he hangs up

"Its a trap." Stefan said

"Don't you think I know that. He needs to know the truth." Margaret said

Margaret uses her telekinesis to open the door. She runs outside and falls off and her wings appeared as she flew away.

* * *

At the high school.

In the boiler room.

"We've been expecting you." Girl said

The girl did a pain infliction spell on Margaret. She clutches her head as she screams, falls on the ground and now shes unconscious.

* * *

Few hours later.

Margaret was tied up in chains. She wakes up.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Andres said

"You don't have to do this." Margaret said

"Oh but I want too." Andres said

"Klaus has got you twisted." Margaret said

"Let the Celestal court pay for what they've done." Andres said

"What happened to your parents. The celestal court have a code. Code meaning they don't hurt other angels or the humans. (Andres looked at her wide eyes.) The only person who killed your parents was Klaus." Margaret said

"How do you know?" Andres asked Margaret

"Reidsville, NC. I've seen his memory. He butchered them and torture them. He plan the whole thing. That dickhead has been using you and lying to you." Margaret said

Andres let Margaret go.


	43. The Sun also rises

Old Witch House

Outside, Elijah, Elizabeth, Alaric, and Stefan arrive and walk across the yard towards the house. Both Margaret and Andres arrived as they landed and let their wings disappeared.

"You guys can trust him now. I told him the truth." Margaret said

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid." Elijah said

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked Elijah

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah said

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked Elijah

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." (Stefan's phone rings. He answers it and walks away from them. Elijah looked at Margaret.) I know that you don't have a reason to trust me." Elijah said

"You want revenge cause your brother killed your other siblings. Andres wants revenge cause he killed his entire family. You have my trust." Margaret said

Stefan looks back at both Alaric, Elizabeth, and Margaret, worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked Stefan

"Oh, my god." Stefan said

Both Alaric and Margaret walks down the stairs and into the basement.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked both Alaric and his sister

"Elijah and Stefan are upstairs. (Alaric looked at Bonnie.) You mind if I have a second with Jeremy?" Alaric asked Bonnie

"We need to fill him up on somethings. Things that he needs to be prepared." Margaret said

"Sure, yeah. Of course." Bonnie said

Bonnie gets up and leaves the basement.

"What's the matter?" Jeremy asked as he was worried

"Jeremy...Something's happened to Jenna." Alaric said

Jeremy looks at Alaric, blankly.

"He's gonna use her in the ritual." Margaret said

* * *

Bonnie has a map on the table.

Both Margaret and her brother hold out their hands. Bonnie hands her the knife. Margaret slits her hand and holds the blood. She handed her brother the knife as he slits his hand. They hold hands as they let the blood drop on the map. Bonnie was casting the spell. The blood flows through the map and it landed on the quarry.

* * *

John, Bonnie, and Jeremy speak with Damon, Elizabeth, and Margaret.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." Bonnie said

"Johnathan's journal the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child." John explained

"I wish I've known that story a bit more." Elizabeth said

"How do we save Elena?" Margaret asked her father

"The child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." John kept explaining

"We already know Elena's going to come back to life. But she'll be a vampire." Jeremy said

"Not if her soul remains intact." John said

"John can I talk to you?" Margaret asked again

"Yes." John said

* * *

Outside.

"I'm going with them." Margaret said

"I figure you would." John said

"This is something a supernatural has to fight against. Can't let my mother get invovled. Not Jeremy or Alaric. Me, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Andres will get Elena and Jenna back." Margaret said

"To know that I got 2 bravest daughters." John said

John hugged his daughter. She hugged him back.

* * *

Elizabeth, Jeremy, Damon, and Margaret stand by, watching. Bonnie opens her eyes.

"It's done." Bonnie said

"That's it? Let's go." Damon said

John opens his eyes as Bonnie walks past him. She turns to Jeremy and gently touches his arm.

"I'll be back soon." Bonnie said

Jeremy reaches out to her.

"Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are okay." Jeremy said

"And who's going to make sure you're okay?" Bonnie asked Jeremy

"I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer." Jeremy said

Bonnie kisses Jeremy goodbye. She pulls away and Jeremy smiles at her. Suddenly, Jeremy looks at her, confused, and starts to fall to the floor. John grabs him and leads him back to a chair.

"Easy, easy." John said

Margaret uses her telepathy to contact Emily.

_"Keep her safe." _Margaret said

_"Yes, Margaret." _Emily said

Elizabeth was about to fall down but Andres catches her. She is asleep now. He gently puts her down. Bonnie looks at Jeremy one last time before exiting the basement with Margaret, Damon, and Andres.

* * *

Upstairs, Alaric and Elijah wait until they hear Margaret, Damon, Andres, and Bonnie walk up the stairs.

"It's time." Elijah said

Margaret, Damon, Andres, and Bonnie exit the house without glancing at Alaric or Elijah. Elijah and Alaric follow them.

"All right. I got the weapons in the car." Alaric said

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need." Elijah said

Elijah walks out the doorway. Alaric follows behind him but when he tries to exit the house, he finds that an invisible barrier is blocking him in.

"What is this?" Alaric said

Bonnie stops and looks back at him.

"Bonnie did what was necessary. Which means I did the same thing. Can't put anyone at risk." Margaret said

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" Alaric said

"This is supernatural business. I'm sorry." Margaret said

"You can't do this! Damon?" Alaric said

"Sorry, buddy. She's right." Damon said

Margaret, Damon, Andres, Bonnie and Elijah start to walk away.

"No! You can't do ! Bonnie!" Alaric said

Alaric angrily hits the doorframe.

* * *

Quarry.

Elena stares out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps.

"I can feel it. It's happening." Klaus said

Klaus looks up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. He looked at Andres.

"Andres?" Klaus said

"Surprise." Andres said

Andres started to punch him. The girl Greta was about to do a pain infliction on him. But instead Margaret used her telekinesis to snap her neck and she died already. Margaret looked at her as she knew that her fathers plan is going to work. Now she looked at her aunts body dead on the ground like a corpse. She ran towards her and bends on her knees. She cries.

"No Jenna. Please come back. We need you now. You don't deserve this." Margaret said

Margaret has a flashback.

_"The light can help to save a life."_ Mylea said

Back to reality.

Margaret looked at both of her hands and put it on her aunts heart. She closed her eyes and focused. Jennas body was glowing white as her niece was resurrecting her to come back. Margarets eyes opened. Both Klaus and Andres stopped fighting as they looked at her.

"Thats impossible!" Klaus said

Jenna was breathing again as her niece stopped using her powers. Her eyes opened.

"Margaret?" Jenna said

"Welcome back. (Klaus looked back at Andres and pushed him down. He was about to kill him.) No!" Margaret said

Klaus is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite. Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting. Andres gets up and run towards both Jenna and Margaret.

"Get her out of here." Margaret said

Andres carries Jenna. His wings appeared and flies away.

"Phasmatos Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Victamas Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Phasmatos Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum. Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem. Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te." Bonnie continue chanting

"No! You were dead!" Klaus said

Klaus' body contorts into painful shapes as he screams. Damon comes, kneels down, and picks up Elena's body. Margaret ran towards Stefan. She kneels down and rips the remainder of the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan grunts in pain.

Damon carries Elena's body towards Stefan and lays her down next to him. Stefan gently grabs her arm. Margaret grabs her sisters face.

"Elena." Stefan said

Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder, as if to help him up, but Stefan turns and looks up at him, grabbing a hold of his jacket.

"I need you two to get her out of here!" Stefan said

"What about you?" Damon asked his brother

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan said

Damon picks up Elena's body and carries her away. Margarets wings appeared and flies away.

* * *

Old Witch House.

Margaret arrived. Jenna hugged her niece and so dis Elizabeth. Elena isn't alive yet.

"Margaret. (John join the group hug.) I have to go." John said

Margaret stops hugging them. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No." Margaret said

"If I don't, Elena will come back as a vampire." John said

"I'll bring you back." Margaret said

"Don't. I need to learn from my mistakes." John said

Margaret cries. Her father kissed her on the forehead. He walks out the front door into the yard. He looks back in the house. Suddenly, his other daughter gasps as she came back to life.

"Elena!" Margaret said

Margaret, Elizabeth, and Jenna walked towards her.

"What happened?" Elena asked them

"How do you feel?" Damon asked Elena

"I feel fine." Elena said

They breathe a sigh of relief. John watches them from outside. He seems at peace, as he looks out into the woods, he shuts his eyes, and falls to the ground, dead.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margarets room.

Her mother, aunt, brother, and sister walks into the doorway entering the room.

"I'm almost done." Margaret said

"Its ok if you miss him already." Elizabeth said

"John wanted me to give you this." Jeremy said

"He gave me one too." Elena said

Jeremy gives his other sister the bracelet and the letter. She hesitantly takes it and looks up at Jeremy. They did a group hug and pull apart and look at each other for a moment. They leave the room and goes downstairs. Margaret walks to her bed and sits down. She opens the letter and starts to read it.

_"Margaret...it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to two extraordinary daughters. I failed in that task. And because of my prejudices, I failed the both of you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. It's the end for me. You two will grow old and someday you'll have families your own. Children that you will care than I did with mine. You forgive me after what I did. Elena as a doppelganger and yourself as a hybrid. I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John."_ Margaret stops reading the letter

* * *

Mystic Falls Cemetery

Stefan, Elena, Margaret, Damon, Andres, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Jenna, and Jeremy walks across the graveyard. Both Margaret and her sister Elena goes to the gravesite of their father, John. They have two roses each clutched in their hands. They kneel down. Elena places a rose on her fathers grave plot and her sister did too. Teary-eyed, both of them approaches to their uncle Grayson and aunt Miranda graves. They looked down at the tombstone, kneels, and places the remaining two roses on their graves. They stand.


	44. As I lay dying

Gilbert Residence

Margaret looks at her mother sleeping in her aunts room. Then she goes to her brothers room. He's asleep. Now go to her sisters room and shes asleep. She leaves. She thinks about her father. Damon's there.

"It'll get easier." Damon said

"What do you want, Damon?" Margaret asked Damon

"I want to apologize." Damon said

"Damon..." Margaret said as Damon interrupted her sentence

"Here me out. Feeding Elena my blood, I was wrong." Damon said

"Yes, you were. You never asked me if I was ok with it or not. I just lost my father. And what you did sucks." Margaret said

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but...I need it." Damon said

"I need some time, maybe a lot of time." Margaret said

"Sure. Of course, take all the time you need." Damon said

* * *

Town Square

Margaret, Elizabeth, Elena, and Jeremy walking through the square.

"You guys brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy said

"We had to get out of the house, Jer." Elena said

"This is our three-hour distraction from reality." Margaret said

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy said

"We need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." Elena said

"Easy for you to say. I brought back Jenna. She's living and breathing and being happy again with Alaric as usual. You know, being alone together." Margaret said

"Yeah. And you did the right thing." Jeremy said

They unfold a blanket and put it on the ground. Elena kneels on it. Caroline arrives with a couple of baskets and places them in the middle of the blanket.

"Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" Caroline asked them

"Me." Margaret said

"Take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. (Caroline kneels down on the blanket.) I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere. (Caroline looked at Margaret.) Despite of you bringing someone back to life." Caroline said

"All right. (Jeremy sits down with them.) What are we eating?" Jeremy asked Caroline

"Something good." Caroline said

"Where's Andy?" Margaret asked her mother

"She'll be here." Elizabeth said

Andres arrives.

"Can I join you guys?" Andres asked them

They looked at him in a confused look but not Margaret.

"Come on guys! He deserves to be here. He lost so much as well." Margaret said

"Here. (Caroline scotches over.) You can sit with me." Caroline said

Andres sits with Caroline.

* * *

Stefan joins them.

"Hey." Stefan said

"Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." Elena said

"Margaret, will you come take a walk with me?" Stefan asked Margaret

Margaret gets up and walks with Stefan.

"Today wasn't suppose to be some supernatural day. And if its about Damon, I don't want to talk about it." Margaret said

"It is. (Margaret sighs. Waiting for an answer.) The other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten." Stefan explain

"What? Is it...is he gonna..." Margaret said

"Yeah." Stefan said

"Oh, my God. He came to the house this morning and...and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face." Margaret said

"He told me not to tell you." Stefan said

"I need to talk to him. This is all my fault." Margaret said

"It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it." Stefan said

"Mylea lied to me. (Margaret was about to leave but Stefan stopped her.) I'm going to the falls to contact her. And then I'm going to see Damon." Margaret said

"I know. And whatever Damon's done, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it. Just tell him that there's still hope." Stefan said

* * *

At the falls.

"Mylea! Mylea! Get down here you lying narcissic bitch!" Margaret said

Her ancestor flew down and landed as her wings disappeared.

"I heard you." Mylea said

"You lied to me. About the cure." Margaret said

"They aren't risk saving." Mylea said

"Like Jenna? She wasn't worth saving? Cause I sure as hell did. She was dead and I brought her back." Margaret said

"But Damon deserves this." Mylea said

"No he doesn't. He doesn't deserve to die. Just for that...(Margaret punches her ancestor in the face.) That wasn't fair what you did to Rose." Margaret said

Margarets wings appeared and she flew away.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Margaret walking towards the front door. She hears a noise, stops, and turns around, but notices nothing. She turns back towards the house but the sheriff put her hand over Margarets mouth.

"Don't make a sound." Liz said

Liz's deputies appear behind her. One of them put hands cuffs on Margarets hands.

* * *

Sheriff's Office

Margaret is in the sheriff's office. Liz opens the door and enters.

"Where's Damon? What have you done to him?" Margaret asked Liz

"Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do." Liz said

"You don't understand. Stefan and Damon are the good vampires. That includes your daughter too." Margaret said

A deputy appears at the door.

"Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill." Deputy said

"Wait. You've gotta let me come with you. He's sick. He's...he's not himself." Margaret said

Liz looks at the deputy.

"Keep her here." Liz said

Liz leaves. Margaret makes to leave but the deputy blocks her path.

* * *

Margaret breaks the window with her telekinetic energy. She goes through it.

* * *

Town square

Margaret using her sensing to find Damon and running too. She finds her sister holding him. Elena holds her neck. She hands Damon to her sister.

"I got you." Margaret said

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon is lying on his bed, sweating and looking sick. Margaret's at his bedside, with a towel in her hands.

"Margaret." Damon said

"It's okay, Damon. I'm right here." Margaret said

"Margaret, get out of here. I could hurt you." Damon said

"I'm not leaving you." Margaret said

"Get out of here." Damon said

Damon screams and coughs. She sits on the bed and takes his head in her arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Margaret said

"It's not okay. It's not okay. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice." Damon said

"Shh." Margaret said

"I made the wrong choice. I'm an idiot." Damon said

"You're my idiot." Margaret said

Margaret lies on Damon and he wraps his arm around her.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon said

"There's still hope." Margaret said

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die." Damon said

"No, you don't." Margaret said

"I do, Margaret. It's okay. I'm so sorry for what I did. I turned your best friend. I made Elena drink my blood." Damon said

"I've forgiven you for Vicki that time. As of right now I still do." Margaret said

"I still love you." Damon said

Margaret cries.

"I love you too." Margaret said

Margaret raises her head and looks at him. He closes his eyes. She touches his cheek and kisses him. She senses Katherine.

"Katherine?" Margaret said

Margaret turns her head and gets up off the bed to see Katherine leaning on the door frame holding the vial in her hand.

"Isn't that sweet? I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." Katherine said

Katherine is walking towards the bed. She sits down next to Damon.

"You got free." Damon said

"Yep. Finally." Katherine said

Katherine pours some of the blood from the vial into Damon's mouth.

"And you still came here?" Damon asked Katherine

Katherine touches Damon's face.

"I owed you one. (Katherine gets up.) Stefan won't be coming back." Katherine said

"What do you mean he won't be coming back?" Damon asked again

"He's paying for this. (Katherine shows her the vial.) He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon. He sacrificed everything to save you. (Katherine looked at Margaret.) Surprising you love the bad boys. I did." Katherine said

Katherine tosses Margaret the vial and disappears. Damon starts to get up and looks at her.


	45. The Birthday

2 months now.

Salvatore Boarding House.

Damon's room.

Margaret is writing her diary.

_This entire summer, I've been volunteering at elementary school summer camp program to get more credits. Bonnie spending time with her dad. Caroline spending time with her mother explaining more about the supernatural. I brought Jenna back to life while she's living it with Ric. Matt's been learning everything about the supernatural just like Caroline mom is. Jeremy's been struggling as Bonnie brought him back. But I think he's getting better._ _Cause now he's working at the grill with Matt. Tyler is doing good with his werewolf transformation if it wasn't for Caroline. Ric being happy with Jenna. My mom's been spending time with Andy. She wants to tell her about the supernatural. But she don't have the time right now. I don't know where Andres is. I wonder if he's ok or not. My concern is for both Damon and Elena. I'm worried that he's gonna be on edge. For Elena, some people getting their hopes up. Are we going to find Stefan and bring him back home? Or if he wants to stay with Klaus and be the "Ripper" for the rest of his life?_

* * *

In the bathroom.

Damon is taking a bath. Margaret brushing her hair. He pours himself some champagne but finds that the bottle is empty.

"We're out of champagne." Damon said

"No you are out of champagne." Margaret said

"Well would you be a dear..." Damon said as Margaret interrupted his sentence

"You can probably get it yourself." Margaret said

"Harsh." Damon said

Damon gets out of the bathtub.

"You're dripping." Margaret said

"Mm hm. (Damon come closer and wrapped his arms around Margaret and gets her wet.) Happy Birthday." Damon said

"Ha ha." Margaret said

Damon kissed Margaret passionately. He uses his vampire hearing knowing that Elena is here.

"Ugh. Speaking of..." Damon said

"My sister. Put some clothes on." Margaret said

Margaret gets out of the bathroom and walks downstairs. Her sister was there. She walked up to her and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday, Margaret." Elena said

"Happy Birthday, sis." Margaret said

Margaret stopped hugging her sister.

Damon enters with clothes on.

"Good morning, Elena." Damon said

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. (Elena pulls out a note out of her pocket.) Memphis." Elena said

"Another dead-end." Damon said

"You don't know that." Elena said

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one." Damon said

"Elena, not getting our hopes up but its been 2 months since we've last saw him." Margaret said

"What does the Celestal court say about it?" Elena asked her sister

"I'm done with them. Don't know where Andres is. Guess he's just living the life." Margaret said

"Well, this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." Damon said

Damon takes the note.

"It's a new lead; we haven't had one in a while." Elena said

"I'll check it out." Damon said

* * *

Caroline, Margaret, Elena and Tyler are there fixing the Salvatore house up for the party. Elena taking some napkins from Caroline. Margaret takes some cups.

"We've been trying to get a lead on Stefan. Still nothing." Elena said

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler said

Caroline looking at Tyler in shock.

"Tyler!" Caroline said

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. He wants to find him. (Caroline and Margaret look at each other.) My mom didn't have some goodbye kiss when I...(She cleared her throat.) When I killed Rose. As for Damon, I thought he was gonna die. Couldn't bring Rose back. I brought back Jenna. And I would do it again for Damon." Margaret said as she sighs

"Today isn't really my birthday." Elena said

"As of right now it is." Margaret said

"Its your birthday, Margaret." Elena said

"And you miss the whole summer for yours. This year we're sharing. So yeah its yours too." Margaret said

Elena phone beeps.

"I missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back." Elena said

Margaret's phone was vibrating. She goes outside, answers it and it was Damon.

_"Hey. Did you get anything?" _Margaret asked Damon

_"Two dead girls. Stefan in his ripper days. And...Andres is back. So he's coming to the party." _Damon said

_"That's great. I'll see you here." _Margaret said

_"Alright. I love you." _Damon said

_"I love you too." _Margaret said

* * *

Night.

Damon's room.

Margaret is standing in front of the mirror in her blue dress. Damon is leaning on the door frame. He walks up to her.

"I got you something." Damon said

"You didn't have too." Margaret said

"I know." Damon said

Damon holds up a little box. He opens her gift. It was a golden heart necklace that said "Forever" on it.

"Oh my god. Damon, its beautiful. Thank you." Margaret thanking Damon

"You're welcome." Damon said

"Can you?" Margaret asked Damon

"Absolutely. (Margaret turns around, Damon puts the necklace on her and she pulls up her hair. He closes the necklace and she turns around. He offers his arm to her.) Shall we?" Damon asked Margaret

Margaret takes Damon's arm.

"We shall." Margaret said

They walk out of his room. They came down stairs. Behind them were Andres and Elena. They walk past some people standing in the hallway.

"Happy Birthday, Elena!" Girl 1 said

"Thanks." Elena thanking girl 1

"Happy birthday, Margaret!" Girl 2 said

"Thanks." Margaret said thanking girl 2

They walk into the living room where there are a lot of people. A girl goes past them with a bottle in her hand. Damon stops her.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that. (Damon compels the girl.) You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." Damon said

The girl walks away and Caroline comes up to them.

"You two like? Don't answer that." Caroline said

"This is keeping it small?" Margaret asked Caroline

Caroline just keeps on smiling.

"What are we drinking?" Elena asked Caroline

They go away but Damon grabbed Margaret's hand and pulled her towards him. He started kissing her. Jenna stopped them as she was giving her niece a hug. They stopped hugging and give her a bag.

"Happy birthday, Margaret." Jenna said

"Thanks, Jenna." Margaret said

"Where's Elena?" Jenna asked her niece

"She's back there. And where's my mom?" Margaret asked her aunt

"She's almost done with work." Jenna said

Jenna walked away.

"Put this down to that table and lets dance." Damon said

"Don't have to compel me twice." Margaret said

"Funny cause I can't compel you." Damon said

Margaret giggles.

* * *

Dancing in the livingroom with everyone. Damon gets a text message. He looked at it.

"I'll be back for a few minutes." Damon said

"Is everything ok?" Margaret asked Damon

"Yeah." Damon said

"No you're lying to me. What's going on?" Margaret asked again

"Stefan has Andy and Elizabeth tried to rescue her. But she's been tied up." Damon said

"Let's go." Margaret said

"No. It's your birthday." Damon said

"I'll go." Andres said

Both Damon and Andres leave. Margaret goes to the table and pours herself a drink.

* * *

Margaret kept drinking for an hour, a bit drunk. She sees Tyler alone and walked towards him.

"You're drunk." Tyler said

"Just having a good time. Where's your date?" Margaret asked Tyler

"Caroline compelled her to go home. I don't know what's her problem." Tyler said

"People acting strange and they're to envy about it." Margaret said

"You're saying she's jealous?" Tyler asked Margaret

"With that whole Forwood thing. Vampire and Werewolf thing. Or some Michael and Selene thing you guys got going there. She just couldn't stop thinking about you. All you need to do is talk to her. (Caroline is walking across the dancefloor, a little bit drunk.) Now's your chance. (Tyler walks away from Margaret.) Good luck. (Tyler walked towards Caroline. Margaret senses both Damon and Andres. Both of them looked concerned.) What's going on?" Margaret asked both Damon and Andres

"There's something you need to know. (Margaret waiting for an answer.) We were to late to save Andy. Stefan killed her." Damon said

"Oh my god...Where's...where's my mom?" Margaret asked again

"She's outside." Andres said

* * *

Outside.

Elizabeth is sitting on the steps crying. Her daughter walked towards her and sits with her.

"Mom. I'm so sorry." Margaret said

"I can't be happy. I loved another person then someone just keeps breaking me." Elizabeth said

"Mom none of this was your fault." Margaret said

"I know." Elizabeth said

Margaret comfort her mother.

"We'll figure this out." Margaret said


	46. Vaewolf

Salvatore boarding house.

Damon's room.

Margaret is helping Damon removing all the notes, maps, and newspaper cuttings from his closet. Listening to the TV news.

_"Whether suicide, or a tragic accident, WPKW News has lost one of its shining stars. Field reporter and weekend anchor Andie Star was discovered..."_ Reported said

"Spoken to suicide or murder." Damon said

Margaret stopped him and she cupped his face.

"It is not your fault. Its his." Margaret said

"I wasn't there in time. He killed Andy right in front of her." Damon explain

"Andres didn't bring her back." Margaret said

Margaret senses Andres. Damon hearing his and Elena's foot steps. She stopped cupping Damon's face. Both Andres and Elena arrives.

"Why didn't you bring her back?" Margaret asked Andres

"I couldn't." Andres said

"Why not!?" Margaret asked again

"Because I didn't have that power. You have it. Which means you're special." Andres explaining

Margaret leaves.

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Margaret is packing. She's also on the phone with Tyler.

_"Woah. Back up. You want to do this by yourself?" _Tyler asked Margaret

_"Maybe I can talk some since into him. Klaus got something in stores for him. I don't know what. But I am going to find out. Just give me the address._ (Damon was calling.) _Hold that thought._ (Margaret hangs up Tyler. She answers to Damon.) _What's going on?" _Margaret asked Damon

_"Rick and Elena are going to the smoky mountains. She didn't want to tell you. So Rick told me in secret." _Damon explaining

_"I'll meet you in the car._ (Margaret hangs up Damon. Calls Tyler.) _Nevermind."_ Margaret said

* * *

Smoky Mountains

Alaric and Elena are at the river. He takes the ring. She gets closer to the water. Both her sister and Damon arrives and he pushes Elena in the water. Alaric puts up his crossbow.

"How are you guys even here?" Elena asked both her sister and Damon

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon said

Elena looks at Alaric.

"You sold me out!" Elena said

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric asked Elena

"You lied to me." Margaret said

"I was gonna do this myself." Elena said

"Get out of the water." Damon said

"You guys are gonna make me go home anyway." Elena said

"Because we're not an idiot like you." Damon said

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric said

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena said

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." Damon said

"No!" Elena said

"Stop it. (They looked at Margaret.) Look at yourselves. Elena you lost him. Damon you lost him as well. My mom lost her girlfriend because of him. Klaus got into his head. Being out here is stupid because we are going to be fighting a lot of crazy werewolf/vampire hybrids running around. We need to find him so we can get his humanity back. " Margaret said

"It's a full moon tonight." Damon said

"Then we'll find him before then." Margaret said

* * *

Walking in the forest in the middle of no where. Margaret senses something.

"I'm sensing. Either its them or Stefan." Margaret said

* * *

The sun is setting. Margaret, Damon, Elena and Alaric are still walking. Margaret still sensing and they stopped.

"Someone's here." Margaret said

They hear some twigs snapping. Ray staggers out. Alaric points his crossbow at him.

"Stay where you are!" Alaric said

"Vampire." Ray said

Ray rushes over to Damon but Margaret uses telekinesis to pin Ray against a tree.

"Now it would be a good time to put him to sleep." Margaret said

Elena takes the wolfsbane grenade from her bag and pulls the pin from it. Margaret lets go.

"Damon!" Elena said

Elena throws the grenade to Damon, he makes it explode on Ray's face. He screams and his face burns. Damon kicks him in the stomach. Ray's unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Alaric said

"Well Vaewolf. But yes." Margaret said

* * *

Both Damon and Alaric are tying Ray to the tree.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer." Damon said

Elena is spraying a rope with something.

"Ric, here. Take these. (Damon touches it but his skin burns.) Aah! Ow!" Damon said

"I said Ric." Elena said

Alaric takes it and puts it around Ray.

"All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." Alaric said

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena said

"Don't think talking is the answer." Margaret said

Ray wakes up and screams. The transformation begins.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked in confusion

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena said

"Tell him that." Damon said

Margaret uses her telekinesis again to keep Ray pinned.

"I'll keep him pinned long enough for you guys to get going." Margaret said

"We're not leaving you." Elena said

"Damon's gonna get bit again. You guys are going to be dog meat. Can't have that on my conscious. Go! Get out of here! (They hugged Margaret.) RUN!" Margaret yelled

They ran.

* * *

Margaret still keeping Ray pinned on the tree. She sees a white light and was transported out of there.

* * *

Margaret was in the Celestal court.

"You've got to be kidding me." Margaret said

"Stand down half human." Blonde guardian said

"I don't take orders from you." Margaret said

"Margaret do as he say." Mylea said

"No. My friends are out there. And I'm gonna save them. What you guys did sucks." Margaret said

"You have messed with nature. Bringing Jenna Sommers back from the dead." Blonde guardian said

"Cause we didn't want anything to happen to her." Margaret said

"Dating Damon Salvatore." Blonde guardian said

"First I'm an Earth guardian. A half angel and half human hybrid. Second I like Damon. I don't care if he's a vampire. Or if he was another species. I make my own fate. And third, I use my powers to help the side of good. The light was in me. That's exactly what I did. So don't judge me about my life. One more thing. I don't think you have any power over me to take it away. Now can you? (The others were mumbling.) Thought not. (Margaret looked at her ancestor.) Take me back to Smoky mountains." Margaret said

"Of course." Mylea said

* * *

Smoky mountains.

Elena and Alaric are back in the car. Margaret was teleported back there.

"Well that was unexpected." Margaret said

Damon ran up to me and hugged Margaret. Both Elena and Alaric get out of the car and starting running up to me.

"We thought you were dead." Elena said

"What happened?" Damon asked Margaret

"The Celestal court teleported me to their location. Well you know. Broken a few of their laws. Now changing the subject." Margaret said

"We should get out of here." Alaric said

"Yeah." Margaret said

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Margaret's room.

Both Damon and Margaret were arguing.

"You almost got bit. Are you crazy?" Margaret asked Damon

"You were no where to be found." Damon said

"Yeah. Because the celestal court teleported me out of there. How's that my fault." Margaret said

"I'm not saying it was your fault. (Damon sighs. Margaret looked down saddened. She sat down on my bed. He sat down with her.) Today...I thought you were dead." Damon said

"Or Klaus got me." Margaret said

"Yeah." Damon said

"I just don't want anything happened to you." Margaret said

"I know you don't." Damon said

Margaret kissed Damon. They stopped. Someone knocks on the door. She opens the door with her telekinesis and it was her mother.

"Mom, what is it?" Margaret asked her mother

* * *

"Jenna and I've been talking. We need to take sometime off." Elizabeth said

"What? No. No. This is not the way to go. Losing someone. You have to go through the pain." Margaret said

"It's not just that. Jenna and Alaric broke up. And we need space from all of this." Elizabeth explain


	47. Abandonment

Gilbert Residence

Margaret is in her bedroom, sleeping. Damon is lying on the bed beside her and her head is on his chest. She wakes up.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head. (Margaret gets up, gets clothes out of her closet and changed. Damon was worried about her.) Are you ok?" Damon asked Margaret

"Despite summer is almost over. I have 1 more day to go to the summer camp. Stefan being gone. Mom being gone with Jenna after her break up with Alaric. Now she ask him to watch over us. Swell." Margaret said

"Speaking of Stefan, Katherine called me last night." Damon explain

"What?" Margaret asked in confusion

"Yep. She's following them to Chicago." Damon said

"Perfect. And that supposed to solve all of our problems." Margaret said

Margaret is too stressed out. Damon calms her down and hugged her. He stopped hugging her.

"Just go and teach those kids to play soccer or teach them how to make something. I'm gonna go to Chicago with Elena and save Stefan. Hopefully she can get through to him." Damon said

* * *

At the summer camp.

Margaret teaching a 9 year old how to swim.

"I can't do it." Tiffany said

"Yes you can. See look. (Margaret was swimming to the deep in.) You see? The water isn't in control. You are. Don't think about it. (Tiffany was swimming towards her. Finally getting it.) You did it." Margaret said

The campers cheered and so did the staff.

* * *

At the parking lot.

Margaret puts her stuff in the car. A 19 year old boy with white-blond hair and blue eyes approaches to her.

"You're doing very good with those kids." Boy said

"Thanks. You're new here, right?" Margaret asked the boy

"I'm Zander." Zander said

"Margaret." Margaret said

"So I was wondering if you would like to show me around the town." Zander said

"Tempting but I think my boyfriend will get jealous if I show fresh meat to town." Margaret said

"Relax I just want to be your friend." Zander said

* * *

Margaret showing Zander around the town.

"There's the grill. The clock tower. Flower shop is where my mom works at. You getting everything?" Margaret asked Zander

"Yeah I got it." Zander said

"So why did you come to Mystic Falls?" Margaret asked again

"Well actually I'm going to college at in Whitmore. Studying to be a doctor." Zander said

"My uncle was a doctor." Margaret explain

"Was?" Zander asked in confusion

"He died with my aunt. Car crash." Margaret kept explaining

"I'm sorry." Zander said

"Things get easier now. Like for high school experience, me and my friends are gonna have senior prank day at Mystic Falls high." Margaret said

"Never done something like that before." Zander said

"You can come. No idea what you're missing." Margaret said

"Sure." Zander said

Margaret was hearing Caroline's thoughts.

_"Help...me...Margaret. I'm in...the cellar." _Caroline thinking

Margaret stopped hearing Caroline's thoughts.

"I have to go." Margaret said

"What is it?" Zander asked Margaret

"I'm sorry. But I have to go." Margaret said as she tuns off

* * *

Margaret went downstairs and into the cellar. She opens the door with her telekinesis. She sees Caroline with burns marks on her skin and her head is bowed. And saw Caroline's father sitting against a wall. He stands.

"Mr. Forbes what did you do?" Margaret asked Mr. Forbes

"I'm treating her." Bill explain

"I get it. You want that same Caroline back. I mean look at her? You tortured your own daughter." Margaret said

"She's not human." Bill said

"She's like a sister. A friend. A hero. She is the most human of us all." Margaret said

Margaret unties Caroline. She picks up a rock and slit her wrist and groans in pain. Caroline's veins appear under her eyes. Margaret offers Caroline her wrist and let her drink it. She groans in pain again. Margaret senses Tyler as he near by.

"I won't allow this." Bill said

Bill gets a crowbar. He was gonna use it to hit Margaret by the head. He hears a gun being cocked, looks up, and sees Liz standing at the top of the stairs above him, pointing a gun down at him.

"Hello Bill." Liz said

"Right on time, Sheriff. (Caroline let go of Margaret's wrist.) Didn't sense that one." Margaret said

"Put the crowbar down." Liz said

Bill drops the crowbar on the floor.

"Put the gun down, Liz. I know what I'm doing." Bill said

"That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you." Liz said

"Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz." Bill begged

"Tyler. (Tyler walks in behind Liz and goes down the stairs. Bill was about to intervene. Margaret was about to use her telekinesis but Liz shoots next to him. Him and Tyler stop in their tracks.) Go ahead." Liz said

Tyler starts walking again. He enters the cellar.

"Tyler." Caroline said

Tyler rushes toward her.

"We're going to get you out of here." Tyler said

Margaret picks up Carolines ring and hand it to Tyler. He puts it on her finger. He lifts her and carries her out.

"I fed her my blood but she's gonna need more." Margaret said

* * *

Forbes Residence.

Livingroom.

Margaret wraps a bandage on her wrist.

"That's gotta sting." Tyler said

"Yeah." Margaret said

"Did you sense it?" Tyler asked Margaret

"I was about to sense it. Just showing this college guy around. Then I heard Caroline's thoughts and went to the cellar." Margaret said

"Damon's gonna get jealous." Tyler said

"Probably. But Zander's new. I think he'll fit just right in. I should go and check on her first." Margaret said

Margaret goes into Caroline's room and stands there.

"I'll let you two talk." Liz said

Liz gets up and is about to leave.

"Hey, mom? Thanks for believing in me. (Liz leaves.) Thanks for letting me drink your blood." Caroline said

"That was weird what you said." Margaret said

Both Margaret and Caroline laughed. Then stopped.

"And thanks for saving me." Caroline said

"Together we stand. Friends isn't just BFF's. It's family. You're like a sister to me Care. That's what family is. (Margaret hugged Caroline.) We stick together." Margaret said

Tyler appears in the doorway. She stopped hugging her and walked out of the room. Liz approaches to Margaret.

"That was really sweet of what you said." Liz said

"The Celestal court isn't to happy about it. But she is family and I'm a hybrid which means they can't take my powers away." Margaret said

"Speaking of family. I heard your mom skipped town. If you need anything, I'm always here." Liz said

"Both of you have the same name. You almost had me killed before. But it was only Katherine's manipulation towards Mason Lockwood. That wasn't your fault. (Margaret hugged Liz.) Thank you." Margaret thanking Liz

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

Outside on the porch.

Margaret writes on her diary on the swing set. Alaric approaches to her. She closed her diary.

"I'm just heading to the store. Do you need anything?" Alaric asked Margaret

"No, thanks. (Alaric was about to walk away.) Wait. (Alaric turns around. Margaret gets up and walked towards him. She gives a hug.) Thank you." Margaret said


	48. The Breakup

Gilbert Residence

Both Margaret and Damon are cooking.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. There's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Damon said

"It's an old family recipe." Margaret said

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon said

Damon kissed Margaret in a passionate kiss. Her sister enters. They stopped

"Didn't know you were here." Elena said

"Helping with Margaret cook chili." Damon said

Both Jenna and Elizabeth enters.

"We're home!" Jenna said

Both Margaret and Elena ran up to Elizabeth and Jenna to hug them. So did Jeremy.

* * *

Margaret's room.

"I'm glad you're back." Margaret said

"Jenna and I've been traveling to Ireland." Elizabeth said

"Guess I'm part Irish." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret sensing two supernaturnals heading their way. She heads towards the door and her sister follows her. She opens the door. It's Caroline. She's holding a bowl of food in her hands.

"You know I can still sense something." Margaret said

"I know. That's why I come bearing gifts!" Caroline said

Caroline steps aside. Bonnie appears and comes in.

"Bonnie! I knew it." Margaret said

"I'm back! (They embrace each other.) I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for you guys." Bonnie said

Margaret, Elena, and Caroline look at one another. Jeremy comes down the stairs.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy said

"Jeremy." Bonnie said

Bonnie rushes over to Jeremy and they kiss and embrace each other.

* * *

Margaret, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are in the kitchen.

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie said

Caroline helps Margaret decant the Chili in a casserole.

"Ow! My necklace. (Elena pulls the pendant of the necklace off her skin. Her skin has a burn mark where the pendant touched her skin.) It burned me." Elena said

Elena removes the necklace and holds it by the chain.

"Let me see it." Bonnie said

Elena holds it out while Bonnie looks at the pendant. Bonnie looks at the necklace and touches it but there's a zap and sparks fly out of it. Elena drops it. Margaret, Elena, and Bonnie look at one another.

* * *

Lockwood Mansion

The lawns of the mansion are filled with people sitting at tables at the party. Margaret, Elena, and Caroline are sitting apart from the party on a bench. Bonnie joins them with her grimoire.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace. (Elena gives her her necklace.) It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?" Bonnie said

Caroline looks at Margaret.

"As your friend who worries for you everday, what if Damon goes back into being Damon?" Caroline asked Margaret

"He's just focused on finding Stefan." Margaret said

"I have too." Elena said

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you." Caroline said

"I have been changing him. I don't know why are we talking about this?" Margaret asked Caroline

"Hey guys." Bonnie said

The necklace pendant is levitating and rising slowly in the air.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic." Bonnie said

Margaret, Caroline, and Bonnie look at Elena.

* * *

Margaret eating. Zander approaches to her.

"Hey, Zander. (Damon comes their way.) Zander this is Damon. Damon. Zander." Margaret said

"The boyfriend." Zander said

"Yes. I'm the boyfriend." Damon said

They're staring each other eye to eye like they're going to fight. Margaret thinking of getting in the middle.

"We should get going. Damon you have that meeting to get to." Margaret said

"Right." Damon said

"See ya, Zander." Margaret said

"Bye." Zander said

They go to their separate ways.

"So who is he?" Damon asked Margaret

"I told you a few days ago." Margaret said

"Right. That Zander." Damon said

They walk upstairs and gone into a room.

"Just don't start anything." Margaret said

Damon kissed Margaret.

"You know I won't." Damon said

* * *

Night.

Margaret, Elena, and Caroline are talking.

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked Elena

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." Elena said

Alaric rejoins them.

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric said

"Beyond." Elena said

"Where's Damon?" Margaret asked Alaric

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people." Caroline said

"Caroline?!" Margaret said

"What? Just consider me the honesty police." Caroline said

Suddenly Caroline looks upset.

"What is it?" Margaret asked Caroline in confusion

"What's the matter?" Alaric asked Caroline in confusion

"It's my dad." Caroline said

Margaret, Elena, and Alaric turn around and see Bill in the adjoining room.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked Caroline

"I don't know. But I can't..." Caroline said

"Go. We'll call you later." Margaret said

Caroline leaves and goes upstairs.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Alaric asked both Margaret and his stepdaughter

Margaret gets a text. It was from Andres.

_"Meet me at the pond." _Andres text

"That's Andres. I have to go." Margaret said

* * *

The pond.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls. Gonna find others out there who might need some help." Andres said

"I'm gonna miss you." Margaret said

Margaret hugged Andres. She stopped hugging him.

"Thank you for everything." Andres said

Andres appeared his wings and flies off.

"Good luck. (Margaret gets a phone call. Its from her sister.) _Hey._" Margaret said

_"You were trying to prove a point that Damon has changed."_ Elena said

Margaret looked worried. She sighs.

_"What did he do?" _Margaret asked her sister

_"He killed Ric and he's going after Caroline's dad." _Elena said

Margaret hangs up.

* * *

In the office.

Margaret enters.

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline said

Caroline breaks Damon's arm. Then she takes his head, head-butts him and throws him against the wall. She gets up rushes away with Bill. Margaret was in shock and looked at Damon. She shed a tear and shakes her head. She was about to leave but he grabbed her arm. She turned around.

"Margaret. I'm sorry." Damon apolize

Margaret jerked her arm.

"Everyone keeps telling me that you will never change. I think it made me realize that I was wrong. (Both Margaret and Damon started arguing.) I didn't want you to do this again! Not in this town!" Margaret said

"It's nothing I haven't done before. It's been so important for you to keep me in check. And sorry to disappoint you, Margaret, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" Damon said

"I wish you didn't have to act like one." Margaret said

"Like that new guy? Zander? Maybe you should be with him. He's normal." Damon said

"What the hell does he have to do with this?" Margaret asked Damon

"Don't you get it!? He's into you." Damon said

"I don't think we should do this anymore." Margaret said

Margaret turns again and starting to leave.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Damon asked Margaret

Margaret stops.

"I'm sure you can figure that out all by yourself." Margaret said

Margaret kept walking.

* * *

At the grill.

Margaret is drunk and Matt was checking on her.

"You ok?" Matt asked Margaret

"I broke up with Damon." Margaret said

"I'm sorry." Matt apologized

"It wasn't your fault." Margaret said

"If you want to talk about it." Matt said

* * *

Donovan house.

Matt's room.

Both Matt and Margaret making out on the bed.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Matt said

"I'm don't want to talk." Margaret said

Margaret takes his shirt off and about to have a one night stand.

* * *

Next day.

Both Matt and Margaret woke up.

"Did we..." Margaret asked as Matt finished her sentence

"Yeah we did." Matt said

"Oh my god. (Both Margaret and Matt put their clothes on. She checks her phone.) My mom called me 10 times. Elena 8 times. And Jenna 5 times." Margaret said

"I haven't got over Caroline." Matt said

"I know you didn't. But this right here is a one night stand. Can't tell anybody. Not even Damon." Margaret said

"I know." Matt said

* * *

Margaret was running towards both Elena and Caroline.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call." Margaret said

"Where were you?" Elena asked her sister

"I needed to clear my head is all. And I broke up with Damon." Margaret said

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized

"I'm not going to say I told you so. But I told you so." Caroline said

"Caroline I"m done talking about this. Damon and I are over. After what he did last night. Killing Ric and going after your father. I thought he changed. But you guys are right all along. He's not gonna be like Stefan. Not the good brother." Margaret said

"Where were you last night?" Caroline asked Margaret

"I was with Andres and I stayed at the motel with him." Margaret lied

"Did you and him..." Elena said as her sister cuts her off

"No. I had to take the other bed. (Margaret sees Zander walking.) I'll catch up with you guys later. (She catches up with him.) Zander!" Margaret said

"Hey. I've been trying to find you." Zander said

"Yeah. I've been meaning to talk to you. I broke up with Damon." Margaret said

"Ok. I got to tell you that sucks." Zander said

"He was sorta jealous of you. He thinks you're into me." Margaret said

"I want to be clear. We're just as friends. Nothing more." Zander said

"Good. Cool. I'll see you tonight at the school." Margaret said


	49. The Reckoning

Nighttime.

High school.

Matt enters a classroom. It's dark inside. He steps inside and sets off a number of mouse traps that have been placed on the floor. He turns on the light. Margaret, Zander, Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are there setting the traps.

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline asked Matt

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked Matt

"Clearly." Matt said

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." Caroline said

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena said

Matt and Margaret looked at each other in an awkward look.

"You know what? I think I should go to the principal office. Set up booby traps in there." Margaret said

* * *

Principal office.

Margaret gluing the principal's desk. Her senses were off. Zander appeared.

"Zander." Margaret said

"I have to get you out of here." Zander said

"What are you talking about?" Margaret asked in confusion

"I wasn't telling you the truth. About who I am." Zander said

"Whatever it is it can wait." Margaret said

Zander sighs.

"You're an earth guardian. The part angel and part human." Zander said

Everything was started moving slowly. She was about to be enraged.

"What are you?" Margaret asked Zander

"A witch did a spell so that I wouldn't be tracked by an angel or part angel. (Margaret waiting for an answer.) I'm a werewolf. I was sent to spy on you and your friends." Zander said

"By who?" Margaret asked again

"My half brother, Klaus." Zander said

Margaret slapped Zander.

"You bastard." Margaret said

"I didn't tell him that Elena was still alive. I would never hurt you." Zander said

"But you did." Margaret said

Margaret used wolfsbane and injected it in Zander. He fell on the floor and is now asleep. She ran.

* * *

In the gym.

Margaret burst the doors open with her telekinesis.

"Margaret get out of here!" Elena said

Klaus rushes over to her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Klaus said

"My senses were off. Didn't know you were gonna come back to Mystic Falls." Margaret said

"Another part angel. My brother Finn was in love with one of them." Rebekah said

Margaret was sizzling as she was in pain cause Rebekah touches her with a pentagram on her hand. Everything was moving again. Klaus inject Margaret with his blood. She blasted both Klaus and Rebekah with her telekinesis.

"You're not turning me!" Margaret said

A voice came to her mind as it was telepathy.

_"Margaret, run!"_ Stefan said

Margaret ran.

* * *

Outside.

Margaret was still running. Her wings appeared but instead she got hit by a car and now she is dead.

* * *

Salvatore boarding house.

1 hour now.

Margaret woke up and gasps. She's in Damon's bedroom.

"Easy! Easy!" Damon said

"My bones were broken. Car crash. What happened to Elena?" Margaret asked Damon

"She's safe." Damon said

"And Stefan?" Margaret said

"Klaus made him lose his humanity." Damon said

"That's not good. You found me." Margaret said

"Actually it wasn't me who brought you back here. It was Zander." Damon said

"What?" Margaret asked in confusion

"He found you lying on the ground at the parking lot. Told me you had blood in your system." Damon explain

"I think I'm gonna have to drink. Or else I'm gonna die in 24 hours." Margaret said

Margaret cries and Damon comforts her.

* * *

Cellar.

Damon gets a blood bag out of the freezer. He gives it to Margaret.

"It's gonna be hard. Controlling it." Damon said

"That vampire who tried to take you down back at Atlanta. He wanted revenge." Margaret said

"Right. Then you showed him that revenge isn't the way to go." Damon said

"That's all it will ever take." Margaret said

Margaret drinks the blood. Her veins appeared as her eyes turn red and her fangs appeared as well.


End file.
